Little Red
by Paladins
Summary: All Characters belong to KOEI. A take off of Little Red Riding Hood sort of. Xiao, forced to leave home and join with monsters, makes Da question her beliefs. And with a war brewing close to home things will not get any easier DaxCe, XiaoxYu AU
1. Meeting in the Night

**Okay, I got a piece of Little Red project done. I think I'm okay with this start. It's kind of working for me. The italic part is the part I had at the end of Hideous Beast, for those of you who did not read it (but you should. And you should review too!)**_  
_

_She sat by her open window, brushing her long dark brown hair over her shoulder. The warm summer nights were refreshing after the long winter, and she planned on enjoying them. Her similarly dark brown eyes stared at the large wall that the sun was setting behind. The Wall had surrounded the town, isolating them from everything east of the giant wall. In fact, nobody in the town could remember the large walls being built; everybody only knew that outside the walls was mortal danger._

_Monsters lurked outside the Wall, and with out a greater force, their town was to be isolated from the rest of the continent. Every once in a while, she would question the good the Wall did. She would wonder if it was worth loosing land, advancement, and intelligence over monsters so few had seen. Then, at night, she would hear the howls, or a soldier would be dragged in a bloody mess from an attack. At those times, she would suppress a shiver and sneak back to her room. Having never seen the beasts that roamed outside their Wall, she could only imagine what a gruesome sight they were._

_Her thoughts were brought to a stop when she looked down to see a small figure climbing down the side of their mansion. The little figure hopped to the tree and dropped down to the garden beneath. She could only role her eyes and sigh, already knowing who it was. Her sister, Xiao, had always been one to sneak out. Whether it was to avoid lessons or because she was meeting that mysterious admirer, Xiao did not stay in her room for very long anymore. The older Qiao, Da, could only hope that her sister was making the right chooses._

_Setting down the brush, and braiding her hair, Da rose from her seat and closed her window. Locking in shut, she blew out all of the candles in her room and slid into bed. She slipped into her dreams, unknowing that her sister would once again make her question all she believed in, but with the added bonus of putting her life on the line._

She stood before the railing to her balcony. Only in her nightgown, refusing to waste time with changing outfits. Her coat lay over her arm, the black cloth clashing with her white dress. She knew that if she put the cloak on, if she finished step one, there was no going back. She would have to go.

Taking a deep breath, and taking a glance at the letter in her other hand, she pulled the cloak over her shoulders, tied it, and pulled the hood forwards. The fur lining the hood blocked some vision, but it hid her features perfectly. Pocketing the letter, putting it next to her weapon of choice, she slipped over the railing.

Reaching to a tree branch, she climbed down and moved through the town by shadows. She only stopped when she came to The Wall. The one thing keeping the town safe, keeping the monsters out. The one thing keeping her from her sister. She walked to the iron bars that stopped civilians from going atop The Wall. Thanking her deceased mother, who had been small like her, she slipped between the bars with little pain and took the stairs two at a time.

Once on top, in the full moon light, she dove between two barrels. A soldier was doing his patrol. She curled up, heart thundering so hard her chest hurt. The night soldiers were the best, because the monsters were at their best at night. And a soldier alone is more observant than one with a friend.

She bit her bottom lip and tried to think of an excuse. A reason for being there, dressed like that. When she could hear his steps, the sound of splintering wood caused her and the soldier to jump. As the crashing continued, the soldier drew his sword and rushed past her. She stayed between the barrels until no more soldiers ran past. Safe, she ran the other way.

She quickly found the rope she had hidden that day on a 'tour' of the wall and dashed to the watch tower she had chosen. Scooting to the outside, the side facing the forest, on a ledge, she tied the rope to one of the stones that jutted out. Not thinking about the dangers, she climbed down with a quick prayer that the rope would be there upon her return. Feet touching the ground, she rushed to the cover of the trees.

Feeling safer, she pulled the cloak off and switched it out to the vibrant red. Fully switched, she donned it. Pulling the hood up, tucking her long dark brown hair away, she looked forward to the trail mentioned in the letter. Refusing to think about what kind of trap it could be, she had done that in the week of waiting, she moved forward.

She walked tall, shoulders squared, and looking ahead. She would not look like prey to the monsters. She would not look afraid, and if she had to die it would be with some grace. One hand on her weapon, the other moving away low branches, she counted her steps. She continued, unthinking of anything but the steps she took, until she came to the clearing. There, she stopped.

The moon glowed above the clearing, lighting it. No trees covered it, and it left her feeling afraid. Unprotected. Like a target. She couldn't bring herself to move, not even when she spotted a figure in the clearing. Her palms sweated, and breathing became difficult.

The figure spun around and jumped a bit before skipping towards her. She bit her bottom lip, and realized what she had to look like. Refusing to look pathetic, in front of the monsters or her little sister, she tightened her grip on her weapon and entered the clearing.

Her little sister looked no different. Her hazel eyes sparkled with joy, and her golden brown hair bounced in its ponytail. Her skin was unscarred, and still its porcelain color. She wore a pretty summer dress, with ribbons in her hair and around her neck. Her smile grew, reaching her eyes fully, as she came to a stop before her elder sister.

"I'm so happy you came! I feared you wouldn't!" she said, clapping.

"I had to, Xiao." Her grip on her weapon loosened and she gave her a small smile.

**Alright, this is done. Very short, I know.** **But I'm not writing much, so I wanted to at least get the start up. I might move better if I know people are waiting for it.**


	2. Chat in the MoonLight

**Alright, here's part two. Mostly just talking, but I think it explains a little bit of it. This one is going to take longer. One, I don't have it as planned as I did Hideous Beast so it takes longer to put everything together, but its also end of school. I got finals coming, all the teachers are cramming, and some bigger tests to take too. So school is going to be a pain. But, I thought part two really needed to get out. **

_Last Time_

_Her little sister looked no different. Her hazel eyes sparkled with joy, and her golden brown hair bounced in its ponytail. Her skin was unscarred, and still its porcelain color. She wore a pretty summer dress, with ribbons in her hair and around her neck. Her smile grew, reaching her eyes fully, as she came to a stop before her elder sister._

_"I'm so happy you came! I feared you wouldn't!" she said, clapping._

_"I had to, Xiao." Her grip on her weapon loosened and she gave her a small smile._

- -

"I've missed you!" Xiao hugged her sister with a gleeful squeal. "I'm so sorry for leaving the way I did! I really hadn't planned it out this way."

"Meaning you had a plan?" Da wrapped her arms around Xiao's waist, releasing her weapon.

"Kind of." Xiao pulled back enough to give a sheepish grin. "The last time I went out, I was seen. I couldn't go back into town. I'd have been killed!"

"But you are safe out here?" Da raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Xiao said without a pause to think.

"How do you survive with the monsters that live out here?"

"With them. They aren't monsters sister."

"They're not-Xiao, how can you say that?"

"I know. I had a hard time accepting it too. But it's true. They're nice, and they let me join their family. At least, the ones I live with aren't the 'monsters' everybody talks about."

"… You were seeing one weren't you? That's why you always went out during the night."

"Um… I didn't know at first. I had thought he was human. But he wasn't." Xiao mumbled the last part, looking to the ground.

"How did you mistake him for human? They're in the town?! Disguised?" Panic swelled in Da's chest, her dark brown eyes widening.

"Well, they have to watch us. We could decide to randomly gain courage and attack them."

"So they are in the town?"

"But they do no harm. You know that. Just look at the past. We hardly have crime in our little rinky dink town." Da forced herself to calm and accept the truth of Xiao's words. Their small town had little crime. Sometimes a child stole, or there was bars fight, but hardly anything worth panic. "All they do is watch, and live. Or that's what I got from the speech he gave me on it."

"He? The… man you were seeing? Are seeing. Whatever the case may be."

"I'm not seeing him!" Xiao blushed. "And yes. Him."

"Who is he? Do I get to meet him?"

"No."

"Why ever not? You say they are not threat to me. Which, I still don't get the red cloak needed, by the way."

"He wouldn't be a threat to you. You would be to him. I can see it in your expression. He might be the only one you'd actually stare down."

"Am I supposed to like the beast that has my sister wrapped around his finger?" Da glared at her sister.

"What?"

"Obviously this is all a trap. It couldn't be anything else. They've got you thinking they are safe friendly… things and they've got you calling me out here. Two easy meals."

"I called you out here. It was my idea! Well, not really. I was upset, and he was nice enough to offer to let me meet you here."

"They trust me alone with you?"

"Why?"

"I could be out here to kill you because you are 'contaminated'." The clearing fell silent, and the two stared at one another. Da saw more than heard the movement in the dense woods as, what she presumed was one of the creatures moving to watch her from the side. An easier view and attack point than one from behind Xiao. Da didn't know if she was to be relieved that somebody was out protecting Xiao, or upset that one of _them _lurked near by.

"I hadn't thought of that," Xiao started, "but I don't believe you are."

"I am glad I still hold your trust, Xiao. Though such trusting could have cost you dearly," Da gave her a sad smile.

"Not with you. Maybe somebody else, but not you."

"Xiao, the reason I did come out here was to tell you something important. Father is very upset with your disappearance."

"Is he okay?" Xiao clasped her hands together, frowning. Da was most important to her, being a sort of replacement for her almost nonexistent parents. Her mother had died when she was five, and ever since her father had seemed a little off. He would go from being in good health to horribly ill, and he didn't always seem to be totally sane since her mother's death. Since he was in no condition to raise her, but holding a high enough position in town to keep both her and Da, her older sister had stepped in.

Xiao had never seen Da as a motherly figure. That hadn't been what Da did. That was her nanny's place. But Da had always been around, and keeping her from their father. Since her disappearance over The Wall, Xiao wasn't sure if Da was safe.

"He has issued a bounty on your head. And any of the beasts with you. He sent it out across town. It shall spread as the market men travel to other towns and cities. He says he will not have a contaminated daughter on the wild. I don't know how many will come. Having to travel over The Wall shall stop plenty of the bounty hunters from coming. I just wanted you, and your new 'protectors'" she said with a sneer, "to be careful."

"I'm not cha-contaminated"

"If you say that, than I believe you Xiao. You do not lie. Although, your new beliefs are questionable to say the least, you do not lie." Da smiled.

"I'll be careful. I promise. You should get going, I guess. I don't want you to get caught. So, I suppose this is goodbye." Xiao stared at their feet, trying to keep the tears at bay. She had called Da there to tell her a real goodbye. But, now that it was happening, she felt like it would have been better not to have one. But she knew she couldn't go back, and she couldn't be selfish anymore.

Da only nodded, frowning. Neither of them moved. Finally Xiao broke down and threw herself at Da, wrapping her arms around her. As Da returned the hug, both girls cried. "I don't want to never see you again!" Xiao cried into Da's shoulder.

"This is all your fault Xiao," Da mumbled between the sobs. She had known this more than anything, and during the week of planning she had ignored it. She knew she couldn't just leave Xiao. She knew she couldn't walk away and never look back. That was why she was out there to begin with.

"I'm sorry." Xiao sniffed, still clinging to the red cloak miserably.

"Are you… are they staying here?" Da mumbled when she had composed herself.

"Yeah. They… this part of the pack doesn't move often," Xiao said, pulling back some.

"Then…" Da stopped herself, unsure of how to proceed.

"You can come visit?" Xiao smiled. "Every moon cycle? I shall wait here on those nights?"

"I-yes. That is what we will do Xiao. I don't know if I will always make it, but I will for the next one at least." Da nodded. She was doing exactly has Xiao had did. Eventually she would be seen just the same. She knew. But her smile grew bright as she turned to make her way back to The Wall.

**It'll be slow for a little. The story is, for the beginning going to start with their meetings to kind of explain things at first. Not everything though. I bet you guys can guess who made Xiao re think it all, and got her 'in' though. If not, you fail at canon couples. Badly. The last part wasn't as read over and picked through, cause I really wanted to get his part out. I'm sorry again it took so long.**


	3. Snippets of Life

_So, I wanted to get this little chapter out. It is one of the longer ones. As usual, characters belong to KOEI. Going to be grammatical errors, but most of you should know that. And my typing sucks right now, as I got fake nails recently. So please excuse some of the extra ones. Its hard to find everything when you know what you want it to say._

Xiao happily danced through the meadow of wild flowers. She wore an outfit Zhou Yu had brought in from the town. He wouldn't tell her who the people inside the town were, out of respect for his higher ups. Said that was their call, deciding when she would be trusted with such information. She didn't really mind though, knowing that trust came with time. She dipped down to grab some of the flowers while glancing at him from the corner of her eyes.

He sat underneath a tree, arm propped up on one leg, his eyes closed. Anybody looking on that didn't know him, or perhaps didn't know his whole race, probably would have thought he wasn't watching. But Xiao knew better. She felt the tell tale signs, the Goosebumps, the sixth sense rearing its head, the usual hyper nervousness whenever he just watched her closely. Which, she thought as she braided the flowers, was the only way he watched.

Glancing back from the corner of her eyes, fingers moving by memorization, she blushed. His brown eyes had opened, and watched her. His elegant fingers tapped against his leg, expression betraying nothing though. Just the calm interest he usually portrayed. She quickly looked back to the flowers in her hands.

He moved, making her look back to him. He stood with elegance, dusting off his red robes. He, ever the perfectionist, even straightened his chocolate hair, taking the leaves out of the long strands. He then looked back to her and started the walk. He walked with intent, his long strides elegant as they were quiet. He resembled the predator he was most when he moved, she thought, frowning at it. The excess grace always left her in awe, she being one who gravity seemed to despise with amazing passion.

He stopped and stood beside her, staring down at the half flower wreath she held. "We should be returning soon, Xiao. You are probably hungry, and would do well to have some good rest before tomorrow night." She craned her neck to look up at him.

"You don't like the idea of me seeing my sister?" she asked, hearing the edge in his voice.

He kept the calm face, and smiled down at her. "I am glad you are happy, and that you get to see some family, Xiao. I just did not like the way she threatened you."

"She is only trying to protect me, Yu. I am in an unreachable territory to her. The only way she could protect me, so she thinks, is to make me realize the dangers I put myself in." She smiled with a shrug as she defended her sister. He said nothing, but extended his hand to help her stand. She gratefully took it, and dusted the dress off He gave her his arm, in a very human like manner, and she took it with a laugh. He smiled charmingly, showing his sharper then normal teeth and they returned to her new home.

Da purposefully made her way through the market. Nobody was the wiser about her trip over The Wall, and she had planned the next trip better with late nights under a candle. The next night she was to try again. She had heard very little about her father's announcement about Xiao, and now made her way through town listening to rumors under the story that the cook needed more food.

The cook's assistant was sick, and Da had volunteered to go into the market for the old woman. Pushing her way towards the meat, she mumbled out apologies. Spotting a trustworthy meat vendor she froze. The hair on the back of her neck and arms rose and her breath caught in her throat. Gripping the basket she glanced around the market place. Something made her blood run cold.

Everybody bustled around her, though she blocked out all the usual sounds of the market between her concentration and her thundering heart. Looking back the way she came, she spun around when she felt the eyes on the small of her back. Instead of seeing the threat, she was jostled about as somebody collided with her. With a slight shriek she fell back only to be stopped by a steadying hand. Opening her eyes, she looked at a young man, not much older than herself by the looks of him.

"My apologies, miss." he said, "Are you alright?"

"Ah… yes. I do believe so." Da mumbled, checking the basket of food.

"What have you done now Xun?" a baritone voice said, making the young man jump. "Throwing yourself at beautiful girls? I can't be having that now." Da looked to see an older man who obviously hadn't shaved. His darker brown eyes looked between the two. Though it didn't quite reach his eyes, he smiled.

"What? No! Master Meng!" Xun said, averting his cinnamon eyes to the floor. Da giggled behind a hand. The young man glanced up, and Da took him in. He wore long robes, with feathers and beautifully woven thread in a mixture of south and west styles. His golden brown hair fell around his face, highlights proving his work consisted of sunlight. Under his eye was a white tattoo, contrasting against his tawny, now tinted red skin.

"Then what were you doing? Keep your head out of the clouds. We do have much work to do," Meng lightly scolded. Da turned him. His hair looked like he just came from bed, wildly wavy and quickly pulled into a failing ponytail. His robes more northerner explorer like then the richness of the young mans. "My sincerest apologies, my lady." He gave a perfect bow.

"Please, stop. There is no harm done. I should have been watching my surroundings more closely then I was."

"You are lucky Xun to have chosen such a sweet young lady," Meng said, slightly teasing. "But I fear we are already running behind schedule. If you will excuse us, my lady, but we must take our leave. Come on Xun." Both of them bowed, Xun mumbling another apology before they continued down the market. Da craned her neck to watch them go until they disappeared into the crowds. Smiling at the eccentric people of the traveling markets, she turned and continued to the meat vendor.

The feeling was gone, though she still rubbed her arms. Nobody looked any stranger than the usual who traveled through. She couldn't help but blame her paranoia on Xiao, mentioning the spies inside the town. However, she still couldn't spot any since she had returned from the visit in the clearing. Sighing, she cleared her head and inspected the meat as the vendor named each off, missing the trio quickly making their way out of the market place and to the gypsy, the slum, part of the town. One, the tallest, was giving one last look her way.

"So, you shall now explain to me why I had to dig out my old winter red coat to come see you," Da said, sitting next to Xiao in the clearing under the moonlight. She noticed the figure already, and she assumed it was the man who dragged her sister out here. She was also sure that he only let her know, making it obvious, so that she would relax in knowing where he was.

Xiao, lying on her stomach picking at the grass, smiled up at Da. "It's their color, which is why I thought of it. I guess it marks you as a friend. All of them were informed about our meetings, and I knew that cloak by heart since I chose it all out for you. I could explain it to him, and thus everybody guarding at night knew you were my sister. It protects you."

Da stared at Xiao for a moment and then at the cloak. She still didn't trust any of the beasts, but she said nothing to Xiao about it. She had decided days before that she would not talk about it if Xiao did not. It made Xiao upset, and they didn't have the time to argue about whether years upon years of beliefs were wrong.

Xiao watched as the group silenced as soon as one spotted her, and as she neared they dispersed as casually as they possible could. Scowling, she stared up at Yu with one hand on her hip. He only smiled at her in his usual charmingly manner. "Yes Xiao?"

"What are you hiding?"

"It was nothing Xiao. It was just a political discussion."

"With scouts?" she raised an eyebrow. She hadn't learned who everybody was yet, but she knew a few faces.

"Some neighboring packs are acting a little funny. They are going now to speak to Jian," Yu said. "It is nothing to worry yourself over Xiao. If anything is to happen it will not be for awhile, and when it does we shall be prepared."

"I hate not being able to have the full story," she said with a huff and a slight pout.

"Just give it time Xiao. Already you are seen by most as apart of our pack. It will not be long."

"Is there some fancy ceremony to joining?" She brightened up immediately.

"It is more just a special moment at dinner for a normal one."

"Seems anti climatic."

"Meals are an important time for us."

"Oh, I know. But not much happens at dinner."

"Of course."

"Its instinct, I know. I don't need another lecture about the differences between you and me Yu." Xiao looked around, realizing he had led her to the center of the village. "Going to go talk some more to those 'scouts' of yours?"

"My apologies for not having time for you today-"

"You're important to your people. I respect that. Don't apologize." Xiao waved him off with a smile. When he had finally disappeared she frowned and glanced around for something to do.

Da made her way through the gypsy wagons, with no other purpose than to listen to rumors. Everybody always looked down at the gypsies, but Da had always thought they had the prettiest things. They also had more important gossip, more than how high some other fur trader was going to raise his prices.

She made her way through, skimming over some of the pieces until she'd hear something particularly worthwhile. Like who was paying attention to her fathers bribe, and who had claimed to come and try. It was rather hard to find out information, but Da took that as a good sign. Skimming over some hair pieces, she found nothing she liked and moved on.

At the next wagon she saw a particularly nice cloth, a lovely sheer color. She reached for it, only to have another hand grab it. Quickly retracting her hand, she glanced at the woman. She was astoundingly pretty with lush dark brown hair framing her face, most pulled back into a ponytail decorated with the usually gypsy accessories. Her steel colored eyes seemed to judge Da in a rather haughty manner. Her outfit was a mixture of blues and whites, the dress clinging to the woman's impressive curves and figure.

"I'm sorry, did you want this?" The woman's eyes instantly softened, like Da had passed some test.

"Ah, no. It is alright. Thank you though." Da did a small bow.

"There is more than enough for both of us dear," the woman said with a beautiful smile. "And if there is not, than I am sure there is more. I really do not need that much." She waved her elegant hands around in a noblewoman like manner. "If you will just wait but a moment I'll get my little bit and then it is all yours?"

"Oh, yes. That is fine." Da clasped her hands in front of her, and watched the woman talk to the other gypsy. She could help but judge the two. They wore similar dress designs, makeup, and hair accessories. But the woman made it all seem passable. On her it looked like it all could have been worn almost anywhere without scorn. Da was glad she did not gape in awe at such unfamiliar grace, like she was sure so many men did.

"All done," she said as she turned to Da with a smile, holding the cloth at her side.

"Thank you," Da said with another bow.

The woman waved the gratitude away with a dazzling smile. "It is nothing dear." With that she turned, dress flaring in the swift movement, and sauntered down the aisle of wagons. Da watched her go, as did plenty of others. Two of which glared at the beautiful lady, brown eyes almost glowing in their hatred.

_Alright. Just little things to explain a little bit. So, we all know which side the mysterious Xun and Meng are on. But what about the greatly describe lady and the tall stalker man? The suspense! The drama! If you can't tell I'm in an obnoxious mood._


	4. Enemies

Yu glared down at the paper in his hand. He hadn't been expecting the enemy to be working inside the town as well. But Lu Meng couldn't have mistaken them, not for months. He looked up when an atrocious smell filled his nose only to see his long time friend coated in sweat. "Do stay where you are, Ce."

"I'm so glad I really can't smell myself right now," Ce said with a deep laugh.

"Why have you visited me before a bath? Please tell me it is urgent," Yu said, putting a hand to his sensitive nose. "And what were you doing to work up such a sweat?"

"I went for a run," Ce said with a shrug, resisting the urge to stretch his aching limbs. Although the look on Yu's face would have been priceless, he probably would end up getting a whiff if he raised his arms. "I can never resist taunting Quan and Shang Xiang into a run when they come back."

Yu only nodded. Ce, taking most of his traits after his father, was impressive in his strength and stamina. Very few inside the pack was a match for him anymore in battles, and Ce held his own in runs. Quan, similar to Ce but having more qualities like their mother, was a good challenge as was their speedy sister. Both of which always had time to try to one up their eldest brother. "But why are you here?"

"You were on the way to the spring, so I though I'd bother you. You've been worrying over that letter too much lately. Thought I'd give you something else to think about." Ce shrugged and laughed at Yu's expression.

"Thank you so much for your concern Ce. Now go wash up and leave my nose in peace." Yu glanced down at the letter before turning his head opposite of Ce. His expression instantly calmed as he concentrated on another scent. "Xiao comes. She has yet to accept our lack of modesty. Do take your leave, Ce." Yu turned back to Ce with a grin.

Ce laughed heartily again. "She isn't going to accept it unless she can get used to it Yu." His sworn brother glared darkly at him. "But, since you want to be the first to give her an anatomy lesson, I shall depart and rinse myself of the sweat and grime. Do tell her that I said hello." Ce did an over exaggerated bow with a wolfish grin. Yu watched his friend leave, face red from embarrassment.

He folded the letter and slipped it away in his robes, spotting Xiao skipping towards him. "I thought I heard Ce," she said with a frown, glancing around. He was always a joy to be around, making everything fun and lively.

"He had retreated to bathe. He does, however, say hello." Xiao looked back to Yu, noticing his red face

"He has been in an offal good mood lately," Xiao said with a large smile. "Anyway, you said you were going to show me something new today! I don't know what else you could still have to show me, and it's been bothering me since you told me." She swayed on her feet, biting her bottom lip in anticipation. He had told her after her last visit with Da, which was just as well. It meant she would have more to talk about in the coming visit just days away.

"Yes. It is something new, that I do think you will enjoy, Xiao." Yu stood with a smile and smoothed his robes. Xiao smiled, skipping beside him as he led the way. He had been busy lately, and she missed spending time with him. The months weren't boring, filled with work and play, but it was always nicer with Yu around.

--

Da stood at the edge of the forest, looking back at The Wall. Every cycle it got easier to make it over, at least physically. Her nerves still with crazy and she could never calm herself down. Xiao had once said that the spies inside the town sometimes helped her, drawing the guard's attention while she went. It reminded her of her first, clumsy time over The Wall.

The summer nights were becoming warmer, making her regret not leaving the coat. But it scared her to be without. She let the hood fall back, giving off a sigh. Her hair was braided back, and put in a bun before she had left. Da was sure her hair would be greasy when she returned from the light sweat the hike would produce, giving her maids and father more reasons to be suspicious.

Wishing bangs hadn't been in style or the layered look to frame her face, as it made her feel only hotter, she turned to the woods. Taking a calming breath she started the trek inwards. She couldn't help but keep her hand on her weapon, a special fan she had bought from the gypsies. The edge was sharpened metal, making it a useful weapon. Nobody was the wiser of her plan, as she had claimed it had just looked so lovely that she couldn't resist. It came with a twin, but carrying the two large fans would have been a hassle under the cloak.

The red fans, a coincidence that Xiao had loved to rub in her face when she had showed her, was large but light enough for Da to wield. Which she could. She had practiced, saying all she was doing was practicing her dancing. It was better than a sword or dagger, which Da would have been far clumsier with, unused to the feel of them. So as she made her way down the familiar trail, she kept one hand on the fan at all times.

She couldn't help but speed up. The trail seemed unsafe, more so than usual. She had felt this often when it town, which is why lately she had been avoiding the market without somebody to escort her. She glanced around the trees, expecting to see deadly eyes staring back with fangs gleaming under the silver light. All she saw was shadows. Heart thundering, she glanced ahead of her just in time to see a branch. Quickly swerving to avoid the wood, she stumbled over some rocks and landed hard on her butt.

She groaned a little, and when she opened her eyes she screamed and lunged away from the spot. A large black shape landed where she had just been, large jaw snapping with a throaty growl. Da used a near by tree to help her stand as she watched the giant wolf, the best way to describe the giant canine shape, stare at her. Its fur was an inky black, and so curled and ruffled the monster looked as near smoke as a tangible being could. Its eye, as she could see the other eye was closed, resembled lava more than the gold color she had always dreamed of. Its eye went from the bright red to the flashing yellow as it watched her every move. Its jaw was massive, the white fangs bared to her threateningly.

It lunged at her again, to which Da responded with out thought. She raced away, hand going back to her fan. The monster hit the tree slightly that she had been leaning on and gave a low long growl. Da heard the movements around her as more of the monsters raced at her parallel to her. She realized, as she tightened her grip on her fan, looping the handle string around her wrist so she couldn't drop and loose it, this was the nightmare she had every time she heard the howls at night.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted one start to run towards her. His fur a solid white, and from the looks built more for speed. The monster seemed to be planning to barrel into her, forcing her to a painful stop. As it neared, Da pulled out her fan and opened it with a snap of her wrist. Using a newer dance move taught to her, she twirled around, catching the monsters face. It gave a slight howl, and the third wolf charged in as the black one caught up.

Da kept running. She was far off course now, but she couldn't worry about that yet. The brown grey wolf, seemingly rounder than the others, paid the white one little mind and chased her. The black one quickly out ran him, volcanic eye set on her. Keeping her weapon at her side in a tight grip, she made a sharp left. As predicted they went diagonal. She went back to the right diagonally, making them have to swerve, the brownish one tripping over his feet. The black one followed straight through.

The white one, the quickest, was ready for her. Da came to a stop, watching as the lither wolf stalked her. The blood from the cut on his face turned the pristine fur red, matting it. Its gray eyes, resembling thunder clouds in the monsters anger. It and the black one circled her, and the brown grey one joined is. Da tried to stay calm, because panicking would not help. Nor would fainting or breaking down crying. But she was no warrior, and she felt the dread and hopelessness.

The white one seemed impatient, and lunged. Da raised her hands, blocking her face entirely with her fan. But the force never came. In fact, she heard the defensive growls, and when she opened an eye she watched as the other two backed away a bit, snarling viciously. Unsure if she wanted to see what could scare the monsters, she lowered her fan. The white wolf was pushing himself up on shaky legs, lying at the trunk of a tree. Gulping, she glanced at her savior.

She could only come to his shoulder, but then she was never considered tall. His brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and from the angle he watched the monsters she could make out his golden brown eyes. He had a goatee, and for some reason that threw Da off. He was amazingly built, with thick muscular arms and strong shoulders. In his hands was a large spear, the blade wider than Da, and rounded to a point.

"Do I have to remind you whose territory you're in?" the man said with a deadly glare. The monsters snarled in return. "Get out of here while you a tail to carry between your legs." He righted his spear and the sound of screeching howls and tearing clothes had Da gasping in terror. The man grabbed her, protecting her from the flurry of fur around them as more monstrous dogs attacked. They lunged past him and her, chasing the three.

Their jaws were aimed for the three's hind legs, their huge paws thundering against the foliage. Da realized as they disappeared in the shadows of the trees and the sounds dulled, that she was shaking terribly and he still had his arm around her waist. Fighting the blush, she quickly pulled away. The man easily let her go, instead looking beyond her at the way the chase had gone.

Da smoothed her clothes and the bun, which was practically nonexistent anymore, and watched her hero warily. Maybe it was because she was outside The Wall, or better yet, that she had seen him in a tense battle but she could not believe he was human. Not with the power that radiated off of him in waves. Not the way he had acted so easily, and not from the inhuman growl had had given. She hadn't heard it as much as she had felt it when he had held her.

She glanced to the ground, staring at the giant paw prints in the ground, trying desperately to fight away the blush as she tried to fix her hair out of her face. He glanced back at her and gave her a smile that under different circumstances might have made her knees weak. Squaring her shoulders, knowing full well he could be as much an enemy as the other wolves. She knew full well she couldn't stop him, and she couldn't even do enough damage to slow this man down, but she was going to face the problem holding her head high. She refused to look like prey.

_The first part is just kind of to show you more of Xiao's life, their relationships, and more insight onto the monsters on the other side of The Wall (yeah, the builders weren't poetic). And it is a little bit of an adder to the plot. Who were the wolves that attacked her? Who saved Da? Will he help her? Will she get over The Wall in time not to get caught? Dun dun dun_


	5. Uncomfortable Situations

He looked the small girl over as soon as he was sure the guards had everything under control. Although there was only three, their scent couldn't be mistaken. He had only met two of them once; Xiahou Dun was not a good sign. Nor an easy opponent with Zhang He by his side. The third he couldn't put his finger on, but he knew the warrior would be a challenge too no doubt. Obviously they were either playing with the girl, or trying to capture her more than kill her. It would prove problematic, no matter what their initial goal had been.

She was trying to straighten her hair, which was completely a lost cause from his perspective. Her brown eyes were downcast, hidden under thick lashes and her once porcelain skin was coated with dirt. Her clothes were wrinkled, and still lying wrong on her shoulders. Her weapon, highly unorthodox, swayed from her wrist half closed. He could see what the others had seen. She was beautiful; he could see it under all the dirt and leaves. And when he spotted her reddened cheeks he couldn't stop the grin on his face if he had tried.

She looked up and instantly straightened herself. Her face became stern, still blushing. She let her hair fall and tangle, grabbing her fan. Her eyes met his. Still smiling, he asked "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you," she said curtly. Da couldn't be rude to him, as much as she wanted to just run away. He did save her, thus she was in his debt. She couldn't dishonor her ancestors by not treating him thusly.

"My apologies. The guards should have caught them before they even got close to you." Oh yes, he thought with a slight growl, his guards would have an ear full when they returned. It wouldn't do to let the warriors grow lax with Wei acting up. He glanced back at her, and she only watched him warily. "I am Ce," he said after a moment of tense silence with a slight bow.

"It is nice to meet you," she said, bowing a bit. Though, her eyes never left him. Ce sighed as he looked her over. Xiao had often spoken of her sister, which had made him curious. Especially when the guards had started talking about her as well. Since Quan had arrived, Ce used the opportunity to go out that night leaving Quan any duties they had for him. He found the trail easily and had just planned to watch the girl, to see what everybody had been talking about. Of course, Wei had always had a talent of not following anybody else's agenda.

"So, you are going to go see your sister?" he said, trying again.

"Yes." Monosyllable sentences. Great, he thought.

"Do you want some help getting to the clearing? Or can you find your way?" Ce asked. He noticed the slight widening of her eyes and the way she glanced around the trees before quickly looking back at him. "I can lead you to Xiao." He offered with another, though not as cheerful, smile.

"…Please." Da gave in. She was completely lost, not remembering how she had run. Though she didn't want to be in his presence any longer than necessary, she had to get to a familiar place. Still holding her fan in a grip, she didn't move. Giving another small sigh, Ce walked past her. She jumped and turned to watch him with wide eyes. He stopped when he realized she hadn't moved from the spot. Looking over his shoulder, he raised an eyebrow. She frowned, the first emotion he'd seen on her face, and slowly followed him.

It wasn't really a long trek, he knew this. She had gone far from the trail, but it had been mostly a straight line. However, she couldn't move too fast, which he believed was partially because she wouldn't take those wary, scowling eyes off of his back. "You know, maybe if you watched your feet more than my back you might not stumble so much," he put out.

He glanced back at her over his shoulder. He was growing rather impatient. She kept tripping and stumbling, not watching her footing. Ce sighed as he heard her slight shriek, which made him cringe at the pitch, and the way the rocks tumbled around her feet. He had done nothing to earn her distrust. In fact, if he did say so himself, he earned some trust by saving her. Nothing to boast about, but he didn't think he deserved the constant glare.

She only glared harder up at him as she fixed her dress. Ce gave a long sigh and shook his head. He had expected better. He had expected her to be more like Xiao, though she was better than some of the other humans. He hadn't ever met any on their side of The Wall, but from what he had heard it was 'kill first don't ask questions'. "I swear, I'm not going to swing around and lop your head off Red."

"I don't know tha-what did you call me?"

Ce stopped walking, realizing he had let it slip. He turned around, nice and slow so as not to scare her, and shrugged. "Xiao refuses to give your name out to us. I don't even think Yu knows it. So, the guards that watch the area started calling you Little Red One, for whatever reason. Sometimes I worry about some of them." He glanced back to where they had run off to before back to her. "It just kind of stuck."

"She still is doing that?"

"Doing what?" Ce said before he could stop himself. She jumped, proving that he wasn't supposed to hear it.

"…A gypsy once told her a name has power. Thus, you shouldn't give out other people's names to people. She believed it." The stern expression returned and she stood tense. How she wished she could just not talk to him. But again he was helping her. He gave a chuckle, shoulders slightly shaking. Since she still wasn't offering her name, he turned around and again led the way. Da followed some paces behind him, though still in his weapons range she guessed.

This was why she watched him carefully. Just because she was forced to be polite didn't mean she had to trust the man… beast… thing. She groaned slightly, making him glance back, realizing she still had no way to classify them that didn't offend Xiao. Beast was touchy with Xiao, and Da had a hard time calling him such when he pass as a human. It came more naturally to call him man.

They walked in silence, Da having to listen to him and glance down at the ground. "Clearing is just ahead," he said, climbing up a small ledge. Da stopped and looked up at him with a small scowl. He glanced down to watch as she tenderly grabbed some rock to pull herself up on. He grinned at the pout on her face, and easily knelt down. He extended his hand to which she stared at him cautiously. Sighing, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. "I'm not a threat," he said again even though he knew it would do no good.

Da couldn't stop the blush from being pulled up, but quickly snatched her hand back when she had stable footing. Holding her wrist to her chest, she watched as he dusted himself off and then pointed. "Your sister is waiting just ahead." Da leaned over to look to where he pointed, not fully trusting him not to send her into some dastardly trap. Instead she saw the glow of the silver moon and an open field between some trees.

"… Thank you, again." It was hard to say, and she glanced at him sideways to do it, but felt better when she did. Not knowing how to say goodbye, she instead just ran into the clearing as fast as she could. Ce watched her go with a smirk, and didn't look when Yu stepped out to stare at him.

"What happened? I heard the calls."

"And I notice you came running," Ce said with a grin, rolling his head to look at Yu.

"Who was it? Did they attack Lady Qiao?"

"It was Wei. I don't know what they wanted from Red, but they weren't trying to kill her."

"This does not bode well." Yu sighed, putting his head in his hand.

"You know her weapons a freaking fan?" Ce changed the subject, a grin growing on his face.

"Yes. I saw her show it to Xiao. I was rather bemused as well, until I heard her reasoning's." Ce just laughed. "Are going to return?"

"Yeah. I'll be sure to tell Pops, so be expecting a call when you finally get back." Yu nodded, and smiled when Ce walked past him. Yu turned and made his way back to the edge of the clearing to watch Xiao and her sister. The two were hugging, Xiao nodding as her sister recited her tale. Yu probably should have listened, to have more of an idea of what happened when he returned.

Instead he sighed as he watched worry spread across Xiao's pretty face. He had been trying to keep the impending battle from her, wanting her to remain happy. There was no way now to keep her in the dark. Running a hand through his hair, Yu craned his neck to look up at the bright moon.

Da had run back through the trail, out of fear and need. She scaled The Wall in a rush, and dashed back to her room. She knew she would get no sleep that night. In her room she stuffed the coat away and hung the fan back up on the wall after cleaning it. She hurriedly took off her night gown and stood before a mirror to check the damage.

She had a large bruise on her hip that was an ugly mix of purples, greens, blues and reds. Her elbows were slightly scabbed over, and her feet had started to bleed as well from some of the sharper rocks. Pulling the band from her hair, and watching the lump fall and hang against her neck, she grimaced. Checking outside to see the time, she pulled off the cloth shoes she had worn and ran into the bathroom to scrub the dirt off and try to condition her hair until the giant knot came out.

One of the maids had knocked on the door, to which Da had to rush back into her room, soapy and in a towel to toss the destroyed nightgown and shoes in the waste basket in the bathroom, under the trash already their. Slamming the lid shut, she had let the maid in and the two had discussed Da's early morning start. The maid had eyed her a bit, raising one slim eyebrow before giving a cautious nod. She then began to make the bed while Da went back to the tub.

He stood, stretching his limbs. The snaps and cracking sounds familiar, yet still as painful as the first time he had tried. The changing of limbs, they way they had to grow and reshape, always making him groan and frown. Not to mention they way his stomach lurched as his organs changed their positions. Yes, changing without the adrenalin rush was always a different experience, no matter how many times he did it.

Rolling his shoulder, he glanced at his comrades. They had avoided a large fight with the guards of Wu, but had not come out unscathed. All three of them were tired, Zhang He had taken a close hit to the eye, he himself had bruised ribs from hitting the tree, and from the looks of it Cao Ren's legs looked a little bloodied from the fall he had taken. Most of their injuries, he realized, were from the girl. Snarling, he turned to face them both.

However, before he could say anything, a woman entered the scene. "It seems you have failed Dun," she said, steel eyes narrowing.

"Lady Ji," he said with a bow of his head. "It is good you are safe."

"And not only that, you have alerted those of Wu our interest in this land. Your pride seems to have ruined Yi's plan." Dun's one eye narrowed at her. "Fret not though, proud warrior, I shall leave you to boil in your own anger. Cao can have the honor of rubbing your nose in your loss." Smirking, which did nothing to diminish her beauty, she turned to He and kneeled next to him. She tenderly touched his cut and started to remove the blood with a cloth she carried.

Dun watched as she cooed and worried over him and Ren. Giving another long, frustrated sigh, he turned to the pile of cloths she had watched over for them. It would not have done to have torn their clothes to chase after the little girl. Slowly he donned the blue clothes. Yes, he knew he would face many problems when they finally returned. Not only had he not captured a simple, weak, little girl but Wu now had more a sure idea that Wei was up to something. Yes, he was in trouble no doubt.

_So, Da doesn't like Ce, Yu's already being protective, Ji isn't being nice, Dun is worried, He needs a mirror, and poor Ren only got about two sentences, both of which only mentioning his name.He always seems left out, like a lot of the characters of Wie are. Its kind of funny that the people of Wu get more attention, in DW and in fanfare, then a number of Wei people when Wu always seems to be Cao Cao's and Zhang Liang's second priority (As Shu and Wei are total rivals while Wu sits back, lets those to bash on each other, and then moves in for the kill) There's my useless rant. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
_


	6. Problems Brewing

Ce sat on a log, head bowed down, cleaning his spear. Although, he kept glancing up to watch Xiao pace around the fire pit. She had found him, forcing him to do whatever he needed to with her following him.

She had claimed that since he and Yu were oath brothers, he'd know how to handle him. Except she hardly let Ce speak. As such, he forgot what he was going to say by the time she let him get a word in. Now Ce just blocked her out for the most part. She made another lap around, flinging her arms around as she spoke.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me! I can believe you didn't, or anybody for that matter, but him! And with my sister walking around in the dark with them running loose! And they're in town, with my sister! Did he really think I didn't deserve to know this?" She swung around to stare at Ce. "My sister is on the line!"

"She seemed to have some good survival instincts." He shrugged.

"Not the point! You're almost as infuriating as him!" Ce shook his head as she went off again about how he had gone about telling her. Apparently Yu had gone about all the wrong ways. Ce pitied him. Cleaning the rag he was using, he continued the important work of keeping his weapon up to par. Making sure to get within the dips of the gold, he realized Xiao now stood before him, hands on her small hips. "Are you listening to me? Oh my gosh! You're horrible at this listening thing! How are you a brother? Da was never this bad!"

She threw her hands up in the air, only missing Ce because he leaned back, and stomped back to where she started. He presumed she was going off to find Shang Xiang, as the two had bonded well enough, to rant about men in general. Shang Xiang was good on subjects like that. He however was more worried about the name Xiao had spouted off in her anger. She had been known to say some more personal things in her rants, most of which Ce didn't pay attention to out of respect for her personal privacy. He didn't even know is she remembered what exactly she said in her rants minutes later.

He had a suspicion that Red was named Da, since he couldn't imagine Xiao ranting as such to just anybody when she had somebody she had a tight bond with just some rooms away no doubt. Ce let the grin spread across his face, filing away that information, as he gently wiped at the base of the blade. There were more pressing matters to attend to, but Yu was going to show up soon to discuss what Xiao ranted about and what Yu thought of it all. Ce sighed and dropped the rag in a box he carried all his cleaning supplies in and waited with a sigh. "What I do for brothers," he said, spotting Yu walking in the way Xiao had left.

Xiahou Dun sat in his room, legs crossed and his arms resting on his knees. His punishment had not been overly harsh, it being one of the few times Dun had ever done wrong. That, and Dun was fairly certain his cousin knew that the beating Dun would give himself over the lapse of judgment was going to be more than enough.

He opened his eye when he realized another entered the small room. He however refused to turn. The intruder, he knew, stood tall and regal behind him in the purple robes he was often wearing. His long dark brown hair smoothed and straightened into obedience, and dark eyes calculating every movement behind a sinister smile. Man in wolves clothing.

"What do you want Yi?" Dun snapped, having no patience for a man he despised.

"I wished to speak to you about the girls you have uncovered, Dun." The strategist of Wei raised a clawed hand to his chin, smile unwavering.

"What of them?" Already unhappy with his presence, the touchy subject had Dun tensing further.

"What is it you know of them?"

"Same as the others," Dun said while rising. He turned to face the man of equal height, one molten eye glaring. "One now lives within the Wu pack, watched constantly by their great strategist. Her sister visits every moon cycle. She distrusts our kind, even though her sister lives with one pack and she was saved by their prince." Dun watched as the wheels turned in the strategists eyes. He could not say he trusted the other, finding him far too unnatural. The man was unlike his kind.

Yi had lived alone with no pack for the majority of his life, which was highly unheard of. It was one thing to be the 'lone wolf' in a pack, but no wolf was ever alone if he could help it. The wolves desired a pack, and a strong position in that pack. This man was so unnatural. Not to mention he resembled humans in their 'higher thinking'. He did not follow instincts. They did not have 'beasts' as he had heard some stupid humans say. His kind was not two entities in one body. They were wolves with the capability to rationally think. Not that it mattered. Instincts were hardly ever wrong.

As, he thought snidely, he had proven. He had tried to think, to go against instinct which screamed to leave the girl alone, and now he had failed his cousin. Snarling, he bared his teeth at the man across from him. "That is all?"

"All else is trivial. The sister, Da, is protective and enjoys dressing up. She likes fruits and adores all cute animals. Her father is insane and her mother is dead. There is a bounty on the Xiao's head, and she can not fight. If that is all, please get out." Yi only grinned before swooping down in a bow. Showing his sharp teeth in a growing, disturbing, smile, the wolf left the small room in a flurry of clothing. Dun couldn't help but relax when the strategist was out of sight. Frowning now, he decided that it was time to find his brother.

"Some of the people in the household are becoming suspicious," Da said as she sat in the tall grass.

"I'm sorry," Xiao mumbled. "Maybe we should change the time we meet? Or you shouldn't come for a bit?"

"I think," Da paused, "that it would do better to avoid meeting right now. Later, since you can contact the messengers, you send me something telling me where to leave a letter to you, and I'll set up the next meeting when I think it will be safer." She looked over at Xiao, who sat beside her.

Xiao nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to him and you just promise me that we will see each other at least one more time."

"We will Xiao. I promise. I'll wait for your letter." Da stood, dusting off her clothes. She then waved to Xiao, who stayed on the ground, and made her way from the clearing. The two never said goodbye, it being a small unsaid rule about their secret meetings. She left her cloak more open, between it being warmer at nights and it allowed more movement. She hadn't admitted to Xiao, but the attack had terrified her.

Her nightmares were worse, not that she had the evil dreams every night for the last few months, but when she did she awoke in tears and sweat. Da wouldn't let a fear keep her from her sister; it would take something far larger and probably the force from another, to keep her from her dearest sister. But the trek through the forest was shortening her life by months if not years the way it worked on her nerves. It was worse than the first time she walked through the woods, in her own opinion.

Ce watched the girl quickly make her way down the trail. Since Wei had attacked her, he had weaseled his way into guard duty. It was easy enough, kept Xiao happy, and allowed him to watch the pretty, little close minded girl. She was stubborn in the fact that she would not accept them, and he was sure the attack Wei did was not helping them any on the scale.

He watched as she jumped at every sound, brown eyes wide in terror. Her grip on the silly weapon turning her knuckles white. He really felt bad for her, and almost asked why she had still come. But then he had thought about Quan and Shang Xiang, and decided he wouldn't stop either. He watched as she quickened her already fast pace when The Wall came into view.

He was pretty darn sure Wei hadn't really planned on attacking on her, and wasn't going to make a big move for some time yet, but thought the brave girl deserved protection nonetheless. If she was willing to face her own fears, fight the personal battle, then he'd fight the physical battles for her. Least he could do for Xiao anyway, he thought, since she was making Yu happy… for the most part.

He sat upon some cushions, the book in his hand holding little of his attention. Not that it really mattered. He already knew everything inside the book. But it never hurt to look busy so that the morons that constantly scurried through the halls of his abode wouldn't stop to bother him.

Lazily turning the page, he glanced around the room. Today was the day he was to tell Cao Cao his strategy to start the impending war with Wu. Reclining back, he set the book down to rest on his lap. He was no fool, and neither was Cao Cao. Wu knew that the war would soon start, and the battles would be fought. The battles would rage long, and how gruesome the battles would be. Swords, teeth and claws all bared to the enemy, the howls painful against the usual silence of the forest.

Shutting the book and standing with the grace befitting the great strategist of Wei, he replaced the book where he had found it. He already knew the strategy, and it was close enough to the designated time to go and find Cao. Flipping his hair over his shoulder, and smoothing his features he walked out. He couldn't be seen with such a malice filled smile. No, such an expression might hint to his more selfish wants. And that couldn't happen, not yet.

_More action in the next chapter promise. But I will never ever again say I'm going to go at a certain pace, because when I do I seem to get very slow. You get it when I write it now. No more promises about that. Deal? Deal._


	7. Charging Ahead

_Decided to get this up. I've got a big test this Friday, and another next Wednesday I think... Then a week of finals. So, I hope to be able to write, but who knows._

"How much could Wei have to mobilize?" Xiao asked, hands on her hips and eyebrows raised.

Yu looked up from the map he was staring at and chuckled. "It hasn't always been this way, but many packs have joined together under one Alpha. In Wu, Alpha is Sun Jian. In Wei it is Cao Cao. In Shu it is Liu Bie. Each pack protects a large amount of territory. Jian is expected to lead us to safety, as all Alpha's are supposed to. His children, Ce, Quan, and Shang Xiang traveled between all the small settlements to check up on them. Ce started to travel with Jian more less than a year ago, since it is assumed he is to become Alpha after Jian relinquishes the honor of being Alpha."

"Assumed?" Xiao took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"The honor of being Alpha is open really. Anybody could at anytime challenge Jian for the Alpha position. Most don't even think about it though. His is a good Alpha. It is assumed that Ce will take his place. But somebody could challenge him for it."

"So, while Ce is 'prince' and Jian is 'king' it isn't permanent?"

"Correct." Yu looked back down to the map. "In all actuality no position in the pack is." At that point, Lu Xun entered the room with a bow. He then brusquely walked over to Yu and the two spoke quietly and quickly. Yu snarled and rose. "Xiao, Jian is calling for me. I am sure that some of the pack members need help packing. If you would be so kind as to help them I would be most grateful." With a smile and bow, he walked out of the room with Xun trailing him.

Xiao sat, staring at the map for a bit, taking in the new information she had learned. Using her index finger, she lightly circled their settlement on the map with a small frown tugging at her lips. Shaking her head, she stood and made her way out and to the packing people. Walking with her hands clasped in front of her, she watched all the commotion.

Most of the adults walked around in their human forms, bustling about. They wore simple cloths, clothes that should they have to shift in emergency it the clothes would most likely not get in the way. Of course there was always the few who wore enough to protect what was rather sensitive to any type of contact. Most of the werewolves preferred their human forms for the advantage of hands, and shifting back and forth was, from what she was told an unnerving experience and not to be taken lightly.

Most of the young ran around as whatever their mother's usual form was. It was easier to feed and maintain a child of the same form. During the nine months the mother could only have one form. By the third month, whatever she was-human or wolf- she stayed until the child learned to shift as well. Xiao could only smile she spotted the usual kids, running around with giggles and squeals as the darted between legs. Xiao smiled and walked over to the children, planning to herd them away to allow the adults peace to pack in.

Yi stood, watching as all the soldiers readied for another days march. The attack on the little border settlements had been easy. But of course, that was fine, expected even. They were small, mostly miniature bases to keep on eye on the border. Wei had a few as well. The coming battle would be the first real one. This would be the last march, and then they would set up camp and ready for the fight.

Yi, if course, had everything planned and the generals knew what to do. It all just depended on what strategies Yu would pull. Not that Yi was worried about that, either. Yu was an outstanding strategist, but most definitely not out of Yi's range. Yi would not worry, especially not for the first battle. Instead, he stood and watched the soldiers, thinking of his plans. His wants. His future.

The battle would start, and everybody knew it. Every soldier was on edge, clutching their weapon. The archers were aligned, up in the trees, and the Calvary unit, men in wolf forms, were prancing in place. Across the battlefield was Wei's army. Yu walked up to Ce, who stood in the front lines. His armor polished, hair pulled back, and face stern.

"Think it'll be a quick one?" Ce asked, not turning to look at Yu.

"I doubt it. Both sides have had months to plan this battle out. This battle shall surely take lives."

"Every battle does." Ce spun around and looked over his troops. He started yelling to the troops, raising yells and howls of eagerness. Ce was always good with the troops. Yu watched as the soldiers roared, and could distantly hear the Wei army giving off their own howls. Yu held his breath as Ce gave the command and the main forces charged.

Ce easily swung his spear, the Wei soldier falling. Easily spinning and ducking from another man's swing, cutting the man at the legs. He too fell with a scream. Righting himself, the werewolf blocked a third soldier and pushed him off. A wolf lunged then, Ce barely having the time to dodge. The wolf didn't continue, one of the Wu soldiers catching its attention by throwing a spear.

Wu was making progress, which was worrisome. Yu had been right. Both sides had months to plan out the battle. Most likely an ambush was ahead of some sort. It was rumored that Yi enjoyed ambushes, and destroying the enemy army with falling boulders if the situation allowed. Ce was rightfully glad that the situation didn't. As the soldiers rushed past him to engage in more soldiers, Ce tried to see ahead. All he saw was red and blue.

Da sat within her room, her book in her lap. She had gotten Xiao's letter and since then had relaxed some. She looked up when the whistle had been blown. Moments later it was seen that all the towns soldiers were running up along The Wall, not that there was an abundance of them, but it was a sight to see. Brown eyes wide, Da tried to stop herself from hyperventilating.

She shakily stood up, letting the book fall to the floor, and leaned slightly out the window. Most of the town had stopped as well, plenty of the citizens running inside or staring stupidly at The Wall with Da. All their screams were deafened by the explosion.

Ce braced himself, closing his eyes, as the heat hit his skin. Snarling when he could again stand, he glanced around. Flames licked at the trees, and soldier of red and blue lay everywhere moaning. Ce tightened his grip on his weapon, lifting his lip with a feral snarl. Throwing his head back, he gave a roaring howl. As the survivors joined it, the howl was carried through the battlefield and over the sound of the cackling flames.

Da stumbled as she ran around her room. It was barely heard, and most probably didn't even recognize the howl, but Da whipped around again to stare out the window. Biting her bottom lip, she turned back around and grabbed her fans. She was sweating by the time she got into the streets, from the heat or from worry she wasn't taking time to stop and figure out. In fact, she would later realize she didn't stop to figure much out at the time.

Running purely on worry, she ran through the back alleys and behind the buildings. Few people noticed her, so few being out anymore. She didn't know what was going on beyond the wall, and all her thoughts were on Xiao. She would admit, having no contact with her hand put Da's nerves on edge. She still didn't trust those wolves that held her sister. She made her way to The Wall, but stopped short of climbing it.

Yu quickly assembled his force, mind reeling. Scouts easily gave off their reports. Their first force, the main force, was mostly gone or wounded. The archers in general were still going strong, and the secondary and third cavalry unit was unharmed. Yu ordered the cavalry unit to hit from the sides and for the archers to tentatively move in. It was the last scout that had Yu cursing. Ce was still in the front lines, and had found the son of Wei, Cao Pi.

Yu growled, deep enough that it wouldn't be heard by the preoccupied soldiers around him, and thought about sending reinforcements Ce's way. Pi was surely to have a good amount of soldiers with him, and Ce's force was surely decimated after such an explosion. The archers however, he reminded himself, would be their shortly. He couldn't send the force behind him until the Wei army was closer. Yu did hope, though, that Ce would remember this was a defensive battle.

Shang Xiang slowly traveled between the trees, leading her force of archers. It had taken much persuasion, but she had been allowed to stay and fight. Quan had been sent to some other, now border settlement to protect it. She could hear the battle before she saw it, and edged her way in. Her force following.

She would have rather of been up in a big, sturdy tree than on the floor. But with the way the flames licked at everything, she and her archers had no choice. Giving the hand signal, her archers dispersed and found cover that preferably wasn't on fire. She dropped to one knee, using a bush, and notched an arrow. She let it fly and smirked as one soldier fell. More arrows flew past her, and more of Wei fell.

She glanced around the field, mostly to see if anybody noticed her position, as she reached for another arrow. Wu soldiers were doing better than expected, not that they were expected to fail. By no means did she expect that. She notched the arrow, and let it go to pierce a soldier in the back. Soon the cavalry unit would arrive, and that would turn the tide. This _was _there land. They _knew _their land.

She saw Taishi Ci before the enemy did. He and his unit lunged down from a hill, jaws wide with a feral roar. Shang Xiang smiled as she watched the Wu soldiers start pushing the Wei army back. Either the Wei strategist had underestimated the prowess of the Wu soldiers, or there was another bomb ahead. She was sure Yu had sent more scouts to look. He only made mistakes once. Notching another arrow, she took aim.

Da hid behind a crate, hands clammy as she listened to the talk of the soldiers. They rushed past her, every soldier finding something new to do. She craned her neck to the spot where she planned to jump. It was close enough to both her current position and where she usually went down from.

Now that she had stopped panicking, she realized the stupidity of her choice. She could not, however, return home. Either way she was going to be caught, most likely captured, and taken to the prison. If she was going to get caught, she had decided, she might as well try to get to Xiao. Some more soldiers ran past her crate, and she ducked down. She glanced around, and she saw the soldiers some good feet away, both ways.

It was the best she had gotten since she had hid behind the crate, and didn't believe she would get another chance any better. She resisted the urge to bite her lip, knowing that if she got jarred anytime during the endeavor it would likely tear her lip open, she quickly dashed across the open way. She walked low to the ground and on the balls of her feet, hoping to be silent. She did make it to the spot, but was spotted as she tosses the rope over. A soldier yelled, and Da practically jumped over the edge.

She slid down the rope, her hands burning. The soldiers had rushed over, and started to pull her up. One soldier leaned over the edge, almost within reach to grab her. She swung with one arm, batting his hand away, and then let go of the rope. There was no fall in her mind, only the thud of when she hit ground and the pain. The soldiers were yelling more, and Da tried desperately to roll over. She hoped to hide her face from their view.

She was pushing herself up when an arrow embedded itself in the ground near her head. Eyes wide, tears falling down her cheeks between pain and shock, she realized one soldier was yelling off warnings to her. Lip quivering, she stood. She wasn't really listening to him, but scanning the forest. When she spotted the trail, she mentally estimated its distance. Too far, she dashed off straight ahead. Another arrow flew, and hit a tree as she ran past and into the coverage of the trees.

She stopped and glanced back after she was sure she wasn't seeable. Chest heaving, she gasped for air. Nobody was going to follow her. Not until her father rose the price and some great bounty hunter made it to the small town. Rubbing her back with a whimper, she looked towards the trail. Still having no plan of action, other than what she planned to say to Xiao when she finally found her, Da made off in that direction.

_Well, action as promised. I tried to incorporate some of the other peoples views. And Shang Xiang, if all goes as planned, will become somewhat important later on, so I figured I better start including her in more. So, question for all who care to read this. I've got that **Better Half **story going on, and was wondering for those who read **Hideous Beast**, if you guys would like a Lu BuxDiao Chan story from either a)their last moments or b)before Xiao and Da got there or something. Just curious._


	8. Fear

_Alright, the second part of the action packed promised chapter._

_**Last Time:**_

_**She stopped and glanced back after she was sure she wasn't seeable. Chest heaving, she gasped for air. Nobody was going to follow her. Not until her father rose the price and some great bounty hunter made it to the small town. Rubbing her back with a whimper, she looked towards the trail. Still having no plan of action, other than what she planned to say to Xiao when she finally found her, Da made off in that direction.**_

Behind him Ce could hear the sounds of the cavalry unit arriving. Dodging a swipe of a sword and returning with a thrust, Ce growled. Once the battle had been raging for minutes, it became difficult to use the senses. Everything had the smell of blood, and his ears were ringing from the clash of metal and the screams. Having to mostly rely on instinct and sight, he was usually unbalanced. The only good thing was that his opponents were in the same boat.

Pulling his spear from the soldier's stomach, Ce flicked his wrist and let the blood fly. Spinning his spear around his shoulder, he twisted to point at the young man watching him with cold mahogany eyes. The son of Wei laughed and pulled his sword from his sheath. Twirling it with efficient skill, he side stepped and pointed the tip at Ce's throat. Ce returned the gesture with a throaty snarl, and the two lunged.

- -

Da moved through the bushes and under branches. Her back hadn't stopped throbbing, making her pass over the small animal trail that had led her to the clearing. Huffing more than breathing, she stopped to take a quick breather. Resting against a tree, she craned her neck back to stare up at the tree tops.

All the branches were twisted with each other, like all the trees were holding hands. The thick leaves made seeing the sky almost impossible, the sun making the small open patches glow white. Groaning again, she shook her head and pushed herself off the tree. A long, gurgling howl had her freezing in spot. Eyes scanning the woods, she didn't dare to breath.

Flashes of the night so many months before ran through her head, and she fought down the panic that swelled in her chest. Swallowing it down, she quickly jerked her head around. A crash of leaves had her spinning around to see a large canine fall to the ground. It lay on its side, wheezing for air. Clutching her fan, she slowly walked her way around the beast, making a large half circle.

There was a large gash on the monsters side, running from its ribs to its hips. She could see the muscles and some of the ribs, and had to take a step back and gag at the sight. The canine gave a last long wheeze, and then a final howl. As it fell limp, Da glanced from it to the trail of broken branches and blood it had left in its track. Da wasn't sure what side this one had been on, and didn't want to have to face whatever was cruel enough to leave such damage on the living being.

However, she was terribly lost. Steeling her nerves, she grabbed one fan and slowly walked through the open way. She desperately tried not to step in any blood without looking at the trail, and failed miserably. Staring at the darkening trail, she was thankful that she and her sister had often volunteered their time at the infirmary. Often patching people up, Da had never been queasy. Of course, that didn't mean she had to think about the dead wolf behind her, she thought with a deep frown.

Her climb was slowed considerably when she could hear the clash of metal and the roars of the angry. She didn't stop however, and when she reached the rounding of the hill, she carefully peeked over and into the battlefield. What she saw had her breath catching. The mix of red and blue was amazing as it was fearsome. Soldiers fell only to be replaced by another willing to skewer the opponent. The smell of blood was like a wall, so potent it brought tears to Da's eyes.

She quickly scanned the battlefield, nails digging into her palms. When she spotted the man from months before fighting another man, probably another beast, she bit her lip. They were far enough away, and moved enough that Da had to watch for moments before she could see him well enough to know for sure it was him. His opponent was quick, with swift sword play and agile twists. But he easily kept his spear in pace with him, blocking the thrusts and swings.

The other beast, not Ce-now that she remembered his name- dropped his sword, which was easily blocked by the stronger man. He, however, twisted his wrist and the sword slid from the handle of the spear and he thrust forward. The sword tip scratched at Ce. Da was able to discern no more, as the rapid crunch of foliage behind her caught her attention. Instead of turning, like she tried, her ankle caught in the bush and she went to the ground. The blur of white that leaped over the bush as her butt once again met ground had her screaming.

Quickly ripping the vine from her leg, she dashed away and back on her feet. Glancing back, she saw the pristine white wolf, with a curved scratch of blotchy redness tainting its otherwise perfect face. Snarling, the beast charged her. Cutting the turn close, she went around a tree at an angle it couldn't copy and ran straight into the battlefield.

--

Ce was lucky enough to lean back in time so that only the tip of the sword punctured his arm. Swinging his spear with his other hand, Pi was forced back. Both of them were startled from their staring contest from hell as another explosion went off. Pi cursed, both craning their necks to look. It came from the Wei's temporary camp. Ce grinned. He always could count on Wu.

Pi turned back to Ce, and the two shared a snarl. He then quickly dashed away, disappearing within his soldiers. Ce would have preferred to have pursued, would have preferred to have ended it. But he couldn't risk the soldiers. Just looking at the ragged men surrounding him told him that. Plenty of the Wei soldiers were still around, allowing the generals the time to retreat, giving Ce a way to compensate for the loss of Pi. Spinning his spear impressively, he turned to the charging soldiers hoping to take advantage of he tired state.

Easily blocking one, he gave another soldier a kick to the stomach and spun. The one soldier's blade slid and fell from his hands, and the third ended up with a gash through his leather armor and chest. Using the end of his spear, he stabbed the weaponless soldier, piercing a lung. He turned to the one cowering on the ground when a smell foreign to the battlefield reached his sensitive nose. Letting the soldier run away, Ce turned toward the smell, with furrowed brow and a frown.

--

He had found the girl from before, the one who had marred his otherwise beautiful face. The scratch had yet to heal. Mostly on his part, since during the march he had let it get infected. He had easily stalked the girl, and almost had her. Again.

He had chased her through the battlefield, amazed at her ability to run and not get hit herself. His soldiers had noticed his chase and a few had joined in. As he had neared, the explosion had gone off. He halted, as did his soldiers. Glancing at her, he gave orders to continue the chase in the wolfish growls and grunts. His soldiers raced off again, and he had to return back to camp to make sure everything was alright.

He had taken one last glance at the girl before twisting and weaving between soldiers to the camp. Da watched him with a quick thought of relief before she realized that two more wolves were continuing the chase. She looked ahead again, and darted out of soldier's way as she ran. She distantly heard some of the soldiers shouting at her. Or maybe they just were yelling curses at each other. She didn't know and wasn't going to stop to figure it out. One soldier, a one dressed in the purplish-blue color swung his sword at her. She raised her closed fan in a instinctive block.

The force of the hit had her flying back, but the metal of the fan edge kept his blade from hitting her. Crying out, she was startled when she was caught. Strong arms wrapped around her with a slight grunt. Although the position was awkward, she was at an angle, one arm caught in his grip the other almost hitting him and one foot barely touched the ground if she stretched. Opening her eyes she looked up to see the handsome face of Ce.

It was easy to see, and hear, that the wolves were overjoyed with the new easy kill. Not only was Ce tired, she could see it between the sweat and deep breaths, but by his less than predator grace as he retreated back some. He set her on the ground as he moved backwards. As soon as both feet were on the ground he pushed her behind him and gave a feral roar.

One wolf lunged in response, the other stalking around in a circle. Ce blocked the lunging wolf, the long handle of his spear caught in the wolfs mouth. Throwing him off, the wolf flying and landing in a roll, he turned to the other. This one advanced quickly, snapping at Ce's lower body. Ce swiped at the ground, unable to move backwards. The anticipated the attack, and stepped on the spear to lung upwards at his face.

Ce hissed as the canine bit down on his arm he had brought up to block. It snarled and jerked its head a bit, tearing more flesh. Ce pulled out his spear, and adjusted his grip to hold the beginning of the pole. He planned to stab the soldier in the chest, hopefully hitting the heart. If not most definitely a lung. Instead the wolf released his arm and gave a howl of pain before collapsing. An arrow was embedded in the wolfs spine.

He glanced to the other wolf that had charged him to find an arrow in its neck. Looking farther back, he saw his diminutive sister lowering her bow. Somewhere even farther away was the voice of Yu, yelling off orders. Probably, he thought, rushing over this way while he was at it. Ce would have chuckled at the predictability of his childhood friend but his knees gave out and he crumpled.

Da watched as the mountain of a man collapsed. First he dropped his spear, and then he fell to his knees. She reacted without thought. Running around him, ignoring the body of the wolf, she caught him with a grunt. His head lay at the base of her neck as she lowered herself, his one arm trying to take some of his weight off of her. Da situated herself to be able to control him, and then pushed him back to give her access to his arm.

The bite was messy, blood already coating his arm. She refused to look up at his face, unable to face the bright golden gaze. Eyes that resembled the smoky one eyed monster. Nor did she want to see his elongated fangs as he gasped for air. She already had to look at the way his nails grew and became sharpened to claws; anything else might stop her from helping him. Slipping off her over top, a nice cotton shirt with sleeves to the elbow, and wrapped it around the wound.

She used the sleeves to tie it together. It was a crude bandage, and could do as much damage as help. She doubted it would be considered clean, and could cause infection, but the blood flow had to be stemmed. She pulled a ribbon from her hair, ignoring the way her hair was again clumped together and limply fell against her neck, and wrapped it around the small puncture on his upper arm. She kept her face still, like she always did when she wrapped up the gruesome wounds.

She did not think about anything, just the fact that she had to help save a person. Not how they would have gotten the wound, or if they would live. Such thoughts made her hands shaky. As she leaned back and took a deep breath to look for more wounds that would need immediate tending to, she saw from the side the legs of a woman. Turning her head and looking up she met the jade eyes of the archer woman.

_Dun dun dun! Happy Early Mama's Day (to those it applies to). Personally, I think they so deserve more than a day, but hey. I'm a nobody. Hope to update soon. Toodles._


	9. Looking Inward

_Alright, a little longer than usual._

**Last time**

She did not think about anything, just the fact that she had to help save a person. Not how they would have gotten the wound, or if they would live. Such thoughts made her hands shaky. As she leaned back and took a deep breath to look for more wounds that would need immediate tending to, she saw from the side the legs of a woman. Turning her head and looking up she met the jade eyes of the archer woman.

Ce awoke to pain from his hand to his shoulder. Blinking, he pushed himself to a sitting position, grunting with the effort. Glancing around, he gave an enormous yawn, filling the room. The tongue curling yawn was mildly interrupted as the door slid open and Yu walked in with a raised eyebrow. Waving at him, Ce finished his yawn, accompanied with another before he could properly speak.

"It is good to see you up my dear friend," Yu said, grinning now. Leaning back outside, he caught somebody passing by and spoke gently to them. They gave a nod, and when Yu looked back he caught the quizzical look Ce gave him. "You are hungry aren't you?"

"Yeah," Ce gave a shrug as if he hadn't thought about it. Which, he probably hadn't. "So, how long have I been out?"

"Off and on for a day or so." Yu found a chair and sat down.

"I was awake before this?"

"The herbs probably prevent you from remembering."

"Ah. So, what happened after I blacked out? What'd Wei do and what happened to D-Red?"

Yu raised an eyebrow at the almost slip up, but pretended not to catch it. "Wei took more damage then us. Wu soldiers are strong. Although there are many dead, and a number of casualties, we are still running strong. Wei has moved camp back some, farther away. I would have liked to continue on, to attack. But I will not do so until we have more soldiers.

"Lady Qiao is now living with us, I'd say regrettably so though. She did not seem too happy. She and Xiao have been together like glue since Lady Qiao was brought to camp. Apparently she had caught sight of the explosion and panicked. She was seen on her way out. Although, officially we had to have you agree, she has been accepted until you awoke," Yu explained. Although Jian was the official Alpha, each pack had an Alpha and probably Alpha female to 'rule' under Jian. Ce was usually seen as Alpha in his fathers place.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with her. I doubt she can kill us, or that she'd risk Xiao to make up some scheme with the town. But then maybe I'm still drugged," Ce said with a grin. Yu shook his head with a chuckle. "Either way, I think she has to stay. Xiao would probably castrate me if I didn't let her stay. If Jian said it, I don't know. But I'm pretty sure I'd be doomed."

"Xiao was thrilled to learn that Lady Qiao would be staying, yes." Yu nodded his head, remembering fondly the smile that lit her face. He was almost jealous of Lady Qiao for being able to make her so happy. Almost. Yu leaned back in the chair and watched Ce realized there was a bandage all up his arm. Like any man, he started to poke it, and see if there was a weak point so as the bandage could 'fall off' and he could see his more gruesome injuries.

"That's good. Xiao's sweeter when she happy," Ce said, not looking up from his arm. "And since the war is on standby, everybody is a little happier I'd bet."

"I'd leave the bandage alone, Ce," Yu finally said, hearing footsteps of somebody coming their way. He'd like to be able to say he tried to stop him, so as to save his own hide from a verbal lashing. Ce ignored him to continue searching his arm. He was now testing to see what exactly would hurt to do. A knock on the door halted his trial and error learning and Ce was mildly surprised to see Da bring in the food.

She carried the tray carefully, making sure not to spill the soup made. Giving each of them a trained bow, she set the food down. Yu watched with suppressed laughter as Ce looked from the food back to her and then back to the food. She gave them both tentative glances, looking very uncomfortable, before bowing one last time and disappearing. Probably back to the kitchen. Ce looked over at Yu with a raised eyebrow before back at the food. "Well?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm obviously not allowed out of bed until a doctor says so. Get me the food." Ce waited in a way that was almost considered patient. Yu shook his head and put the tray on his lap for him. "If she's been keeping busy, then I really don't think there is a reason to say no to her being here. If she sat around moping, maybe. Although, I'd imagine she won't be any better at convincing Xiao to go back with all the other families to safer ground."

Yu nodded grimly. "Yes, I doubt she would be much help in that department. Besides that, she is helpful. Like Xiao, she is good with the wounded and cooking. She also has the patience for laundry and larger meals."

"Think she cooked this?" Ce asked, pointing to the soup with the spoon.

"I doubt it is poisoned. She's cooked your meals since she came. Like I said before, you probably don't remember because of the drugs, but she has always brought them in when you're awake and usually retrieved the dishes as well." Yu watched as the words registered and Ce's expression twisted into shock. "She told Xiao that she felt she owed you for your heroic endeavor on the battlefield. She has also made sure to show Shang Xiang her gratitude."

"…That's stupid," Ce mumbled as he sipped the soup. Yu, however, didn't miss the blush. Grinning, he shook his head and gave a small sigh. Although everything had calmed down for most, Yu still had to keep everything running smoothly, and plan the next attack. With Ce awake, his burden would be lessened some. "So, are you going' to go get the healer? Whoever had stayed? Knowing I'm not bedridden would totally make my…morning?"

"Yes Ce, it is still morning. And since you asked do politely I'll go and try to find Lao for you."

"Lao stayed? He's cool. I'll be out of bed in no time."

--

Ce watched as Da, she had been kind enough to introduce herself the next time he had found her struggle with the basket. He almost went to go help her, but she often refused if anybody tried to give her aid. In the few days she had been in the camp, she had slowly removed herself from Xiao's side. She often went off to do more individual tasks, unlike Xiao who stayed with a group and enjoyed a conversation.

She wasn't rude, and if spoken to she would respond in the politest manner possible. And, if somebody was lucky, they'd pick the right conversation topic and she would seem to forget that she didn't like them. Xun, after the shock she had at seeing him, was often able to make her talk and sometimes Ce himself if he tried. The only person Da made a point of avoiding was Yu. Although anytime she caught him with Xiao she would stop and watch.

The conversation when Ce had brought that up. "So, you're in trouble now," Ce had said with one of his more smug grins.

"Trouble? How so?" Yu had asked, looking up from his soup.

"Well, now that Da is here you've got to ask her for permission to court Xiao. Then again to take mate and possible change Xiao. And from what I've seen, she isn't fond of you. At all." The way Yu's golden brown eyes widened, the way his mouth slightly parted, and the way the color drained from his already pale face had Ce laughing loud enough to draw the attention of many around them. Yu had no comeback for that, but quickly straightened his expression and posture to glare at Ce, who continued to laugh mercilessly.

Beyond her masked hatred for Yu, she was hardly horrible. She was intelligent, caring, and funny if caught at the right time, and most definitely beautiful. If she could get past her racism, he happily admitted that he would find her a wonderful companion. But, as he watched her carry the basket of laundry down to the river, Ce had to remember her side.

Shaking his head, hair falling around his face since putting it up with one hand was more hassle than it was worth, and went off to find Shang Xiang. She was always fun to annoy, and until Yu wanted to discuss war plans he had nothing better to do.

--

Da gently knocked on the door, and when there was no answer, she peeked into the room. Finding it empty, she entered and walked over to the bed. The room was surprisingly clean and tidy. Setting the laundry basket on the floor, she pulled out his clothes and set them on the bed in piles. Refolding the ones that needed it, she couldn't help but keep glancing back out the door.

She really didn't want to get caught. Not that she was doing anything wrong, as far as she knew. But Ce always left her feeling embarrassed. She guessed it was the way he would smile at her stammering, and the fact that he was never really laughing at her. More, the way she responded. But the way he would look at her after she done something always made her feel giddy and stupid at the same time.

Da made a point to help him in anyway she could, from making sure his laundry was clean to striving for a delectable meal. She had been somewhat surprised to learn that they didn't eat food raw. Xiao had laughed, saying she had been surprised too. But, apparently they only ate food raw if it was a fresh kill, and preferably if they were apart of the hunting party. So, Da worked hard.

Whenever Xiao asked why, Da always had an answer. She wanted to be of use. She didn't like being here, but she wanted a home. Preferably with Xiao. But if Yu had his way, she would only be in the way. As such, she was going to prove that she could survive in the encampment without clinging to Xiao for security. Da kept telling herself this, not liking the way it sounded almost fake. She ignored those thoughts as well.

Glancing again over her shoulder as she finished with the pants, she noticed his spear. It was leaning against the wall, as bright and beautiful as if it was new. Glancing once more at the door, she sneaked over to it. Biting her bottom lip, she looked the spear over. She dared not touch it, nor even breathe on it. He would know she was in here, his sense of smell giving her away, but that wasn't way. The weapon was surely too heavy for her, and if it tipped she'd have no way to return it to its position. More likely than that though, the deadly blade would probably fall at her, cutting off a most valuable limb.

Staring at the gold between the blade and the pole she missed Ce standing in the doorway. He had known her to be in his room, having caught her scent. He didn't expect to see her inspecting his spear though. First he watched her in shock, and then slowly just gave a small laugh. He had caught her enough to know that she didn't particularly like being caught doing anything outside of work or relaxing. It wasn't allowed for the wolves to realize she had personality.

Deciding to be nice, he silently backed up and hid around a corner. He quietly waited until he saw her rush out of the room, almost dropping the basket and forgetting to shut the door. As she ran down the hall, he slipped inside his room. He stood in the middle, and unconsciously took a large intake of air, smiling at the familiar smell of her. Reaching for the clothes on the bed, he missed the little girl watching through the slit in the door, hazel eyes twinkling and ponytail bouncing as she skipped down the hall.

--

Not for the first time, Xiao noticed Da leaving the room. The two shared a room, firstly because it took up less space and secondly because Da had admitted to not being ready for her own room. Xiao yawned, staring at the slightly open door. Da didn't usually full close the doors because they made noise when the door fully closed.

Xiao gave a second yawn before turning over and falling back asleep. She knew her sister, and how her sister ticked. As soon as everything was sorted out, Da would be better. She idly wondered about the others, hoping they wouldn't disturb Da. But then, it was a given one of them would. Moaning, she settled into a cocoon of blankets and drifted to sleep.

Da slipped into the laundry room and found a basket of dirty laundry. She often liked to have something to do with her hands while she thought and if was far too early to make breakfast. Carrying the heavy basket to the river, she glanced around again. Only in her nightgown she didn't have to hassle with trying to keep it dry, just that if she did get it wet it would probably be very close to if not see through. Her hands working, she let her mind wander.

She had been within some sort of contact with the wolves for almost five months straight. Yet it was the last week that had her very foundations shaking. It had started to become hard to stay distant to the kind people. It had become difficult not to enjoy their company, and more so not to look forward to the interactions. The only one she found that she had absolutely no problem hating still was Yu. But even then, at moments when she forced herself to look deeper and be totally honest with herself, it wasn't entirely because he was the root of the problem. Because without him, Xiao wouldn't have gone over the wall the first time.

"Lady Da?" a soft voice said, breaking Da out of her thoughts. Jerking up and swinging her head around she spotted Xun. The more she had thought about it, it hadn't been a surprise that he and Meng had been spies. He, she found, was one of the harder ones to hate because he was such a gentle person. She had said that once, in one of her unguarded moments and he had blushed and stammered in an adorable manner that had her laughing.

"Ah, yes?" Da said, blushing at being caught. After traveling for five months in her nightgown she wasn't so worried about that. Especially since she had seen enough soldiers walking around nude, the cavalry unit if she remembered correctly.

"If I might be so bold as to ask, what are you doing?"

"Thinking. And the laundry that didn't get done today," she mumbled, glancing down at her wet hands.

"Summer is coming to an end. 'Tis getting colder at nights," he hinted, taking a seat next to her. When she didn't reply, he continued on gracefully. "Do you wish to talk about it, Lady Da?"

The title made her laugh, since she seemed to be the only one granted a title, unless Xiao became angry with him, then he called her such as well. He was the only one to call her Lady, and it seemed weird but she never said anything on it. He watched her for a moment, and then looked down at the gurgling river. Her hands had stopped, and she realized moments later that she was crying. The tears ran slowly, crawling down her cheeks at a snails pace, but it was enough to put Xun on edge.

"I'm not really upset that I hated you guys," she said, and Xun noted that she probably didn't realize she used past tense. "And, I can reshape my beliefs. It's hard, but I can. But, I lied to myself Xun. I've been lying to myself." She started to ramble then, probably reaching her breaking point. Xun marked the similarities in her and Xiao. He was slightly surprised that they rambled much in the same manner. Da was calmer, reserved in her arguing, her thoughts already sorted for the most part.

The smell of her tears was the worst. Having gone through most of her trauma alone, he figured she'd break worse than Xiao but the tears were difficult. She was wringing the shirt to a point of causing damage and Xun wasn't sure how to tell her. Or if he should. He did hate to be on the receiving end of a woman's scorn. He glanced from her dainty hands to her face, listening enough to her rambling to be able to comment when she finished venting.

Neither of them realized that her tears had attracted some more company. A few of the half-awake men of the camp coming to check on the obviously distressed pack member. Among them was one man unsure of what to call the anger that swelled in him as he watched the two sit together, quietly conversing over clearly personal matters.

_The stories moves forward, inch by inch. Last story was all about plot. This ones all about character development. I almost worry about the next one. If there is one. Toodles_


	10. Moving Forward

_Chapter Ten for everybody. Schools almost over for the summer! Hurrah!_

Ce slouched in his makeshift seat. A large tree had fallen years before, and where the roots and trunk met make a nice throne like seat. His arm was healing nicely, and he was allowed to do most anything again saves for take the bandages off. Lao was sure that if the bandage came off his arm would get horribly infected.

So he sat in the chair he had found and claimed as his years before with his spear impeded in the tree within arms reach. Wei had gone off and attacked Quan's camp, the battle ending but a day ago. They had yet to receive the latest message from Quan. Not that Ce worried. Quan was smart, and with Zhou Tai at his side Quan was safe. Hopefully, so was the camp.

Running a hand through his hair, which he left down since he had gotten used to not going through that routine, and craned his neck to look at the sky. It was autumn again, with some of the leaves turning gold. Fall was so hot it was sometimes hard to tell if it was. Until the nights, when it would drop temperatures gradually. Only a few of the leaves had fallen, but plenty of them were dying giving the forest top a magnificent look. Pulling at some tangles in his hair, and at the strands that got caught in the wood, he gave a small groan.

At some laughter, he leaned forward to see if his guess correct. He smiled when he was. Da made her way down a trail leading to the river, basket in hand. Ever since the night, she had seemed to open up. Not in so much of a way that it was scary, but she gradually allowed herself to live. Ce had been correct in his assessment from when she showed up. She was a wonderful companion.

Seeing her walking buddy had Ce loosing his smile. Xun had been around since the night, probably going out of his way to help her be friendly. Or something. Ce realized the problem, why he was upset. He didn't like Xun being so close to her. But Ce wasn't sure he wanted to acknowledge that. Doing so would admit that he wanted something more from the pretty Qiao. Admitting that would cause problems, for him and her, because than more instincts would emerge, and with the war going… Ending those thoughts with one more growl sent Xun's way, though he was sure Xun didn't hear, Ce reclined back and glared at the tree ahead of him.

- -

Yu quietly made his way through the camp, taking note of anything that seemed important. He stopped by the infirmary to check on any of the wounded, asked a scout for any news on Wei, and then stopped by the kitchen to see what they were up to. He was avoiding Xiao. This made his days long and boring. He couldn't, however, be upset with how much he depended on her to make the days so much better.

Ce was off pouting somewhere, so even he wasn't help. So, Yu had turned to little duties around the camp to entertain him. Not that it was doing a good job, Yu thought with disgust as he left the kitchen. Sighing, he glanced around again. What he saw surprised him into immobility. Da was marching his way, eyes locked on his, fits clenched. Her dress was a little wet, meaning she probably came from laundry.

Xun was jogging behind her, his expression worrisome. Looking back to the older Qiao Yu stiffened when she called his name. Her voice was surprisingly calm for looking as mad as she did. "Yu, I'm so glad that I found you."

"May I ask why, Da?"

"If you would rather your and my sisters relationship discussed in the open than yes, please, ask." Da met his eyes, and even with being short she seemed intimidating to Yu. As he led the way to a more private area, his reading room, he decided to blame her intimidation on the fact that she was the older sister of Xiao. Opening the door for her, and letting her enter first, he eyed the hall before following in. She stood next to the small table, hands on her hips as she watched him.

"Please, have a seat," Yu said, motioning to the cushions. She denied. Sighing, Yu asked the question. "What is it you wish to know, Da?" He couldn't really deny her any information. As the only other Qiao in the area, she had every right to know and understand his intentions and what he had already done with Xiao.

"What do you want from Xiao?"

"Ah…" Yu floundered. Da watched him, still with the stern, unforgiving expression. Only when he came up with nothing, did she supply help.

"From my understandings, you and her were close before I appeared. You are the reason she traveled past the wall, and ultimately why she is here in this camp. From what I have heard, you continued to and her were becoming close. Now, you avoid her at all turns. I want an explanation as to why you feel the need to hurt my sister in such a heartless manner," she said, still in the cool and even terms that had Yu cringing.

"She noticed?"

"Of course she did. Obviously her time with you was important, and if you hadn't noticed that then I don't think you should be a strategist in all honesty."

"I did not mean to hurt her. Never would I want to be the cause of her pain," Yu said with a quiet sigh. Her expression didn't soften. "I wished to ask you for permission to court Xiao."

"You had to end all interaction with my sister for that? You could not enjoy her company without courtship involved?" Da raised one eyebrow, taking in the request, the power she now had.

"Not entirely, but it made the temptation lessen. I did not think it would take me this long to ask you."

"Then why did it?"

"I-I was scared of rejection. I wish to honestly court Xiao, and to do so now I would need your permission. Your dislike for me was evident, and thus I had reason to fear your very plausible rejection." Yu looked around the room before his eyes again fell down on her. "So I ask you now, Qiao Da, may I court Qiao Xiao?"

Da stared up at him. She idly wondered if she would have denied him, had he asked before she had gotten over her racism. Taking a deep breath, and letting it out slowly she answered, "Would my rejection really have stopped you?"

"I think that I wouldn't have been courting Xiao, but I can only avoid her for so long. I would have, however, done everything in my power to change your mind," Yu said softly. "I wish for Xiao to be happy. To do so, she would need you and your blessings. You are, whether I like it or not, a very large part of her life."

Da slowly nodded, taking in the man that fully was Yu. "If she will have you, then, you shall have my blessings. Just, never again play with her emotions Yu," Da said with another slow nod. Yu's smile reached his eyes, which practically glowed in his happiness. He again and again promised his loyalty to Xiao, and to never again hurt her. Da paid it little mind, already knowing he would. She didn't doubt the promises, having no real reason to. "You only have my blessings if she will have you. You must go and ask her for permission to court, Yu."

"Yes."

"She was heading to the infirmary to return the dry laundry." Yu nodded and followed her out of the room. Giving her last thanks, he dashed off to plan a way to not only make up his blunder, but to also ask permission to court. He had to play by Da's rules. Da watched for a moment before turning back around and towards the kitchen. Dinner would need to be made soon.

- -

Da made her way around the men, helping wherever she could find a need for her. They were readying for war. New soldiers had appeared and readied over the small break, and Yu had spent much time planning. He had also been very good in treating Xiao, much to Da's pleasure. He seemed to always have time for her younger sister after a day of sitting behind a table with a map.

He had also been subtly leaving gifts for Xiao to find. She had asked about it to Xun, who had explained somewhat the courting ritual to Da. It hadn't seemed too different from the human way. At least, with the briefing Xun had given. Xiao was now somewhere between the kitchen and the housing. Picking up after some of the men, Da hustled to put it away. She didn't support the war, but she had to support the soldiers.

Dumping the clothes into a basket she spotted Ce. He was surveying the whole mess of men as he pulled on some armor. Da made her way to him. He didn't seem to see her until she did a small bow, a habit that hadn't died from before when she hadn't lived with them. He looked down at her, eyes slightly wide like he hadn't expected seeing her.

"Good luck out there, Ce," she said happily.

"Thank you."

"It should be easier this time, since there will be nobody to rescue," she joked lightly.

He smiled down at her, arms dropping as the armor clicked. He then seemed to remember something of importance and lost his cheerfulness that made him so endearing. "If you'll excuse me Da, I've got to speak with Yu." He nodded his head her way and walked past her. She quickly lost her smile, turning to watch him leave. She didn't know why, but it bothered her the way he brushed her off. It almost hurt.

"Hey, Da," a familiar voice caught her attention. Turning, she saw Shang Xiang grinning at her. "Come help me tie this real quick. Please." She held two strings that would hold her leather armor. It allowed more movement than metal, and was far more silent than chain mail. Quickly making her way to Shang Xiang she nodded with a smile.

"Don't mind Ce," Shang Xiang said conversationally as she let the strings go. "He's just upset that Yu found a girl before him is all. He's been pouting lately."

"Such things matter?" Da asked, raising an eyebrow as she tied the many strings.

"To the competitive kind." Shang Xiang laughed. "He's a big boy now, he'll get over it." Shang Xiang stared off in the direction Ce had all but run, brows furrowed as she contemplated the weird behavior of her eldest brother.

_So Xiao's getting her happily ever after, Yu's proving Ce wrong, and Da is still lost. And how is Wei doing? I've gotten them all planned, they'll be in the next one. For those who care, I've got an Live Journal account with some drabbles about DaxCe (and some original work) up. My account name in mclaughing. Their is a link on my profile._


	11. Inside Attack

_Alright, here is chapter eleven. Things are starting to heat up a bit._

**"Don't mind Ce," Shang Xiang said conversationally as she let the strings go. "He's just upset that Yu found a girl before him is all. He's been pouting lately."**

**"Such things matter?" Da asked, raising an eyebrow as she tied the many strings.**

**"To the competitive kind." Shang Xiang laughed. "He's a big boy now, he'll get over it." Shang Xiang stared off in the direction Ce had all but run, brows furrowed as she contemplated the weird behavior of her eldest brother.**

Da sat at the table, carefully cutting the meat that was brought in. Across the table reclined the young man who had brought in the kill. She still hadn't decided whether he had been apart of the hunt or had just been the delivery boy. He stretched out his long legs with another sigh and glanced over at her. "You're seriously going to just sit here and skin all the rabbits?"

"Yes," Da said without looking up at him, thus missing his frown.

"That's exciting."

"You don't have to sit here with me, Tong." She glanced up at him with a smile. His father hadn't wanted him to join the battle yet, but neither had he been able to keep Tong fully away from the fight. Cao had pulled some strings though and Tong had been left to guard the settlement. Tong had been dragging his feet around the camp since the rest of the army had left, pouting, moping, and complaining to whoever would listen.

"What else is there to do? Go talk to the old geezers here also to guard this place? Or maybe go listen to Xun ramble about fire tactics he's learning?" He propped his face up with his hand, staring at the opposite wall. "At least if I stick with you Xiao'll show up eventually and make a fool of herself."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that."

"Whatever." Da rolled her brown eyes. The poor man had to have the last word. Looking back down at the rabbits she picked up the knife again. True to her nature, Xiao bounced into the room minutes later.

"Hi Tong," she said with a clumsy wave as she took a seat at the table before turning to Da. "Guess what? Yu kicked their butts and the army is coming back! The scouts saw them coming home!" Xiao continued to prattle on; easily putting the little pieces of meat into bags. Both Da and Tong stared at Xiao as she repeated what the scout had told her. Da started back to finishing the last rabbit, wondering how change came so easy to Xiao. Da herself had never enjoyed change, but Xiao was at her best during it.

All three glanced up, Xiao quieting momentarily as two other soldiers walked into the kitchen. The two chatted, one an older soldier the other looking only slightly older than Tong. Each nodded their heads at the trio in a silent hello before going their way to find some food. Da tensed, and couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't safe. Xiao watched them as well before looking down at the full bags she had.

She rose from her seat, arms full of the bags. She picked up her chatter where she left off, making Tong look from the men to her again. Da noticed how tense he seemed, hands fisted and a deep frown on his usually bored expression. Da went to tell Xiao to sit back down, that they'd put the bags away after she finished with the last rabbit. As the knife gave a metallic ring when she slammed it on the table in her rush, the room broke into action.

The younger wolf whipped around and grabbed Xiao, all the bags falling to the floor making a slippery mess. The older one quickly went to Tong, fist swinging. Xiao tried to struggle against the bigger man, slipping on the meat. The two toppled over. Tong caught the fist, and the two became a mix of swinging and growling. Da rushed over to the man on top of her sister, knife in hand. She stabbed at the man, catching his side. He let Xiao go to lunge at Da.

The older man dropped Tong on the table, breaking it in two. Seeing his comrade trying to fight off Da and Xiao, who had started to attack the man once she got on her feet, he moved to grab one. The small one swung around, hands more like claws in his angered state, and swiped at Xiao who had been hitting his head and back while trying to kick his knees in. He caught her arm, sending her flying into the cabinets. Da stabbed his arm with a cry to Xiao.

The bigger man grabbed Da as the small one tossed the knife with a snarl. "Didn't think it'd be so difficult to get the brats," the bigger one said.

"C'mon. We gotta get." The smaller one turned to grab Xiao. Neither saw Tong back on his feet, picking up the knife. Hunched over and stalking, he made his way behind the large one, who was trying to make sure Da couldn't kick him. He lunged with a roar, the knife landing in the wolf's neck. He made startled gurgling sounds before falling, dragging Da down with him. The small one turned around to see Da trying to crawl out from under the big thug, and Tong holding a bloody knife and snarling at him.

Before any of them could move a howl was heard and the doors were busted down. The room filled with soldiers. The small wolf glanced around, looking for a way to escape. Seeing none he tried to shrink down and bared his neck in a show of submission to the soldiers. He was roughly dragged to the prison cell as Xiao was carried to Lao. The rest led Da and Tong to a less bloody room.

- -

Sima Yi sat underneath a large tree, lute in his lap. He didn't usually partake in such useless things but he had been unusually happy lately. His plans would finally be furthered. His future would start to take shape. His wants. Such was a reason to celebrate in his mind. Carefully he strummed the instrument. Plucking the strings he played a slow, dangerous song. He couldn't stop the psychotic grin that spread across his handsome face as he played out the song, images of his future playing to the song.

He heard his scout coming and gently leaned the instrument against the tree and schooled his expression. It was his scout, a wolf loyal to him. But Yi always tried to appear cool, collected, and detached. It helped keep all of them guessing. The wolf strolled into the clearing and nodded his head in a silent acknowledgment. Yi did not return the gesture. The scout dropped a package at Yi's feet, like he always did. The wolf had lost his tongue some years back in an incident he didn't want to tell. And Yi didn't care enough to pry it out of him.

His scout bowed his head again and disappeared into the shadows of the forest. There wasn't much to talk about, thus no reason to stay. Yi gently picked up the folders, leaning back against the tree. Yes, he decided and he pulled away the strings to the folder, it was a good day.

- -

Da couldn't help but worry as she heard the crash. Rushing with the dress and quickly pulling her hair into a ponytail she ran into the hall. She had been separated from both Tong and Xiao after the incident. She had been told to go take a bath and wash up. She had dunked herself in the water and rubbed away the blood before running back to her room in worry.

Running towards the sound of snarls she rounded a corner, and forgetting shoes, almost slid into the wall. Catching herself, she opened the door to see Yu holding Tong up by his shirt and snarling in his face. Gasping, she stood shocked in the doorway.

"Why didn't you protect her? You incompetent cur! Worthless mutt! Xiao sits in there with a gash because you couldn't protect her! What were you doing in there? Watching?" Yu yelled in Tong's face, words mixing with the growls and snarls enough that Da couldn't understand his whole speech. Tong whimpered, stretching his head to the side to show his neck as he tried to loosen Yu's grip on his shirt.

Yu slammed Tong again against the wall, snarling something fierce. Da rushed forward, giving a yell of protest. Tong gave her a look of shock as Yu turned to her, baring his fangs. Da stumbled to a stop, fear rising as she saw his glowing molten eyes and large fangs of the enraged wolf. Any words and breath she had got caught in her throat and she started to shake. Yu froze in the spot, but Tong started to wiggle and caught Da's eye.

Tong clawed at Yu's wrist, the blood shining in the morning sun from the window. His shirt had elongated holes, some blood seeping into the cotton. His expression was even more worrisome. He most definitely had lost the sarcastic charm. He seemed to be fighting the want to protect her and show submission to Yu. He glanced from Yu to her in a way that shouted get away. Da couldn't leave him, partially because she didn't think that if she unlocked her knees they would hold her up, thus all that would accomplish was getting her sprawled out over the floor, and because leaving him just would not be right.

"How dare you treat the man that saved Xiao and I as such? Without Tong Xiao and I would surely have been whisked away to some ungodly place. I do hope you don't think we killed the thug in the kitchen?" Da said, reverting back to her more 'noble woman' way of talking. She was only glad that her voice was steady. She hated looking like prey. "If anybody should be blamed for Xiao's injury it would be me. I was of less use in that quarrel than anybody. But that can't be why you are angry."

Yu stared down at her for a moment, completely still. He lowered his top lip, eyes widening a bit as her words registered. "Maybe you have some anger that you weren't here to protect her, which in itself is folly because you were out protecting her from an army. Or maybe you are just angry that she was hurt, and for any reason you are venting on Tong. But you must realize that you are being more like a vagrant oaf than I have ever seen you. You are lucky Xiao can't see you in such a beastly state. I imagine watching you attack her savior just might put her already frazzled mind on edge."

She hadn't really wanted to threaten him with Xiao because she was already sure Xiao knew of the more wolfish tendencies of the werewolves and had obviously accepted it. But Yu had yet to loosen his hold on Tong, and the poor young man had already been dropped onto a table, being slammed against a wall couldn't be of help. Yu continued to stare at her, slightly raising his lip in a silent growl. He knew she was only trying to reason, but he could only register that she had threatened his bond with Xiao in some way.

She was suddenly blocked from his view by the broad chest of Ce. Glancing up at him, he gave another small growl. Ce raised one eyebrow before grabbing his bloody wrist. "C'mon Yu. Both of us already know I can whoop your butt in combat." Ce put enough pressure on the wrist, forcing Yu to release Tong. Yu pulled away from Ce's grip, the pain bringing him back more to his rational senses. Schooling his face, he glanced again over at Ce who released his wrist.

"I-it was- I'm sorry." Yu mumbled. He glanced down to where Da would be, but when she tried to peek around to see him Ce shifted his weight so Yu couldn't see her. Slightly hurt at the meaning, that he was not considered safe, he backed off. "I'm sorry," Yu said again.

"Go see Xiao. Your wrist needs mending and I'm sure she'd be thrilled to see you." Ce spoke in even tones, which was a good sign to Yu. It at least meant they could soon again be normal. That he wouldn't hold this against him. Nodding his head and holding his wrist, Yu turned and fled to Xiao's room. As he disappeared, Ce turned to look at Da. When he had heard what had happened he had quickly gotten all the information he could out of Xun, who had also stayed behind. It had taken Shang Xiang for Ce not to hold the little boy in a similar manner Yu had held Tong. He had gone looking for her, only to find her being threatened by his sworn brother. It left Ce feeling slightly stabbed in the back.

"Are you alright?" Ce asked, unsure if he meant from Yu or from the thugs.

"Yu didn't touch me. It's Tong I'm worried about," she said, again trying to see past him to Tong who lay on the floor. His long black hair was flipped over his face as he kneeled hunched over. Gasping, Da rushed past Ce to help him. Of course Tong tried to play it off, to which Da merely frowned and pulled him up. Ce stood stiffly behind, watching them with a frown.

"Playing peace maker?" Shang Xiang asked, hobbling in. She had lightly twisted her ankle during the last battle. She had been half following Ce, laughing at the man who was usually so sure of himself.

"You're not going."

"Excuse me?"

"Pops wanted you to go to the other settlement Wei was nearing, remember? You're not going."

"Again, excuse me?"

"You're going to train Da and Xiao some self defense. Since they aren't part of the pack we can't force them to, and ff they refuse to leave than they need to know. Just having some vague knowledge on how to wave some fans and stab a knife isn't going to cut it if Wei is after them." Ce turned to her. "You're the only person here who is their size and has an idea of their strength. Even Xun is much stronger than them."

"Would have liked to have been asked first. Father isn't going to like you running the pack."

"If he gets angry send him my way. I'll take the punishment." Ce glanced down at her then to Da who dropped Tongs arm and crossing her own across her chest for some smart remark Tong made. He fell back to the floor with a groan and an apology. Shang Xiang looked up at her brother, scrutinizing his expression before it all sunk in. She made a small 'o' with her mouth before smiling broadly. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad experience. At least she'd get to see what her possible sister in laws would be like.

_So yeah. Its longer than usual again. Its my way of celebrating getting 10/100 drabbles done on my livejournal. It makes me happy, cause I actually like some of them that I wrote. For me, that is reason to celebrate._


	12. Long War

_Like I said, I've been happy so i was able to spit this one out quick. Yu gets better, Yi... not so much._

**_"If he gets angry send him my way. I'll take the punishment." Ce glanced down at her then to Da who dropped Tongs arm and crossing her own across her chest for some smart remark Tong made. He fell back to the floor with a groan and an apology. Shang Xiang looked up at her brother, scrutinizing his expression before it all sunk in. She made a small 'o' with her mouth before smiling broadly. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad experience. At least she'd get to see what her possible sister in laws would be like._**

Yu stared at the letters in his hand. But he didn't see the words. Frowning, he dropped his head to the desk and gave a withering sigh. He stayed that way until Ce walked into the room and leaned against the desk. Yu was sure Ce was staring at him, but he didn't yet feel ready to move. Instead he gave another sigh.

"Having fun?" Ce asked as he picked up the cup of tea and took a whiff of it. Face scrunching he put it back and looked back to Yu with a face that clearly stated Yu was out of his mind for drinking it.

"A splendid time Ce. Joyous fun that leaves me jolly and seeing sparkles," Yu gritted out.

"Might want to get that checked." Ce jabbed Yu in the head with his thumb, making Yu sit up with a jerk. Brows furrowed in pain, Yu rubbed his scalp and glared at Ce. Grinning, Ce grabbed the papers Yu had been laying his head on and skimmed them over.

"That hurt."

"Little pain does you good. Tells you your nerves still work."

"What do you want Ce?" Yu gave in with a sigh, falling back to the desk.

"To make sure you're okay. You seem to be taking your outbreak pretty bad. Everybody is worried." Yu said nothing back and instead concentrated on the wood of his desk. "C'mon man, talk to me. If I don't get anything out of you I'm sending in Shang Xaing. And if she can't get you to crack, I'm sending her in with Xiao. Between the three of us in a row, you'll either go crazy or spill. Both of which are better than whatever rut you've fallen in."

Yu sat back up to glare at Ce. "I'm having a delicate moment, my personal life could very well be on the verge of disappearing, and you're threatening me with your sister?"

"You're lucky Quan ain't here, or I'd have him give Shang Xaing ideas." Ce didn't look up from the papers. "Anyway, you going to talk or do I need to go get Shang Xaing?"

"I threatened both Tong and Da. Da, Ce!" Yu almost sounded like he was whining. "Xiao's older sister! Your girl. That's like asking to become a lonely old man!"

"Wait what?"

"How can I look Xiao in the eye, honestly court her and give her the happiness she deserves when I honestly considered ripping out her sister's throat?"

"My girl?"

"I was just so scared after seeing Xiao in all the blood, and unconscious. I blamed myself. But Tong was there, and I was so angry. Angry at myself, and the thugs. I didn't really know what I was doing. I don't remember everything I said even."

"No, wait, hold up. My girl?" Ce was trying to get Yu's attention, who was leaning his head on his hand, basically talking more to the desk than Ce.

"Does Da hold it against me? You don't seem to. For that I thank the gods. But she is important. Xiao'll look to her for… girl things. Aren't mates apart of that whole girl advice stuff?"

"What?"

"But… Da's been reasonable hasn't she? Lately? Do you think if I explained to her she'd forgive me? Tong too of course. I'll apologize to him." Yu sat back, forming a plan as Ce floundered. "I can at least give it a try. I'm not above begging." Yu turned to Ce with a smile.

"What?"

"As always Ce, you have pulled me through." He clasped him on the shoulder as he stood, giving Ce an honest smile before turning and walking out of the room. "Give those documents to Xun or Meng. Or both. They both would enjoy going over such tactical documents. They both have seemed highly interested in the more intellectual side of battle. Again, you have my thanks Ce!"

Ce stood next to the desk, holding the papers, jaw slack for moments. He honestly hoped Xiao and Yu never had to vent to one another. Both of them already knew the answer, once they got all their worries out. Although it would be interesting to watch them get over an argument together, at least until the making up part. Ce glanced back down at the papers.

After what Yu said, Ce didn't have the attention span to read them. He had been avoiding Da as of late, making a point not to be as friendly as he would have otherwise liked to. How did they come up with her being his girl? Sure he protected her, but she was a 'guest' still. His honor rested on her protection. It sounded weak, even to him. But Ce was not going to admit to being weak. Sun Ce wasn't weak. Suns weren't weak. Scowling now, he stomped out of the room to find Xun. He also had an apology he needed to make.

- -

Da sat behind Xiao, giving a rather large sneeze. Xiao jumped and shrieked. Da still held her hair and the lunging motion had her falling over and some hair being pulled out. Across from them, Shang Xaing laughed. Xiao grabbed Da's extended hand with a groan. "That hurt."

"I'm sorry Xaio. Is your arm okay?" Da, after Xiao stood, looked to the arm. The gash was still lightly oozing, but being so deep it was expected. Xaio nodded the numbing herbs still in effect. She had woken up to being half drugged. After some interaction with the doctor and Yu that she didn't remember at all, she had declared that she couldn't take the blood any longer. Lao had let her out on the condition that she bathes under the supervision of Da and Shang Xaing.

All three of the girls were happy for the bath. Shang Xaing had been thrilled since she didn't really get one marching home with the men. She had happily led the way to the river. Shang Xaing, shaking her head at Xiao's whining, waded through the river to the soap she had made, and Xiao turned back around to let Da finish washing her hair. She couldn't really use her injured arm, with all the numbing in it.

"So how has Yu been courting you?" Shang Xaing asked, sitting on some of the smooth rocks.

"Good? From what I know." Xiao shrugged. Da patted her head and she went under the water, letting the current wash out most of the soap. When she came up Da had moved into the deeper water and was washing her own hair.

"That poor man has been worrying himself sick trying to honestly court you now. Da's really got him in a scare."

"I really don't think I'm that intimidating, being the other Qiao or not." Da glanced over. "I can't deny him, not with Xiao wanting him. I hadn't expected either of us to find love, or to be together. So, he could be considered a blessing."

"Why wouldn't you find love and all?" Shang Xaing raised an eyebrow, nose scrunching in her confusion. "I've never been over The Wall. And there aren't too many other humans in these parts for a long ways. You guys don't get love?"

"More often then not, no. Xiao and I, as nobility in the small town, would have most likely have been married off to a wealthy merchant If we were lucky we would see each other during travels, maybe if our husbands lived in the same town, and maybe we'd be allowed to visit. It all depends on how nice our husbands would be."

"It was depressing." Xiao butted in with a frown, running her fingers through her hair.

"So you guys don't get to choose over there?"

"Most don't. Our father would have chosen for us."

"I can't imagine who my Father would pick for me." Shang Xaing fell silent for a moment, thinking about it before sticking her tongue out and scrunching up her face. "Family can say no to a courting over here, like because Yu was asking for the permission you could have said no. Could have been the other way around, but it usually isn't. After that, he'd move on or try to have you change your mind."

"I can't imagine a girl asking," Da said, Xiao nodding.

"Like I said, usually doesn't happen. Parents can try to lead kids in one direction, but it all comes out to who the kids chooses." She gave a shrug. "Then the whole courting thing takes place."

"Yu's been offal sweet. Well, actually, he's always been sweet." Xiao pressed her index finger to her lips as she thought about it. "Hasn't he Da? I've been telling Da all about it. She's a worry wart."

"Xiao!" Da blushed with a glare and splashed at Xiao who squealed.

"Yu did explain it to you, right? You aren't going in blind are you?" Shang Xaing suddenly got very serious.

"I think so." Xiao lost her smile. "First is the gifts, and then the bonding, and then the actual mating. The whole thing could take anything from a few weeks to years."

"That all he said?" Both her eyebrows rose into her hair line. "I've known Yu too long to not give him a piece of my mind if that's all he told you."

"No, he went into detail. Like the gifts mean things, and are important. And the bonding is the super duper important part. The gifts are more to show family what would be provided and all. The mating he was a little vague on."

"Leave it to him to get all shy when talking about sex." She dropped her face into her hand before looking back up at Xiao. "You did know there would be sex right?"

"Yes. It's like the wedding, without the foofy dress and family present and long vows, and… the wedding."

"… I have no idea what a wedding is." All three of them stared at each other before Shang Xaing continued. "Anyway, yeah. I won't go into that part. I'll leave that to Yu for you. If Da wants to know I'll tell her though. Yu needs some balls if he wants to mate you. No pun intended."

"Thank you," Da said with a small bow. Xiao just made a pouting face.

"So, I'm not supposed to know, but what'd he get you? The whole gift giving on his part is almost up right?" Shang Xaing leaned forward.

"How come you aren't supposed to know? Yu didn't tell me that I couldn't tell people…"

"Its more so people don't start comparing gifts. I got a jewel this big; I got a deer this big. It's because some people start to get petty about it."

"Oh, so finding a boars head is normal? I told you Da!"

"He got you a boar?"

"Why would you give somebody a boar?" Da gagged, remembering that less than pleasant morning. She had woken up, stretched, and glanced around the room to see the dead eyes of a boar staring back at her. She had screamed enough that her face had gone slightly blue and Xiao had literally fallen out of bed. Yu had apologized all day for that.

"It's to show his toughness. How tough the guy is, is a large part of choosing. It two men want the same girl and she won't choose they'll fight it out. Like wolves. Depends on their preference if in wolf shape or not. Usually ends up in that shape by the end." Shang Xaing shrugged. "Fierceness, strength is always first. Next are usually ancestors. Showing his 'true wolves' blood' and all. This is more for old time's sake, but respected none the less."

"He gave me a skinned wolf, and a very pretty scroll. He read it too me, but I don't remember a lot of it."

"Probably the skin of one of his ancestors. Do not use it as a floor rug."

"Didn't even think about that…"

"A lot of people sleep with it draped over as a type of blanket until it's too warm to do so. It's like his ancestor watching over you. Their power guarding you from danger, enemies. Most family is saved, if they die in their wolf shape and can be saved, and put in the cave."

"The cave?" Da asked.

"Nobodies told you about that? I guess they really wouldn't have reason to, huh? Usually when a wolf comes to age, his or her parents will give them their share of heirlooms. Some family skins for protection, jewels, gold, tablets, and scrolls. You'd be surprised how rich werewolves actually are. Most of us would help out people for little to nothing. Money ain't much to us. If you offer to do some work or something they'll usually sell you what you need. Or just be willing to drop the price if you got money to give. Probably since gold and stuff had more sentimental value to us. But when they come of age the parents and the now adult kid would go looking for a suitable cave and they stash it all there."

"Yep! And Yu said the mating takes place in the males' cave. And usually the female's stuff is sorted into the males after its all said and done!"

"Usually. Unless she or he is stingy."

"So all of this is more guidelines to courting then set rules?" Da raised an eyebrow.

"A lot of people still follow most of it. Like, parents' probably deny a suitor if they don't send the gifts to their kid. And it's like you only want the other for sex if you don't go through a couple of weeks of bonding period at least." She gave another shrug and a small smile. "Very strict guidelines, I guess you'd call them."

"So what comes after proving their heritages worth?" Da was surprised how interested she was. Xiao and Xun had given her the basics, and what she could see from Yu courting Xiao it was a little odd.

"Usually he proves his wealth. He'd give her something with great value. An expensive gem, some metals like gold or silver. Proves he can provide 'humanly' along with 'wolfish' I guess you'd say."

"Yu gave me necklace. It's so pretty! He said it's like pure gold chain, and big and small diamonds hang from it. It's heavy though, and doesn't match any of my dresses." Xiao said bubbly, swaying from one foot to the other.

"The rest of the time he'd be giving her things that prove he knows her. Can give her what she wants. It lets the family know that he cares about her. Like if she likes furs he'd bring her a bunch of different furs or shapes and colors. Or flowers. Or jewelry to her liking. Depends on the couple."

"I've gotten some very pretty flowers, and he's taken me to a bunch of secret places. Oh, and he gave me a bracelet! I usually wear it, but am glad I wasn't today. Da was going to help me clean it. It probably would have gotten caught when that bad man cut me."

Shang Xaing nodded. "So, any idea what you're going to give him?"

"I don't know. I mean, I know what he likes, but I just don't know. And since I'm not exactly hording away family skins and heirlooms I'm not expected to give that. The girls list is so weird!"

"I've been worried about it too, for when I find my man." She noticed Das confused look and smiled. "We've got to go through the 'true blood' thing too. It's our first. Then we show we are willing to continue his line, that we are willing to be good mothers. If we don't, well, I guess you discuss with him about it. After that, we show our willingness to please him. Then we go through the whole thee days of just giving him gifts."

"Those would be sort of hard to show in simple gifts." Da dunked under the water after some silence, letting off all the soap.

"Yu said because I'm not wolf I don't do the whole blood thingy one. So I kind of wanted to get him an extra gift."

"That'd be sweet. I don't really know about how the courting would go if one wasn't a-" Shang Xaing stilled, causing both of the other two to tense. Snarling she lunged to the bank and retrieved the dagger she often carried with her. Ignoring the way her ankle throbbed she pulled the fairly large dagger out of its sheath and stared into the woods. Da grabbed Xiao, pushing her towards the band and Shang Xaing.

"I think," Shang Xaing said slowly as she lowered the dagger, "its time to start your two's self defense training."

- -

Yi checked again to make sure nobody was around. He really couldn't be seen. But he had to associate with the low lives. Face as impassive as ever he walked into the clearing. He could already smell the foul beasts. His purple robes flickered in the wind, giving him a far more graceful look than one would associate with a werewolf. Brushing his hair out of his face, he looked over the messenger.

He was a fairly fair sized man, nose stuck in the air. Long pale hair was styled for elegance, the mustache groomed with such care it was sickening. His bloody cinnamon eyes were the average color for his species, although they were accustomed to looking down at others. His armor was more for looks than for use, the flowy robes beneath it showing that he wasn't much on the battlefield. He stood in the shade of some trees, watching Yi walk out with a haughty expression.

"I am so glad you decided to come." Yi started, again checking the area for more of them.

"What is it you want wolf? And where is Cao Cao? I only came because Cao Cao called." The man glanced around.

"Cao Cao is busy. As I am sure you know, we are in the middle of a civil war."

"Such violence. Hopefully you will all kill each other," he murmured with a glare. "What did Cao Cao want?"

"There is a bounty out on some troublesome creatures that are proving in the way. You and yours are to speak to he who sent the bounty and… take care of them."

"For you wolves? Do it yourself."

"But there is such a prize in it for your clan. You really should reconsider."

He didn't miss the shining glint in Yi's eyes that proved dangerous. He didn't need to know this wolf to know that he was treacherous, unpredictable. Tightening his grip on his sword, the visitor swallowed before answering. "What would a wolf have that we would want?"

"Such a pathetic, stupid question. Family, of course." The visitor's eyes turned black in their fright as the shadows dropped from trees around him. Of course, he berated himself silently, a wolf is never alone. Baring his own fangs, smaller than the wolves, he pulled his sword from its sheath. He was a nobleman; he would not be taken without a fight.

- -

Ce sat against the wall of the armory, watching as Shang Xaing instructed Da and Xiao. It was easy to see that Shang Xaing hadn't taught too many people before, and not on something as delicate as pressure points. She had come to him, barely dressed much to Da's and Xiao's dismay, yelling about something smelling funny at the river and rushing away when she caught its scent.

She then fully agreed to training the two and set about making a schedule with Lao. He was honestly surprised she had thought of pressure points, but it made sense. The girls were never going to have the strength to be truly damaging without weapons, and pressure points didn't have to kill. Ce didn't know too many of them, only the basics, but as far as he had used them they worked.

Resting his arm on his knee he couldn't help but laugh as the sister's faces fell as Shang Xaing went though her and now probably their morning exercise. She was definitely going to be a brutal teacher. She was probably going to teach them in a similar manner Pops had taught them. Or Gai, he was a good teacher too if you liked the floor. Hopefully Shang Xaing would know, like they did, when it was time for the harsh teacher and when it wasn't.

Ce let his head fall back against the wall, his eyes drooping. It was going to be, he decided, a very long war.

_I hope that at least slightly clears up a few things on the mating ways of the wolves. Yi is less psycho in this chapter, and I apologize to people who like him. I see him as psychotic. Anybody who actually laughs maniacally while alone is at least a little cracked/obsessed/something. I blame Zhuge Liang personally. He screwed over both Yi and Yu. Thats my rant/excuse. Toodles._


	13. Two Steps Forward, One Back

_Way for a quick update and longest chapter yet!_

Ce let his head fall back against the wall, his eyes drooping. It was going to be, he decided, a very long war.

Xiao groaned as she leaned on Yu. He had taken her out to one of the more serene places. It was very pretty, with the river running through it and the flowers growing in just the right spots, and the trees were monstrous. The tree's roots were bigger than her. She had always felt small, but they made her feel so insignificant. Every tree, Yu had said, in the spot was over one hundred years old.

His arm was loosely laid around her waist as she sat to his side, leaning her head on his shoulder. Today, as his final gift, he had given her lovely thick jacket. It was a mixture of red and white, very much the native wolf look. Inside it had been lined with the soft fur of some rabbits. She had just adored the jacket, but it still was too warm to wear it. He had merely laughed when she had told him that.

He glanced down at her when she gave the long groan, face creasing in worry. "Is your arm alright Xiao? We can come back later if you need Lao."

"No!" Xiao's head shot up and she tightened her grip as well as she could around his waist. "I don't want to go yet."

"Alright. But if you arm does start to hurt-"

"I'll tell you. I promised didn't I?" She gave a roll of her eyes and pouted. Everybody had been worrying over her, Yu and Da being the worst. She was seriously worrying about what Yu would be like when she got pregnant. She had seen enough of pregnancies to know she'd probably be worse of then, than with the cut on her arm. It rarely even hurt. And when it did, Lao usually supplied enough pain killer that it didn't. Killing pregnant pains was impossible, as far as Xiao knew. She warily looked up at Yu, and when he met her eyes she gave a cheesy smile.

He raised an eyebrow. "Then what was that awful moan for?"

Xiao glanced again at one of the giant trees, face growing thoughtful and more mature than Yu was used to seeing. Her grip then tightened around his waist again as she hid her face in his chest with incoherent mumbles.

"I'm sorry Xiao. I missed that. What did you say?" Yu rubbed her back gently as she sighed.

"I just worry, Yu." Xiao leaned against his shoulder again. "The war, it's scary. You go off, and sometimes I wonder if you won't come back. It makes me sad. And I think about all the families waiting somewhere safe, and sometimes I dream about them. I wake up, and Da soothes me with a song our Mom used to sing to her. And poor Da. She's already had everything wrenched from her once, to loose all you guys in war, I don't know what Da would do. She tries so hard to be strong, she really does. But she isn't always able to save herself." Her shoulders drooped.

"Xiao," Yu mumbled.

"And then we have these moments. I love them, I really do. I wouldn't ever wish them to stop, and if they did I would be so very upset. But then, I think of those families again. The soldiers that need you to make those super plans of yours to make sure they are all safe and come home, and I feel guilty. I'm sitting here with you, happy as could be, taking up time and-"

"Xiao, I can't always be sitting in that room with Xun, or Ce, or Meng, or any of the other generals making plans. Even I have to relax." He ran his fingers through her hair gently. "I don't believe any of the soldiers or their families would blame you for any failure on my part." Xiao said nothing, just nestled in closer to him. Grabbed his other hand, the hand that wasn't holding her close, and inspected it for no other reason then she liked his hands. They were graceful, musical hands with slender fingers and nails better than her own. But they were also strong, and always held her tight. He happily let her think of other things, and his smile grew when she kissed his knuckles.

- -

Da walked out of the infirmary, wiping her hands on her skirt, when she was hit and then clung too. She and her attacker almost fell over. Xiao hid behind Da, giggling hysterically. She was wet, which made Da damp and mildly unpleasant. Steadying herself, yelling at Xiao to stand still, Da finally found balance.

"You got to save me from Yu!" Xiao pleaded with a large smile.

"Why?" Da said with a glance at her clothes.

"He's going to get me!"

"I'm sorry Xiao, but I think he already has you."

"No-well yeah but, no! You know what I mean Da! And you got to save me from his dastardly plan!"

"I'm sure you deserve it."

"Do not." Xiao pouted before ducking behind Da as Yu walked in past the trees, which really didn't help because Da was about the same size as Xiao. While Xiao was only wet, Yu was completely soaked.

"You pushed him into a…"

"River. But he splashed me first! Then had the nerve to try to pull me in too!" Xiao said in a way that, if you couldn't see the smile on her face, she would have seemed actually upset with Yu.

"I'm not much of a blockade Xiao." Da planted her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow as she looked at Xiao over her shoulder. Xiao ignored her and blew a raspberry at Yu. He stopped mid step to raise an eyebrow, grin growing. His pace quickened and Xiao gave a squeal. He glanced down at Da, who merely shrugged up at him as Xiao gave another squeal and bounced back.

Yu walked around Da, and Xiao followed. They moved in a circle around Da, who gave a long sigh but smiled. Yu stopped at Da's side, Xiao stopping on the other with a victorious grin on her face. Yu wasn't comfortable enough with Da to reach around her for Xiao, and he couldn't make such a small turn with enough speed to catch Xiao. Eyebrows rising into his hairline, he again looked at the situation. Xiao gave a gleeful laugh and clapped her hands, realizing she had stumped the man.

Yu again made his way around Da, who shook her head, and Xiao followed each one of his with two of her own. Xiao, Da decided, had enough practice in this game that Yu was sure to loose if something didn't change. And men so hated to loose. They all glanced up when Ce, Xun, and Shang Xaing walked their way. All three was talking, Shang Xaing waving her hands around animatedly, especially compared to Xun who stood in the middle.

They glanced at Da, Xiao, and Yu, each one raising their eyebrows in silent questioning. Xiao waited until they were closer, much closer, before she had moved Yu into walking the circle again so that she was on their side of Da. She then lunged their way, shouting at Shang Xaing for help. Yu dashed past Da, careful not to harm her. But Da stumbled back anyway, out of shock at his amazing speed.

He slid to a stop, Xiao spinning around, as Da fell backwards. Xun reached for her, moving her way, but Ce was the one to reach her first. He slid to a stop behind her, holding her forearms as he righted her. Da blushed, upset that again Ce had to save her. Avoiding meeting his eyes, she mumbled a thank you to him.

Ce hadn't realized he had moved, which was fairly common. He was often catching Shang Xaing from trees, Quan when he walked with too many books, and he seemed to often be catching Da. Ce wanted to blame it on reflex, but blaming things hadn't been getting him very far. He made sure she was steady before slowly releasing her arms. Scratching the back of his head, Ce mentally admitted he had a lot to think about.

Both of them missed the smug grin on Xiao's face as she held Yu's hand, swinging it gently. The other three however, noticed it fully and curiously looked from the two in complete denial and Xiao.

- -

"You're being stubborn again," Xiao said, sitting cross legged on the bed. Da sat in front of the mirror, finishing with the braid in her hair. Da glanced over her shoulder, glaring at Xiao as she wrapped the tie around her hair. "I don't know why you're so stubborn, but you are. You so totally like Ce."

"You're foolish Xiao." Da stared in the mirror for a moment before standing and walking to the bed. "Let me see your arm."

"Then what was the whole scene out there today?"

"You flirting with Yu."

"No, the one with you and Ce."

"I have a damsel-in-distress-syndrome, Xiao. After so many days, I am forced to do something stupid and have to be helped, saved, or otherwise embarrassed in front of men. Ce just happens to be around more so than others."

"Whatever. You so like him. And he so likes you. One of you needs to make a move. I want a brother-in-law, and Ce would be so awesome as a brother-in-law."

"You're deluding yourself." Da finished wrapping the new bandage, and gave Xiao a very deadpan stare.

"Really Ce," Shang Xaing danced around to stand in front of her brother, making him have to stop walking, "you aren't one to lie to yourself."

"Shuddap."

"She's so adorable; I don't know why you are so against your feelings."

"Go bother somebody else, would you?"

"And she is so trying to hide her feelings from you. I don't know why men are so dense when it comes to feelings. Girls aren't exactly super secretive about it. You guys act like we keep everything under lock and key."

"Why can't I think in peace?"

"I'm your baby sister. It's in my job description to make things difficult for you."

"I'd prefer to think this through without your monologue."

"So you admit to liking her?"

"I admit that things are complicated."

"Go to bed Xiao."

"No. Not until you tell me why you're upset now, Da. I was just trying to help. You and Ce would be such a perfect couple. Like me and Yu!"

"Xiao."

"Tell me!"

"He doesn't like me!" Da whirled around to face Xiao with a frown. "What's there to like anyway? I keep everything bundled up, I hide everything. I can hardly do anything beyond the normal 'girl things' as Shang Xaing says. I'm not strong. Not in the least-"

"I don't think anybody we know from back home would be considered strong, at least compared to these men."

"My emotions are often so jumbled I don't know what I'm feeling-"

"It makes it more of a challenge to love you. You're predictable to a point, and after that, your not. It makes interactions interesting." Xiao frowned, for the first time realizing Da's side. She was in so deep she didn't trust herself to be able to hold Ce. She almost wanted to laugh at that, since it was obviously Ce who had a hard time coming to terms with the budding relationship.

"Even if he did like me, Xiao, he'd be bored of me just as fast. He's… adventurous and brave and courageous. He'd get so tired of a girl like me. All I have going for me, for a man like him, would be my looks. And I don't want a relationship off of my looks!"

"Please, Ce wants a girl who he can play macho with. He has an ego the size of The Wall, and your girly adoring-ness would so just make him feel like the king of the mountain. He doesn't want a girl like Shang Xaing who would go and fight with him just to fight. Or some sultry woman who was bringing in men, possibly to her bed. I'd imagine, just watching him, he'd be one jealous, possessive puppy. You two would, like, flourish under each others attention." Xiao pursed her lips before continuing to elaborate. "You love feeling safe and protected and he likes the macho feeling of protecting. Obviously you two are compatible."

"What's wrong with at least getting to know her? Avoiding her obviously isn't making things less complicated. In fact, it's just down right annoying. And you're totally sending off the wrong vibe to keep her interested."

"With the war going on, I couldn't get in deep."

"Yu did."

"He started before the war."

"He wasn't following the rules. Big difference. If he can court a girl during a war, then you can get to know one. Don't tell me pretty boy is better with girls and war than you? If he can multitask at that level, I think you would be able to just make friends with Da."

"You're not helping."

"Yes, I am. You'll thank me for this in years to come. After you get off your high horse and realize me and Xiao obviously are the matchmakers here. Her more than me, but obviously I'm helping."

"Shuddap."

"Make me! Go get over your fears of loosing her, and go come to terms with Da and your feelings. If not, you will loose her. A girl like her obviously is getting attention here, surrounded by men. If you don't hurry and put out that you've taken a liking to her, some other wolf is going to. And you're so not going to like that. You don't even like Xun being friendly with her, which I'm hoping will change when you and her finally agree to a relationship."

"I'm alright with Xun."

"And I'm a purple poke-a-dotted platypus. You so glare at Xun constantly. Poor boy is loosing years he's so upset over it. And he doesn't have the nerve to fight you for the right to be friends with her. Which he shouldn't have to fight you on."

"I ain't challenging him."

"And it's killing you."

- -

Dun slowly walked through camp, posture relaxed. He hadn't been able to sleep as of late. When asked he just blamed it on Shu, since their scouts had been found nosing around. But he wasn't so worried about them, and wouldn't be until Cao decided it was time to be rid of the nuisance. No, more importantly, it was Yi. He had been far too happy as of late.

It was hard to tell, the man usually hiding most expression. But it was there, and it unnerved Dun. And the new scent on him was vexing. It was a familiar smell, but Dun couldn't place it. It was musky, like mold and fresh soil. Sometimes, there was a smell of blood from the wolf. It was even harder to get a whiff of, and it had Dun gagging when he did.

He glanced around, nodding to the soldiers on guard duty. He planned to figure out the tricky wolf, and all of his plans, before they brought harm to Wei. To Cao. Fingers looped in his belt loops, Dun made sure to keep his posture relaxed. It wouldn't do to let people know. Not until he had enough proof against the strategist.

- -

The group sat at the long table, all of them tense. The one dressed in yellow, his beard looking more like a flaring lion's mane, was the first to speak. "The heathens must be punished. Kidnapping Yuan Shao and then demanding our help! They must be brought to their knees!"

"For once," a woman leaning back in her chair said, "I got to agree with loony over there. Them wolves gotta be taught their place."

"We cannot, and you both know it," the only other woman at the table stated. "Should we attack that pack, the others will surely rise to the defense. We will have another chaotic war, to which the humans will again release their power in their fear. This time, we may not survive, for the humans will do more then just beat both sides into submission. They will do more then just build The Wall when all is said and done."

"She is right," the oldest at the table, the one sitting at the head, gave a sagely nod. "As much as I would enjoy putting Cao in his place, he is not the enemy. No, I think it is this Yi who is pulling the strings. And to attack him, Wei will rise. As will the other two, they will join with him to attack us, both of our long time hatred for the other causing the war Chan has predicted. And we are not yet fit for another war. Not even with Bu." The old man gave the brutish giant of a man next to the younger woman a pointed look.

"So we are to leave Yuan Shao in his horrid claws, to be tortured and pained?" the yellow one said again, drawing out each word dramatically.

"If all that wolf wants is for us to take care of some girls, then why not?" the large roundish man next to the platinum haired woman finally spoke up.

"I say we let Shao stay there, and forget about the pompous fool. He was the one foolish enough to go," the last man said, his belly perfectly round and his black beard hiding his face. "Such stupidity doesn't deserve my help."

"How dare you?" the older woman slammed her fist on the table. "He is clan! If you haven't noticed, you blind, fat fool, there still isn't enough of us to live normally! After those blasted humans tried to pull a genocide on us, we need all the people we can get! Letting one die is equal to hundreds, since I haven't seen too many kids running around!"

"Rong, calm yourself," the sagely man said with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"Fine. Let's leave him. The pig gets all of Shao's work though. The pig has to pull the extra work." She fell back into her chair, giving the fat man diagonal from her and hearty glare and crossing her arms.

"We will not be leaving Shao. We do not desert family. Fret not, Rong."

"I must say, I agree with Huo. The only course of action is to listen to what this Sima Yi wants from us," Chan said, resting on arm on the big man beside her. The large man grunted, obviously preferring the talk of war.

"How we supposed to go and find the wolf? Send another one over The Wall?" Rong said snidely, giving a glare Chan's way. The kind man beside her gently put a hand on her shoulder, mumbling something.

"I don't care. I'll take Lu Bu and that Dong Zhou down if either of them try anything!" she said, not whispering like him, and shot a glare up at him.

"Sugar muffin," the large man almost whined.

"No, I believe that this Yi already has everything planned and already knows our decision. He will find us. We are forced to wait until he does so."

"But that could take days! Poor Yuan Shao, still with the heretic for all of it!" the yellow one leaned forward, waving his hands around. "The heretic should be punished!"

"If Yi does not act soon, then we will be forced to take action. Yes Jiao, Shao is in a deadly spot, but so are we. I'm afraid any misstep on our part could cause his death."

"Damn meeting done then?" Rong sat up, giving the sage a bored glare. At his nod she was the first up and stomped out of the room, her husband on her heels.

- -

Yu sat behind the table, Xun on one side Ce on the other. Shu scouts had been seen around lately, and wolves were seen traveling over the wall some nights before. It was guessed they were from Wei, from their scents. The scouts had brought in their report, and couldn't guess Wei's plan. The humans were not very unlikely as an ally, so Wei couldn't be getting help from them. As for Shu, Yu had already assumed they would grow curious with the war. Soon, it was likely to be a two front war.

"What's Wei got to do with the city?" Ce growled, slouching back with his arms crossed.

"They are the ones who attack most of the humans who cross the wall. Wei and the rogues are usually seen." Xun put in, just as confused. There was little that could be done about Wei attacking the humans, since anything in your territory, by pack rules, was yours to decide on. Whether to watch it through the land, kill it, or to just leave it to its own actions was for the pack to decide. Wei often chose to kill the humans, probably out of anger from the human's intervention so many years ago.

"Yes, it is weird that Wei has a new found interest with The Wall and the humans."

"Especially with their interest in the Two Qiaos," Xun said, earning him a nervous stare from both Ce and Yu.

"Messengers have been sent to both Quan and Pops right?" Ce slowly turned to Yu.

"Of course."

"From what I can tell, we don't have enough information to read Wei. And we all knew Shu would find its place in the battle as soon as it started. They weren't big enough to start the war, but they don't mind joining. I say keep two eyes on both of them, and just make sure Da and Xiao are safe. Besides that, plan the next battle. Not much else we can do, yet."

"We could always try to ally with Shu first, before Wei."

"Liang already has a plan. He's just waiting for the right time. If they were willing for an alliance, they would have come to us. No, an alliance is going to have to wait." Yu glared down at the map, not at all enjoying the newcomer to battlefield. Zhuge Liang would prove a large thorn in his side.

_Put in a little Xiao/Yu, cause I know a lot of people prefer them actually to Da/Ce. And they deserve a little love anyway. More on Wei (Yi's) movements, and a new group! I bet its so hard to figure out who all this new group is. At least, name wise. Their species might be a little harder. Anybody who guess write is totally fabulous and gets a cookie. Unless they want something else._


	14. Plans

_I just spent two hours peeling off my fake nails. The fake nails I mentioned back in like Chapter 4 of **Hideous Beast**. And one still isn't off. I'm never getting fake nails again. Ever._

Yi watched as Shao sat in the cell, arms crossed, giving Yi the best glare he could with the cut above his eye. It had swollen, and given him a black eye, thus the whole glare was ruined. But Shao gave it a go anyway. He was shackled to the ground, only allowing minimal movement, and causing his wrist to be rubbed raw.

"You're family is so easily controlled. One would think, being over hundreds of years old, the lot of you would be smarter. But then you still haven't figured how to reproduce enough to get over the war. Maybe expecting more reluctant puppets is too much."

"There is no way but for luck to reproduce, you mongrel. Not only were most of our women killed, but our women have always been less than fertile. A curse that came with our long lives. Something you wolves wouldn't know about. Breed like rabbits, you all."

"No, the humans are the ones who have bred with such urgency. We wolves had no need to. The humans left us alone."

"And you all left them to practically kill us off! Do you realize there are only seven left on the council seats? Seven out of the fifteen we had! And those seven only have a hundred at most under them, scattered about, waiting for any good news the council can bring!"

"Should it be dropped to six?"

"The vampires won't help you if you don't have me!"

"And how will they know, until all I want from them is done, if I don't have you?"

"You will start a war."

"I already have." With that, Yi spun around and left. As the iron door shut with a final click, the room was filled with darkness. Not that Shao cared; he preferred the dark in most cases.

- -

Xiao happily ran along the trail between the houses. It was beginning to cool down during the day, getting just cool enough that she was ecstatic. She didn't mind the heat, and had always thought it fun to bundle up and sit in front of fires, but she just loved the in between weather.

She waved at Ling Tong, who had just finished healing up. The crash hadn't broken anything, but his spine had been bruised. Which always took forever to heal. She knew because she had always bruised her heel when she was younger. He gave her a smile and a nod, too manly to wave. Giving a spin she giggled and continued on. She had to find Yu. It was her turn to give him his first gift.

It didn't have anything to really do with her blood, but in a weird sort of way it had to do with her history. If looked at the right angle, and with her mentality. So, she figured it worked. And she just so wanted to give it to him!

She spotted Da sitting with Shang Xaing, sitting on a log as Shang Xaing polished her bow. Their training was postponed, because neither Xiao nor Da liked getting up in the dark morning because it was cold then. And exercising all bundled up, because for the first few times its cold they bundled up until they couldn't move, was difficult. Since it was nice now during the day, Shang Xaing had agreed to noon training. Xiao rushed over to them, still smiling and waving her arms around.

"You're happy," Shang Xaing noted with a smile.

"Today's my day to give Yu a gift! You don't happen to know where I can find him, do you?"

"You checked his room? The planning room? Library? How about their training grounds? The soldiers."

"He's never there, is he?"

"He goes every once in a while. Usually he trains at a more private time, but Ce was looking for a good fight. Yu ain't strong, but he's quick on his feet."

"So he's there?"

"Ce and him left at sun up. If they are still there, you tell them both they need to stop and find a life. Training this long, even for them isn't good."

"I saw them both at breakfast." Da put in, glancing at Shang Xaing. "So they took at least one break."

"Might as well go check over there. And tell them anyways, that I say get a life." Xiao giggled and nodded before bouncing off. Sure she was out of hearing range, Shang Xaing turned to Da. "What's she giving him?"

"I can't tell you. It's private."

"Well dang, now I gotta know. C'mon!" Shang Xaing grabbed Da's hand and dragged her after Xiao.

Xiao glanced at all the soldiers, some of who turned to her with a wave and others just trailed after her with their eyes. Giving one man, a lieutenant a quick wave Xiao scanned the training grounds. A good sum of the soldiers were crowded around one area, and curious, Xiao pushed her way through to see.

Ce blocked a swing from Ci's spear, the blow ringing through the grounds. Ce threw him off, Ci stumbling back some, and charged in the opening. Xiao watched in amazement as Ce relentlessly swung at Ci. Across the way Yu sat. His arm rested on his knee and some water an inch from his other hands. His shirt was gone, his pants hanging a little low. His hair was pulled into the ponytail, but it was pretty messily put up. His eyes followed Ce's attack, until they spotted Xiao.

Xiao grinned when their eyes met and gave him a wave. Turning around, she disappeared from his view. Brow furrowed, Yu groaned and slowly stood up. A soldier helped him; Yu was starting to feel the duel. Stretching, he glanced around again for Xiao. It was hard to smell her with the stench of sweat, blood, and whatever else the soldiers had with them.

Yu leaned down to get his shirt, and when there was a poke in his side he jumped. Turning around, already guessing who poked him, he stared down at Xiao. She giggled and swayed as she looked up at him. "What are you doing here?" Yu asked.

"Looking for you." Xiao looked from him out to the battle. Ci slugged Ce in the jaw, to which Ce stumbled back. Ci planned to continue, but he got a boot in the stomach. "Shang Xiang says you and Ce need to find a life."

"We haven't been fighting the whole time. We were probably sitting watching for more then we were in the ring."

"Just telling you what she said," Xiao laughed and shrugged. "Are still busy?"

"Hm? No. Ce will be fine without me. I'm sure Ci will wear him out and he will end up going to Lao. Why?"

"Well, I was hoping me and you could go for a walk before Shang Xaing continued her lesson from yesterday. The lessons really aren't' that bad, it hurts a little when we practice on each other but it's not bad. It's all the exercising before hand. I've been a little sore lately, and don't know if I'll be able to walk after today's go."

Yu gave a laugh, shoulders slightly shaking as he did so. "Well, let me rinse myself off and change my clothes and I'll walk with you."

Xiao glanced him over, not really minding his current attire, and she really couldn't smell him, but didn't think she could say so without turning into an apple. Nodding her head, she watched him jog off. Biting her bottom lip, enjoying the view, she waited until he was out of view before going to the fallen log to wait for him.

"We shouldn't be spying on her. This is a private matter," Da hissed from where she stood, glaring down at Shang Xaing.

"Well then, just tell me what she's giving him and we can go. Besides, do you really think she isn't going to spy on you when you find a guy?"

"Have you no conscience?"

"My brothers don't think so."

"They might be right."

"Hey! He's back! What'd he do, use a wet clothe to wash off? He's quick but not that-ah they're going!" Shang Xaing rushed through the tree's trying to keep an eye on the couple. She wasn't sure what route they were taking, and she had to stay far enough away so that Yu wouldn't know she was spying. Da followed after her, arms crossed.

Xiao held Yu's hand leading him to one of the prettier places he had shown her. It was an open meadow, full of wild flowers. They walked in comfortable silence, even though he would keep glancing off in one direction, eyes narrowing and sticking his nose in the air. When they finally came to the meadow, Xiao released his hand to go running through it.

He turned to watch her, smiling as she spun around. She tripped over her feet, falling backwards. He rushed to her, but slowed when he caught the sound of her giggling. When he reached her, he leaned over and started down at her. Her dress was one full of ruffles, and in her position showed a enough leg to please the eye. Her hair was everywhere, and her eyes were shut tight. When he did nothing, she slowly opened one, and then broke back into a fit of giggles.

"You are alright I presume."

"I've had worse falls, and you know it." She sat up, fixing her dress. Yu knew it perfectly true, like when she had fallen out of the tree, or off the roof, or when she was running through the rocks on the river bed. Yes, she had much worse falls, but that didn't stop him from worrying. He extended his hand to her and pulled her to her feet.

"So why did you want to take a walk so badly today, my dear. Not that I mind, of course."

"Because, today's special!" she said and giggled when he curiously looked down at her.

"How so?" Yu asked. It was a dangerous question; any man would tell him that. But she was too happy for him to truly be worried about forgetting something important.

"Duh silly! I get to give you a gift today!" Yu looked down to her with wide eyes that slowly softened. He hadn't expected her to give him gifts in return. She had so little of her own possessions and she there was still so much she had to learn. More just symbolic or little deeds that most people didn't even realize were traditions and customs anymore.

"And what do you plan to give me, then?" Yu came to stop, watching as she moved to stand in front of him.

"It really doesn't have to do with my blood, or even heritage. But its special and it does mean something about my past. And you have to take good care of it, okay?" She swayed a bit, swinging her arms. She was either excited or nervous, Yu thought as he gave her a nod.

"I promise to treasure it."

"You better!" She grabbed his hands and pulled him down so he was level with her. "Close your eyes." He did as he was instructed, smiling as he waited for her to present her gift. He expected something to be put in his hands, and didn't know how to respond when he felt her lips pressed against his. It was quick and slightly clumsy, and when he opened his eyes she was as red as a cherry.

"Xiao-"

"You get my first kiss," she said quickly, hands clasped behind her back, body unable to sit still. She bit her bottom lip, unable to meet his eyes anymore. Yu was still for a moment, worrying Xiao, before he became a flurry of movement. He swooped her up, arms wrapped around her legs, and he spun around laughing joyfully.

Xiao put her hands on his shoulders, smiling gleefully as he spun her around. When he stopped, she felt a little dizzy, but maybe she was just light headed. "So, does this mean I get to kiss you whenever I want now?" He gave her a sly grin, and Xiao replied without missing a beat.

"Well, I don't know if I'd like being kissed by you, Yu. I think I need a kiss before I can judge that." She still blushed horribly, but his teasing attention gave her the courage to meet his eyes and joke back. He gave a chuckle, and lowered her enough for a kiss.

Behind a tree, barely able to see the two, Shang Xaing watched with a slack jaw, trying to smile at the same time. Looking back at Da, who had a small smile on her face, Shang Xaing pointed out at the couple. Da wasn't really watching anymore, but staring at the ground. "I think, now that you know, its time to leave."

Shang Xiang looked back at the scene, to see them still kissing. Shutting her mouth, she gave a nod. Turning, she saw Da was already on the way back. "Hey!" Shang Xaing whispered, making Da look back. "How come you came, if you already knew?"

"Xiao was so nervous about it. I just wanted to make sure it all went okay."

"You're such a protective sister." Da didn't reply, just smiled and walked ahead.

- -

All three girls sat in the open patch of grass, each one only really putting in half the effort they could have. Since Xiao's arm was still very tender she sat cross legged, arguing with Shang Xaing about her exercising procedure. Da was off to the side, lying on her stomach in the grass, watching the two while she was supposed to do her push ups.

"But I don't want abs!"

"You're a girl, Xiao. You don't get abs. You get a toned stomach."

"But if all I do is sit ups and running, I'll have to upper body strength!"

"Then do push ups."

"My arm."

"Do 'em one handed."

"You can do one handed push ups?" Xiao's forehead creased as she thought about it. "That's stupid. Then only one arm gets buffed. Why would you only want one arm buffed? Besides, that would make my bad arm buff. I'm clumsy enough with my good arm; I don't need a strong bad arm. Besides, you said you wouldn't make us do anything you couldn't. Can you do one arm push ups?"

Shang Xaing made a face, eyes widening. It wasn't that she couldn't do one arms, but she usually looked like a fool. First she had to put her hand somewhere where she was balanced, which took a few tries. Then she was a little slow in the push ups. And after ten, her arm got shaky. Unless she did girl push ups, with her knees down, then she was good. The victorious grin on Xiao's face got Shang Xaing into position. She would do the push ups, and she'd do them the way Gai made her do them.

Shang Xaing was so preoccupied trying to find the spot that allowed her to balance enough to do the push ups, she missed Ce and Yu walking into the clearing. They often came to watch, and usually make fun of Shang Xaing. Ce leaned against the wall, arms crossed, giving a raised eyebrow to the girls who really weren't doing anything productive. He had a black bruise on his cheek, and all over his arms. Ci and he had lost their weapons during the duel, and so it turned into a good old fashioned brawl. Lao had been so happy to see the two carrying each other in.

Shang Xaing only went half down when she did the push ups, pretty sure Xiao and Da didn't care enough to catch it. Ce, who had trained with her under Gai, and had done ten times as many push ups and ran more laps then he could count caught it. Raising an eyebrow, his grin grew. "Doing 'em wrong Shang Xaing," Ce yelled. He couldn't let her get away with it. Gai would, again, try to bash his skull in if he let her get away with the trashy push ups.

Her arm gave out from beneath her in her surprise, and she got a mouth full of grass. Sitting up, and spitting in a very unladylike manner, she turned and glared at him. "What was that?"

"You're doing them push ups wrong."

"You would know, since you days were filled with them."

"Exactly." He was an egotistical, cocky teen back when Gai was teaching them. As such, Gai often had him doing extra to learn to respect. Ce had never lost his smart mouth; he had just learned the skills to back it up. Gai had gone and said Ce had finally crossed the fine line between pompous ego and self confidence.

"Fine. Come and show us then, Mr. Know-it-all. Come and show us girls how to do a push up." Shang Xaing glared, not at all enjoying being caught.

"Yeah Ce! Come show us how to do one handers! I don't understand 'em at all!" Xiao called. Da nodded her head, enjoying the procrastination. Yu laughed as Ce sighed and walked out to them.

"Personally, I think one handed push ups are just for showing off, Xiao. Unless you want to punish somebody, then there's a reason for them." Ce leaned forward, falling. Catching himself in the push up position, he grinned up at Shang Xaing.

"Whatever. It's only because you didn't like marching that you can pull that off, butthole."

"What?" Xiao and Da asked.

"We were trained with the soldiers. Or him and Quan were, I slowly snuck my way in. Ce didn't like marching, and would do it wrong. So, Gain had him doing push ups a lot. In fact, Gai and Ce had some kind of rivalry going on during the entire training."

"Marching is stupid. You slam your heel down. Why do you think so many soldiers, years later, have shin splints? I walk on the ball of my feet, and I will continue to do so, whether or not Gai likes it," Ce said, positioning his hands to do the one handed push ups. "This is how you find your center to do one handed push ups by the way." Shang Xaing made the motion to kick his ribs in.

"So, you refused to march?" Da asked.

"Huh? Yeah. I walk on the ball of my feet. It's quicker, quieter, and less painful when running. I refused to march, mostly because Gai was trying to make me."

"He was the most pompous, rebelling teenager I knew," Shang Xaing butted in. "Right Yu?"

"He still is." Xiao twisted around to smile and wave at Yu as he spoke. Ce started his one handed push ups, going until his nose almost touched the grass and then going all the way up. He did each one with ease, superior grin aimed at Shang Xaing.

"Only because Gain made you." She huffed.

"That was his mistake. I enjoyed it. I like running, push ups, pull ups, and obstacle courses. A lot more then marching. The cleaning parts were a little more tedious, but still better than marching." He glanced around the group, not missing the wide eyes of Da and Xiao.

Shang Xaing, still disgruntled, marched over to him and sat on his back as he came up. He almost fell over, and had to slow the push up, but continued with a glare over his shoulder. She sat, arms crossed, nose in the air. "And he's still going!" Xiao pointed. "Can I sit on him? I've never sat on a guy doing push ups before." She clapped her hands.

"Please, sit." Shang Xaing urged, hoping her brother would fall. Xiao waited for Ce's permission though. Ce, always willing to show off, nodded his head. Xiao stood, but they all froze when Xun came running in, yelling for Yu and Ce. Shang Xaing got off, and Ce stood slowly. Dusting himself off, and rubbing his arm, he walked over to Xun and Yu. The three girls watched with worry etched in their expressions.

_Alright guys, this fic is officially over 50 pages. I'm having a little bit of a problem with Yi. I know what he wants, and what I want to happen. Its just, making it all work that way thats proving slightly difficult. One character, I can't think of how they would work in it, but they have to. So, next update might take a little bit, cause to continue with Yi, I have to know exactly how I need his plan to roll out. As soon as I figure out this one character, Yi'll be easy. Then its just getting Da and Ce together, really, after I figure out Yi._


	15. Everybody is Trying

_This chapter was actually very hard to write, but that isn't why I was shocked. It was because I had no idea what to write, not just how to write it._

Zhu Rong lay in the hammock, hands behind her head, as she stared at the ceiling. The scout from the impudent Yi had left moments before. Of course, only Ci got to speak with the scout, though on his or the scouts request she didn't know. Probably Ci's she thought. What with her, Bu's, and Jiao's short fuses, it was probably for the better anyway. She and Bu were likely to march right up to Yi and tear his head off and let him get eaten by maggots, while Jiao was more likely to start trying to holy-fie the scout to free him from some ungodly demon haunting him.

And, as enjoyable as both scenarios seemed, it was better for Shao that they just weren't around to hear the demands. Rong situated herself more comfortably in the hammock and stretched her arms to the ceiling. How the mighty had fallen, she thought again, like she usually did in hard times. Vampires had used to be a word to fear, a reason to not go out at night. More than a myth and legend to scare little kids to be obedient. Humans had been their primary food, so much easier to get then other blood.

The werewolves had thought so too, though only a few wolves ate humans anymore. Humans were a weaker species. All the other animals were stronger, quicker, better equipped. All the humans had, was their mind, and both predators were well equipped with strength and a mind. Humans were an easy prey. Vampires could easily lure one alone, and alone it was easy. Force them down and still, and place and hand on their face. Suffocate the prey, for if the human did not die it was likely that they could become a made vampire, the venom in a vampire's fang mixing with the blood of humans and the human was something else. That something else had been labeled a vampire, but the true vampires hadn't ever quite known what they were.

Humans were such a fancy thing, Rong admitted. Their blood was so accepting. Diseases, venom, anything really. Humans were so unstable. That was what probably made them susceptible. Humans were the only thing Rong knew of that could transform, become something not human. Unlike vampires, whose blood when mixed with a werewolf's became acidic. This was why the Ending War was so dangerous. Werewolf blood and vampire blood flying was truly more hazardous then the fangs and claws.

She had been so young during the Ending War, only a few hundred years old. A woman with noble blood, her father had been on one of the council seats, and was assassinated during the war, and her brother was killed on the battlefield. The war had started years before, with the small clashes. The need for more land for the growing numbers on both sides, the sharing of food, humans, and the need to be better. The want to be the strongest. Eventually, the Dividing War had started. Both sides mercilessly killing away the other. Humans, the prey, the cowards, the powerless, had found strength. Power from two humans who were so much more then human. Fu Xi and Nu Wa had called the humans together, had plans made of horrible weapons, and had tactics that just wiped the floor with both Vampires and Werewolves.

The wolves had bowed down, and left to the other side of The Wall. But the haughty, noble Vampires could not bow down. Not to prey, not to humans. She still remembered her mothers dying curse on Xi and Wa, the lovely couple that destroyed the stubborn vampires. While the wolves had grown strong on the other side of The Wall, the Vampire's numbers were still only in the hundreds. They were scattered across towns, waiting for some good word from the council. All were too scared to feast on the humans, who when scared and suppressed seemed to find some strange amount of courage from somewhere and rise up with unimaginable power.

"And now, because the old councilmen were fools, we are forced to do the biddings of our real enemy, the wolves. The idiots," Rong sneered, hands fisting. Humans were easy to handle, for it only took careful maneuvering to control them. It took them so long to gain the courage, all that needed to be done was keep a watchful eye out for that spark, that bravado. Destroy it, and again the humans would fall into despair. Kill Xi and Wa before they could again find stable footing that could crush the Vampires.

But the wolves, she thought as she swung her legs over and stood, the wolves would fight tooth and nail until the end. Their courage never waned, their inability to bow down to Vampires never fading. They were the enemy. They were who the Vampires should be cursing, not the humans. The humans, even with their amazing numbers, were an easy, fixable problem. Even with the vampire's small numbers, the humans could be controlled.

"Instead, we hide away in our small homes, begging some higher power for some supremacy, some way through," she spat. She had never once prayed, nor would she lower herself to begging some unseen man, who probably didn't deserve such respect and awe. No, she was Zhu Rong, and she would forge her own path with the flames of her ancestors. She spun on her heel and stomped out of the room. It was time to hear what Ci had to say about the scouts report.

- -

"Calm yourself Xun," Yu said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Catch your breath and tell us what has happened."

"An and Dang followed the Wei scouts," Xun said between gasps for air. "But only Dang is back, and he is in horrible condition. As he was dragging himself in, he says they were ambushed on the way back here. The scouts had known they were followed, at least on the way back."

"Where is Dang?" Ce asked, face starting to look very stern.

"He is with Lao still, I'm sure. He was not in the best of conditions." Xun frowned, glancing between the two men he idolized, before realizing that all three girls were some feet away watching with wide eyes.

"Did he look like he was going to survive?"

"Not all his wounds were vital," was Xun's less then optimistic response. Yu and Ce glanced at each other before rushing past Xun to the infirmary. Xun turned to watch them run before turning to the girls.

"What happened?" Shang Xaing asked, stepping forward.

"An and Dang were to catch the Wei scouts traveling across The Wall and follow them, to see their destination. For whatever reason, they were coming back across The Wall to us. From what I able to discern from what Dang said to me, it was important that Wu know immediately but in the forest, they were ambushed. Cao and some of his men were sent out to try and locate An. They have not yet returned."

"So, wait. The Wei spies had spies set on our spies while they went and did whatever the mission was?" At Xun's slow nod, she exclaimed, "Dang!"

"It is somewhat worrisome," Xun said with another nod. Xiao grabbed Da's hand, and Da squeezed it before pulling her towards the kitchen.

"Come Xiao. I'm sure the poor soldier or Lao would enjoy a meal when everything is cleaned up." She glanced back at Shang Xaing, who nodded her head. The two then disappeared behind one of the buildings.

"How big you think this problem is? War changing?" she said, turning again to Xun.

"I hope not. A three way war is going to be hard enough as it is," Xun sighed and rubbed his eyes.

- -

Da stared at Xiao, who stared back with a quizzical expression. Xiao sat on her knees, hands braces on the mattress while Da sat with one leg hanging off the bed. Da gave a sigh, ending the staring contest, and leaned back against the pillows. Xiao's confusion only grew.

"Is everything okay?"

"No." Da glared at her. "You said something to Ce."

"What? No! That would break the sisterly trust of not telling the girl talk to the guys! The only time you break that vow is when it is desperate and both of you are pussy footing around for far too long! It's not that desperate yet!" Da ignored Xiao's more vulgar language, proving Xiao had been around the soldiers more than need be.

"You had too! Or maybe Shang Xaing did…" Da drifted off for a moment, contemplating the new idea.

"Why do you think somebody told?"

"Because he's been acting weird!" Da looked back to Xiao. "He seems to just be around more, and he's talking to me more. And he jokes around, and he tries to help."

"And that's horrible because?"

"He didn't act this way before!"

"You enjoy the attention."

"Why would he suddenly just change the way he acts?"

"Maybe he's realized ignoring you and trying not to be around you isn't helping any. Obviously he still likes you. Did you see the way he just puffed up when he saw how amazed you were at his push ups? I'm surprised he fit through the doors with as big as his head must have gotten."

"Did it show that much?"

"Probably no more then me, but he doesn't care if I think he's super strong." Xiao giggled at Da's blush. "I wonder when he'll come to me asking if he can court you. That's just going to be awesome!" Her blush deepened. Xiao laughed again, falling back against the bed.

- -

Ci gently led Chan through the market, making it a point to resemble the old man he looked. His long white hair was loose, the strands drawing many eyes. The hat he wore was good about keeping him out of the burning sun, and thusly hiding his light blue grey eyes from the humans. He held her arm, making sure his white and grey robes covered all his skin.

She walked with the grace of a noble, and the sway of a man eater. The veil she wore hid her face, more for practical reasons, but still had men trailing them for a look at her face. Her purple and pink dress fit her just right, but hid all skin just like his. Her chocolate hair was held up with the hat of the veil, a small length falling down enough to cover her ever precious neck. She had a hand on his arm, seemingly helping her father along.

They came upon the giant home, almost rich enough looking to be considered a manor, and Ci easily scanned the area for anything un-human like as Chan gently opened the gate and pulled him along. They had chosen to come to the mans home, for anybody else would surely ruin it. Although neither of them resembled the mercenaries they were planning to be, but at least they had enough sense to not give themselves away.

Chan gently knocked on the door, the latch to the knocker giving great thuds even with her gentle taps. They waited in silence, everything planned out. Each one knew their parts, and each one was confident enough to pull it off. The door opened, a fine young maid giving them both a glance over before raising a skeptical brow. "Can I help you?" she asked, hand on her hip.

"Please, we wish to speak with Master Qiao," Chan replied, not the least upset with the lady's less than polite answer.

"He's said he ain't wanting to be disturbed," the maid replied, already looking bored with them.

"Oh, have we come at a bad time? My sincerest apologies. Please, tell him when the time is better that we have come in reply to the flier he sent out. If he wishes to speak with us, I and my father will be staying in the Donnling Inn." Chan gave a slight curtsy, not wanting to shake her father. Ci himself gave a grunt, nodding his head and tipping his hat.

"Come along then dearest. I'd be liking myself some rest. The sun is just crippling this already withered body," he said with a chuckle, voice a slight more hoarse then normal. The maid watched them walk down the cobblestones, brows furrowing. Maybe she was seeing things, she had been working late, but she would have sworn that the old man had fangs.

He and Chan made their ways into the separate rooms, joined by a door. Ci sat in a large wooden chair, hat somewhere in his room. In the gnarled chair, head held high and face as impassive as a lions, he looked just like he did when he had ruled the council during the horrible period just after the Ending War. As Chan made herself comfortable, she had to remind herself that he wasn't just some elderly Vampire, he was the reason that Vampires had lived past the Ending War.

"Living here," she started slowly, "will not be enjoyable."

"No, it most likely will not, Chan. But I'm sure you know what kind of havoc any of the others would have caused."

"Oh, I know Ci. I just will find this to be so utterly boring." She gave a long sigh and picked up the brush. Ci gave a hearty laugh as he reclined in the chair.

- -

Da sat beneath a tree, eyes closed, relaxing. She was reluctant to admit it, but she had been feeling a little down in the dumps. Today was the last day of the 'gift giving' part of Xiao's courtship. She was happy for her sister, but things she knew weren't going to be the same. Xiao was who Da ran to when she needed to talk, and Xiao always just knew. But with Xiao gaining a husband, and thus a family, Da knew Xiao would have other priorities.

Da had accepted this, and supported her sister with all her heart, but Da just didn't like change. Opening her brown eyes, Da watched as people bustled about. Winter was coming, and the soldiers were rushing to keep things straight. Neither Wu nor Wei had made a move, and from what Yu had said it was because of winter. Both sides needed to gain enough food to last them for a decent amount of time, and they had to cut the wood and fix any of the buildings for the coming storms.

So, for a short amount of time, the war was put on hold. Shu was likely preparing as well, even though they had yet to join the fight. Of course, everybody was on edge since Han Dang had come back. Apparently Wei had something planned with the vampires on the other side of the wall. Both Xiao and Da had gone into shock at hearing the bed time story villains were real, and now working against Wu.

Smoothing her knee long skirt, Da gave a long sigh. From around a building came Ce, who gave a smile when he saw her. Biting her bottom lip, Da waited. "Glad I finally found you." He grinned as he stared down at her.

"You were looking for me?"

"Yep. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to some old ruins. We've got some blankets and stuff stashed away in 'em and I was going to get some." Da stared at him for a moment, before giving a nod.

"Do I need anything?"

"No. They aren't too far away. We'll back before long. Unless you'd rather change, but that's up to you." Ce still smiled, but Da couldn't help but think something was wrong. Shaking her head, she took his hand and stood. She honestly didn't have anything better to travel in. Cleaning her skirt, she gave him the brightest smile she could and he led the way. He stopped momentarily to tell somebody where they were going before leading her through the forest.

Most of the leaves had fallen, giving the grey sky an eerie look with all the bare branches entangled. All the moisture from the nights, and the cooling temperatures, kept the ground moist and the leaves wet, making some of the walk difficult. Both Da and Ce, mostly Da who wasn't used to such hikes, slipped or stumbled. After the third fall, Da made it a point to not go too far without either being close to Ce or to have her hand on a tree.

After a hike that had Da taking deep breaths, because she refused to take loud noisy heaves of air, they came to the ruins. Ce busily took to getting a way in, removing most of the dead or dying plants. Da stayed back, marveling at the buildings. She had never personally seen ruins before, and the sight had her in mild awe. There were plenty of walls, a number of them broken and only in parts. The whole area had trees and shrubs growing in it, or on it, and Da was sure the place would look lovely if it hadn't of been fall.

Once Ce had the opening clear, he took her hand and led her through. There wasn't so much a trail so much as Ce just kicked the plants and rocks out of the way. "The place is mostly cleaned out now; we're just getting what's left. So, most of the animals and all have been taken care of. But, just be careful. The bugs are harder to convince to stay away. I'd hate for you to get bit and poisoned, or something," he said, glancing back quickly before ahead again. He almost seemed like he was rambling. Brows furrowed, Da gave an affirmative sound.

He found a way inside one of the buildings that was mostly standing and helped her in through the hole. Da marveled at the inside, which held a very traditional look. The rooms were large, and what was left of the floor was made of precious wood. The walls were sturdy and thick, standing strong even with the holes and crashes. Some of the doors that connected the rooms still stood. She played with one while Ce glanced around for where they were to go in the building.

"I guess it's upstairs," Ce said, and motioned towards the stairs. Da nodded and left the door and followed him up the stairs with caution. It creaked beneath their weight, and Da never took her hands off the banister, or what was left of it.

"Who lived here?"

"Some of our ancestors. They had moved after an attack. We don't really know what attacked, we presume some other wolves. Times when we had moved over The Wall were difficult, wolves slowly moving out into packs again instead of being one large one to fight the Vampires. To have such sturdy homes, these belonged to one of the better off packs." Ce peaked into one of the rooms, and Da marveled the door. Some of it was ruined, with holes and water spots, but the painted picture was serene. It was some landscape, with mountains, waterfalls, and beautiful willow trees.

Ce closed the door and turned to another one. Da finally stopped moving when he did it again, peaked into a room before moving on, and watched him. His movements were no less graceful, but had a sense of nervousness and urgency in them. He stopped as he leaned out of another room, there being no door, and looked back at her. They stared at each other for a moment before Da realized she was a number of rooms behind him.

Blushing at being caught, Da quickly walked to him, staring at her feet as she came to a stop. "Everything alright?" Ce asked, leaning to see her face.

"Yes, I was just… watching." She ended up mumbling the end, and still couldn't look up. "I mean," she continued when she realized he could hear her and when she realized what she said sounded like, "giving you space to find the room." She officially shut up after that, and only blushed harder when Ce gave a deep chuckle. He didn't say anything though, much to her relief, and went back to the rooms.

She made a point not to lag behind, which caused Ce to again give a small laugh. He finally found the room, after they had to cross a large hole in the floor. Da had seriously considered just waiting for him on that side of the hole, since she figured they had to come back, if not for the look on his face. The way he stared at her from the other side, hand out to her and ready to catch, she got the impression that this was some sort of test, some way to see how much she trusted him. She wasn't sure he knew he was giving the test, but Da couldn't disappoint.

So, because she really did trust him, she had taken the leap. It hadn't been as bad as she had thought it would, though she was still sure everything would be easier if she had just waited on the other side, and he had easily caught her and swung her around to the more solid wood. After that, while she sat on her haunches and digging through some straw, she thought about his strength and how he was so strong and yet he had never once hurt her when he had saved her from the falls. Mostly to keep her from staring at him to try and figure out what was wrong.

By the time she had pulled out the three blankets and the pots hidden in the straw, Ce had searched the rest of the room. She then and there admitted something was wrong. Ce was usually such a laid back, happy man that his urgency was off. No matter what had happened, from being bitten by the wolf to the challenge with Yu, she had never seen Ce in such a frantic state. He stopped and glanced back at her, and he seemed to notice her curious glare and slowed to a stop.

He took a moment to watch her back before looking out what was left of the window. She noticed he stiffened a bit before looking back to her. Giving her a slightly strained nonchalant grin, he walked over to his pile of things he had found by the door. "This is all that's left in here. At least, as far as I know. We should start heading back," he said, and Da got the impression that he wanted to say more. She stuffed her blankets in the pots and followed him out, noticing he was walking a little quicker then before.

She wished she could see outside, she thought as he threw the findings across the hole before continuing himself. The jump over wasn't nearly as heart thundering, which let Da worry about Ce. He made sure to take the stairs slow, but otherwise rushed out of the building. Da hurried to follow, until they were outside. The sky was grey, the clouds rolling in, but otherwise nothing was amiss. Having enough of his weirdness, Da hugged the pot to her chest and came to a dead stop.

She didn't have the courage to come straight out and demand to know what was wrong, but she didn't have long to wait for Ce to notice she wasn't following. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. Finding what courage she could, and getting over all the rules she had been taught about being polite, Da spoke. "Ce, what's wrong?"

His eyes widened, looking like a child caught, before he slowly relaxed. Looking to the ground, he took a deep breath, and walked back to her. Setting his pile on the wall next to them he leaned on it with his arms and stared out at the trees. Da stepped forward, resting her pot on the wall as well. "There's a storm coming," he said simply.

"A storm? A big one?" Da looked back to the sky, at the grey clouds.

"I don't think it'll be a bad one," Ce murmured.

"So, are you afraid of storms?" she asked, watching his expression.

"Not so much afraid as nervous. I dislike the thunder, and the lightning usually isn't pleasant," Ce said, still not looking at her or raising his voice. Da stared at him for a moment, taking in that he just shared something that he probably didn't enjoy telling people. She didn't know a lot of men that openly admitted to things that unnerved them, or out right fears.

"So, why me?" Da knew that Yu was busy, but she was sure there were other people he knew better who would probably be better for being with him. He knew most of the other people better then he did her, and she doubted they would truly hold it against him. She had never had a pet before, but she had heard that most dogs didn't enjoy storms.

"I needed to do something. Waiting for the storms to finally just come is worse then the actual storm sometimes. So I decided I'd volunteer to clean out the building. I would have just come alone, but I just… wanted to see you smile again. You've been so down lately, I figured I'd give you something else to think about, then whatever is making you down." He looked back to her, rising from the wall. "I don't expect you to tell me anything, and I guess I wasn't too good at giving you a happy experience to get you out of your slump with my trying to forget the storm, but I wanted to try."

Da stared up at him in shock, though she shouldn't have been. Ce was always blunt, and he always seemed to see her no matter how hard she tried to hide either in her room or behind a quiet smile. He gave a shrug, and a true happy smile broke out on her face. He gave a small smile back, and reached to scratch the back of his head. She laughed, just because she was so happy.

_This one is exactly 7 pages long. Exactly. How weird is that? The last part, the CexDa part, was the hardest part to write. I figured Sima Yi all out though, so I'm happy there. I almost always forget, when I go to write these, that its turning into winter/is winter. It sometimes makes it very hard to write. I can't decide if I want it to be snowy. _

_Sorry this one was so late guys. I fell into a horrible writing slump (writers block)._


	16. Be Strong

Ce waited patiently for Da to drop off the pots in the kitchen. She came walking back, hands clasped in front of her, giving him a small content smile. He resisted the urge to look at the sky, and grinned back. He walked with her, following her. Even though he knew she was probably following him.

"Ce," she said, looking between ahead and the ground, "will you explain the Bonding and Mating to me?"

Ce almost stopped walking, eyes going wide. Hadn't Shang Xaing explained it all to her? As he glanced down at her, he couldn't decide what was worse: knowing a big storm was coming, waiting for said storm, or explaining the more personal parts of the courting to the human woman he was seriously considering courting. Giving her a nod, he led the way to someplace they could sit.

While he basically just dropped to the ground and got comfortable, Da situated herself into a position, fixing her skirt and turning to him expectantly. He stared at her for a moment, before having to look away. He was very sure he couldn't tell her while looking at her. "So, what do you want to know?"

"The basic procedures, I would guess. Anything of importance."

"Alright." Ce took a deep breath, refusing to glance at the sky. "A lot of people would say the Bonding time is where the couple would figure out their spots, who was dominate, and learn of one another. I find that's bull. They should have known that before giving away all their stuff. The Bonding period is where they settle their claim, and broadcast it. That way others will no longer try to woo the other. So, right now, some other wolf would have a right to try and woo Xiao away from Yu. As Bonding started, Yu would have the right to kick that guys six if he tried.

"They, the couple, usually spend more time together during Bonding. I don't know if that's possible with Yu and Xiao, but they might just find a way while being decent. If Xiao was a wolf, they'd start to do more symbolic things together. A lot of things are probably going to be cut though. Like hunting. The couple would go out and hunt together, and then eat the meal together. Instead, Yu will probably just eat with her privately.

"He'll also start to be with her more in his wolf shape, just because instinct demands that she is relaxed and natural with him in that shape. If she was wolf, they would learn each other in that form. Besides that, once she is willing, if she is ever willing, they will bathe together." Ce focused his attention on the tree across the way so as not to look at Da, but he couldn't miss her indignant gasp. "It solidifies their claim on one another. His scent will be on her and hers on him. Wolves rely heavily on scent, like humans rely on their sight. So, it tells most other wolves they are off limits. Bathing together often renews the scent.

"Other then that, I don't think too much could change between Xiao and Yu. They already to most everything together, probably because in Yu's mind they should be in Bonding already, since he kind of started courting her before you arrived." Ce leaned on his knees, thinking more about the Bonding. Since he had personally never gone through in and hadn't seen too many other people go through it, it was a little difficult. "Yu will probably be very possessive. He will try to remove any other scent of a male on her. I heard once from my mom that my Pops once forcefully carried her to the lake to wash away the scent of a very touchy male. Pops wouldn't talk about it."

"Carried her to the lake?" Ce glanced back to see her fighting a smile, eyebrows raised into her hair line.

"Yep, over his shoulder like a deer," Ce said with a slight chuckle. Da raised a hand to her mouth, hiding her gasp, and his shoulders lightly shook with his laughter. "And he probably isn't going to admit it to her. Woman, wolf or human, prefer some freedom. Especially those like you two who are surrounded by males. It'll be hard on both Xiao and Yu."

"So, she would have to have little to no contact with any other man until after the Mating?" She made a face that spoke volumes, making Ce frown. She obviously didn't agree.

"More or less. It depends on each male. Some are more possessive then others. I've heard of some men not even liking female scents on their chosen woman." He shrugged. Da fell silent, and stared down at her skirt. He leaned on his hands, which were still leaning on his knees, and watched her. Her simple, elegant beauty still amazed him sometimes. She was most definitely prettier then average, outshining any other woman he could think of. But not just because she had a gorgeous face; she was also just beautiful in personality as well, and it showed so much more then she probably knew.

"What about the Mating?" Da glanced back, meeting his eyes and blush. "Is it more then just… sex?"

Ce again looked to the tree, taking deep breaths and collecting his thoughts. "The Mating," he started slowly, "is somewhat complicated. It can last a few days, the couple staying in the cave and… finishing the courting. Whether the couple just cuddles or actually remains active during the whole time is entirely up to them. During the Bonding, Yu and Xiao will discuss the whole changing issue-"

"Changing? So it is real?"

"Nobody has told you?"

"I hadn't asked."

Ce stared at her for a moment, more then a little shocked. "Yes. Changing is, to a point, possible. It is also somewhat painful. Basically, the wolf shares their blood with the human. Both are cut open, and wounds pressed together. The wolf then would help heal the wounds and would coax the human through the process.

"It can be painful, because some physical changes could happen. Humans often gain some strength, better senses, sometimes claws or fangs, and every once in a while, a human will gain the shape of the wolf. It doesn't happen often, I could probably count the happenings on one hand over the last couple hundred years. But it's not impossible."

"…A wolf can heal?" she asked, imagining Lao.

"Our saliva has bacteria in it, much like a human. It'll usually close the wound, with some other medicine added. It is a last resort, if a human form is unattainable by any member of the party for whatever reason or there is no medicine." Ce grinned at her and shrugged. "You know, explaining this all to you, I can see how much we rely on our human forms."

"You didn't always?"

"Nope. Before the Ending War, the wolf form was preferred. But, I think after the humans beat us so badly, we found the good side to being human. I laugh that it took us such a beating to see humans as more then just an easy food source, which is why we were able to survive." Ce thought aloud, turning slightly to see Da.

"What?"

"Um, by the humans being food, they were essentially part of the pack. That is why we had such a hard time sharing with the Vampires. Humans were lowest of the low, but pack none-the-less. We were, in our minds, protecting pack when he fought the Vampires. Just like if we caught Wei attacking our food source, even without the war, we'd kill 'em. So, since they were pack, they had a right to challenge the Alpha at the time.

"Since they won, Xi became Alpha and ordered us away. Onto the other side of The Wall, which was just being built. We were, I suppose, able to twist the idea of pack members and Alpha around enough that we were able to accept the humans winning and thus kept our honor. But we couldn't accept the Vampires, because the Vampires were essentially another pack. Like Wu and Wei. To pack battling for dominance and land. I personally will not accept Wei or Shu to dominate me. If they plan to rule all, I will have to be eliminated. I will not bow down to them, and I will challenge them to Alpha.

"I know plenty who feel the same, because Wu, Shu, and Wei all have very different views. Shu is weak, but work for the good of all. Wei has a large ambition, and yet what that ambition is for we don't know so we don't know if the cruel methods they employ are worth it. Wu works for the people, for the families. But, we don't really care whose fingers we step on along the way to better our lands, and our people.

"To Shu, we are not kind enough. To Wei, we are not doing enough. Each side believes theirs is the best, and each pack member has to believe it. All the soldiers will not bow to the others Alpha, and most families not actively fighting would not enjoy it at least. That is why, wars like this are so difficult. Not only do you have to beat the other side into giving up, or into submission, but the people in general will probably revolt. Usually the loosing side just leaves."

Da gasped eyes wide as she thought about that. "That's horrible!"

"Yeah, it kind of is. But in a sense, it doesn't matter to us. This war will take years upon years, the way it is going. Three front at least, Wei is contacting the Vampires, and each side has a good amount of soldiers at their call. Honestly, I suspect we will be long dead or close to it by the time this war is over with. Besides that, we will be long gone before it is given a name. While Vampires can live for thousands of years, Werewolves and Humans only got about a hundred years, and that's living a good life with a decent amount of avoiding danger."

"That is a atrocious way to look at it." Da huffed and gave him a slight glare.

"It's the real way. All the soldiers know that, at leas the seasoned ones. But we are fighting for something we want to. We are fighting for our land, our pride, our families, and each man probably has something else just he is fighting for. We know we probably won't see the end. Those who fight at the start don't usually see the end. It doesn't make our fights any less great, or that we fight any less. It's just the way of war." Ce watched her, not liking the frown marring her beautiful face.

"It would be so much easier, so much nicer, if you all just didn't fight. Discuss things, compromise, accept each other. It would save so many families," Da mumbled.

"That would make things so much easier. But that is neither of our natures. Humans, Vampires, and Werewolves all often resort to wars. It is a sad truth, and also off of topic. You wanted to know about the mating process. I got off topic." Ce quickly changed the topic, not liking how depressed Da was looking as she sadly stared at her skirt, lower lip pouting slightly and eyes beginning to water.

"We did drift from the initial topic."

"And I didn't even explain everything," Ce said with a smile, trying to bring back a lighter mood. Though how talking about mating was going to lighten the mood, he couldn't guess. "Other then spending a few days possibly, and a changing, the only other thing you would be worried about that happens in the cave is that some couples mark each other. It's a very primal thing, and usually the couples just bite each other, scarring their partner. It is totally a preference thing anymore, from the biting to where. I've known plenty who choose to bite the collar bone, others the hip, on or around the six, it all depends."

"The six?"  
"… The butt. It's a more military word for it." Ce gave a shrug.

"You know some very eccentric people, Ce."

"Know is a strong word. More like, I have met some very eccentric people. Da laughed, leaning forward slightly as she covered her mouth with her hand. Ce grinned, taking pride in that he could make her happy. It was easy to put her before the storm, thus forgetting the coming storm and making her happier. It was an all win situation. His glee didn't last long. Thunder clapped in the sky, startling Da. She slightly jumped, head swinging to the sky with wide eyes.

Ce stiffened enough that he was almost ready to snap. He shut his eyes, forced his lungs to take in some air, and began trying to relax. To at least not look like all his muscle was ready to dash or swing at somebody. As his muscles slowly uncoiled, he felt the slight press of a small hand on his arm. Opening his eyes, he turned to see Da smiling up at him. It was a smiling that neither laughed at him, nor one full of pity. It was one with her eyes shining, a smile of adoration.

She seemed to realize the look on her face, or that her hand was on his arm because she pulled her hand to her chest, and face red, she looked to the ground. He continued to watch her, and he didn't have to wait long for her to explain. "You are so strong Ce. Things that bother you, things that make you want to run, you face them head on. You never seem afraid, or ready to back down. You speak of death nonchalantly, and you admit to preferring death over some less then ideal situations. It's… You're just so strong." She looked back to him, face completely red. Ce himself couldn't stop his own blush forming at her praising.

He was about to tell her that she too was strong. That she faced the fear of the forest, mostly alone. He knew, like his nervousness of storms that was a fear that was sure to be harsh. To fight one's own mind was one showing of strength. The other, to stand for what one believed in. Both of which, Da tried if not succeeded at. But Ce was unable to convey his thought, as the thunder again roared. This time it was accompanied with small drops of rain and that flash of lightning. He tensed again, baring his fangs at the nonexistent threat.

Da laced her fingers with his, and rose from her sitting position. She pulled the unresisting, and perplexed Ce to his feet. She then pulled him towards the buildings, turning back with a smile. Ce stared down at her head for a moment, before he gave a content smile and tightened his hand around hers. "Ce, will you tell more about your guys' history? I'd like to know more," she said, and he gave a happy nod. Maybe he wouldn't have to be strong alone.

- -

He sat in the chair, hands tapping lightly on the table. The maid that had dropped off his dinner meal had told him about the visitors. He knew somebody would. There were always others out there who were willing. Others who knew the history of The Wall. The stupidity of those around him, the way they easily blocked out the bad was something he had come to take advantage of years before.

He had been labeled insane when his wife died, weird before that. But he didn't mind, had never thought their opinions were worth anything more then a blink of the eye. The people had been so happy when his two girls had been born like their mother, Lian. They had all celebrated when Da grew up reserved and timid, lady like. Xiao, they had kept a watchful eye on. She grew up without the foundations of Lian, and every town's person looked to Da to set a good example.

He hadn't cared, not in the least. He kept the girls because they were, to put plainly, his. They belonged to him until he decided to give them away. They were tools in his plan. But Xiao, she was more like him then he had to give her credit for. He hadn't expected her to rebel, to leave. And then to pull Da away as well, yes, he had to admit his youngest was much more like him then he had thought. But it hardly mattered, in the grand scheme of things. In the large picture, he couldn't imagine her winning.

So, as he reclined back in the chair, fingers laced together, he stared into the red and orange flames from the fire place with a more serene expression then one would expect from a man in his place. A man about to possibly gain the power to retrieve his daughters. He ignored the maid slipping in to drop off his evening tea, and didn't even acknowledge her mumbles of departure. No, such insignificant things didn't deserve his time.

- -

Dun sat against a tree, half glaring at Yi who walked beside Cao. Yi spoke as much with his hands as he did with his mouth, not as flamboyantly as He, but he did use his hands to convey meaning. Thus his long billowing sleeves fluttered about between the movement and the wind. It was, overall, very unwolf-like in Dun's opinion.

Of course, Yuan just said he was biased, and thus hated anything to do with Yi. Dun couldn't deny that, but he wasn't about to let Yi out of his sight. Not with winter starting. It was a difficult time for the wolves, and Yi didn't need to be starting trouble. Dun had already figured out that spies were being sent over The Wall, which meant Yi was either keeping in contact with a human, or with the Vampires. Dun couldn't imagine any other of the species in hiding would be friendly to Yi's requests. Whatever they were.

"If looks could kill," Ji said, walking up to him with a coy smile.

"And what do you want, Ji?" Dun didn't take his eyes off of Yi.

"If you don't stop watching him, people are going to start wondering, my dear." Ji stood beside him, arms crossed.

"Let them."

"He will be ecstatic then. He has wanted to try his hand at playing matchmaker. And what with you being so close to Cao, I'm sure most will turn a blind eye to you… choices." Her grin grew a little sinister, a little playful. Dun glanced up at her, giving her a glare and a small snarl. "Oh? You mean I can't help the rumor along?"

"What is it, Ji, that you want?"

"Yuan wishes to speak with you. He has been given a new location, and is packing as we speak. He is to set out tomorrow, if all goes well. Cao would like him there before the harsh storms truly begin." Ji looked down at her nails, inspecting them for damage or dirt. "They are saying we are to get some snow this year."

"Thank you, then, Ji." Dun stood, dusting off his pants. She waved him away, and he made his way down to his brother's room. He glanced back to see Ji walking off towards the lake. Stretching, he anticipated what the coming conversation would surely be full of.

- -

Chan walked next to Ci, eyeing the humans who filled the streets. Again, plenty of them stopped to watch them walk. This, in her opinion, was useless. It wasn't even like they were trying to gain attention, and they weren't doing anything to gain attention. They were even dressed normal. Chan herself had been fairly young when the war had happened, and some of the memories were foggy. She had repressed some of the more horrid ones.

But she clearly remembered Fu Xi and Nu Wa leading an army of fierce human fiends against them. These beings, surrounding her now, resembled fodder, or cattle. She had to resist baring her fangs and hissing at one man who had gotten a little close. Ci had taken care of the problem, using his mere presence to scare away the man. Chan always forgot that he was a powerful leader, and a predator at heart, giving him such an amazing amount of power his presence could seem threatening.

And humans, probably still having some inkling of the danger of the predators, could by instinct know to run at their presence. Humans were so weak, Chan thought with a bored sigh and a small frown. She knew she was surrounded by amazing men, even by Vampires standards. What with Ci appearing like her grandfatherly figure and Bu being her current lover, but she had wanted humans to appear far fiercer.

The maid had appeared earlier that day, saying that Qiao would be willing to see them today. She had also said that anytime was alright with the nobleman. Chan hated the egotistical manner the maid had delivered the message, and that Ci insisted on they leaving early. Chan was all for getting out of the town and returning home, but she did not desire leaving the confines of the four walls. But, it was better then leaving at noon.

The maid at the door, an older one then before, answered with a smile. She let them in the door, asking them gently to wait while she informed the lord. Chan watched the maid go before inspecting the room. It was nothing fantastic, a few paintings on the wall, beautiful wood making up the floor and stairs to the other side. Chan had seen better, albeit when the Vampires had ruled and filled the castles with gorgeous furnishings from around the world, but Chan wasn't one to point out the details.

The elderly maid came back and ushered them into another room. It was large, beautiful painting on the walls that struck a cord in Chan's chest. The floor had a large animal rug on it, a large chair upon that. The fire was out, the ashes yet to be cleaned out. He sat in the large chair, and Chan stopped when Ci refused to move.

He was a tall man, and had a thin built. Chan wouldn't have guessed had she not seen him stand to greet them, but he was surely made entirely of muscle. His brown hair was smoothed back, no strand out of place, and he was dressed surely in the finest clothes the small town could provide. But what kept Chan's attention was his expression. His face was unimpressive, although surely handsome. But his jade eyes held sense bitterness, and the thinning of his lips made Chan quite sure that he knew more then most. Chan tightened her grip on Ci's arm. She wasn't sure how safe she felt with this man.

_I'd like to say this chapter was more then a filler, but seriously, I can't. But it seemed to soon to just jump in and have the vamps all go and already be going to go attack the girls. I don't know, maybe I'm just procrastinating. The answer to that will show in the next chapter, if its another semi filler (can't be an all filler because Chan and Ci have to talk to Mr. Dad)_


	17. More Plans

_This one was a quickie. I have no idea why, I mean, its basically another filler. But, at least I have specific events planned now. So I did actually do something while I was writing this! This chapter wasn't completely useless and only for the entertainment of me and you guys!_

"I hadn't assumed Vampires would be the ones to answer my call," Xuan started, raising an eyebrow. Chan took a step back, eyes widening. Ci took a step in front of her, and she searched the room for a trap or for an escape. When Xuan broke out laughing, his head falling back, the low tones of his laugh filling the room, Chan realized three things. One, the painting was one she had once seen in Yuan Shao's old castle. Two, the wolf under the chair was far too big to be a normal wolf, and three, they had been played.

His laughs slowly died down to breathing, and he let his head drop down to look at them both. Still grinning, he turned around and walked to his chair. "Please, take a seat." He gracefully fell into his chair, reaching for his glass of tea. Ci glared at him, but stiffly took one of the chairs, Chan following closely. Xuan watched them both with a lazy expression, jerking his hand enough that the tea in the cup sloshed in a slow swirl.

"How did you know?" Ci growled out.

"I didn't. It was more an educated guess."

"A brave call."

"What would it have mattered? You would have still done what I asked, as mercenaries it matters more the pay then the mentality of your employer."

"You don't hold the opinions of others very high then."

"Not at all." Xuan smiled, showing his white teeth. "Would you like something to drink? Even I must abide by to the rules of manners."

"No," Ci said, watching as Xuan gave a small shrug before sipping from his cup. "You would like us to retrieve your daughters?"

"Straight to business? Good. I hate small talk." Xuan set his glass down and leaned forwards slightly, his back no longer touching the chair but still perfectly straight. "Yes, I want you to retrieve me my daughters. I would prefer them alive, but if the situation demands, bring them to me dead. Anybody else you wish to kill, I couldn't care less. Kill them all if you desire, though I doubt it. Vampires killing any werewolf would probably invite another war."

"How do you know such things?"

"Unlike the rest of humanity, I do not turn a blind eye to the less then pretty parts of history. Vampires have worked hard to hide many parts away, for their own safety I would surmise, but even I don't know everything. And I have no wish to know everything, so please, no history lessons."

"Is that why you are called insane? Because you speak of a history nobody remembers?" Ci asked, curious.

"I am called insane for an abundant of things, sir Vampire. My knowledge of history is one of the reasons, yes. But not the only reason. Do you need anything else from me to find my daughters? I know not much else, mind you."

"No. We will be able to find them. We shall return them to you." Ci grabbed Chan's hand and pulled her up. Xuan fell back into the chair, watching them over his laced fingers. Ci led Chan out, giving Xuan one last, long look before the door shut.

"They didn't want a price…" Xuan mumbled, a large grin spread across his face, one that held no joy.

- -

Yu sat, Ce on one side grinning, Shang Xaing on the other laughing. "I'm so going to have tell people, Yu! Ce, not even courting Da, explained to her first, in detail, the bonding and mating! You are such a virgin wimp!" She fell back, laughing.

"I'd like to see you explain it a human male," Yu gritted out, giving her a very dangerous glare. Not that it stopped Shang Xaing from laughing, but it made him feel better.

"I've got to admit, you're looking pretty bad here man." Ce chuckled.

"You should be on my side."

"I prefer to stay neutral if there are already two sides."

"You're as bad as her," Yu said, jerking his finger and Shang Xaing, who was calming down. Ce shrugged.

"So, what are you going to do Yu?" She turned her head, still lying down, to see him. "Take her to the side and explain the less human, less modest parts? Explain on the go? Forgo the less modest parts? Just keep going the way you are, with lots of going out and cuddling under the trees?"

"Then she won't get her anatomy lesson," Ce joked, grinning at Yu's indignant growl that came out more like a burp.

"When you two finally find yourself a mate, I am going to make sure you go through twice as much as you're putting me through."

"Oh, don't worry. Ce will team up with you to attack me, Quan too if he's around. And me and Quan'll team up with you to attack Ce. We already knew this." She rolled her eyes.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I will have to discuss it with her. I… Da would let her?"

"As far as I got from Da, was that if Xiao agrees to it, Da won't get in the way."

"As if either of you expected less. That's been Da's answer to everything. Which is a good answer. You should take lessons from her Ce, on how to be an older sibling."

"She's an older sister. I'm an older brother. Totally different rules, Shang Xaing," Ce said with a smile. Shang Xaing gave a huff and put her arms behind her head.

"You two are so helpful with my problems."

"Please, if you wanted advice you'd of locked yourself away in your room and moped." Shang Xaing propped her leg up on her other leg, lightly bouncing it.

"She's got you there."

"I need better friends."

"Xun and Tong have been looking lonely," she provided helpfully, even with a smile. "And Meng is always looking like he needs somebody to cheer him up."

"One day, both of you will get exactly what you deserve."

"The right to rule the world?"

"The start of a religion after me?"

"I'm leaving."

"Bye!" Shang Xaing waved. She then turned to Ce, who was chuckling. "Think one day we'll actually push him away?"

"Maybe if he hadn't of gotten a girlfriend."

"Darn."

- -

Xiao happily punched the air, earning a yell from Lao. She finally got the 'all done, you don't need to keep coming and bothering me anymore' from Lao. There was a small scar, but since she was unable to tan and only ever burned, it wasn't a problem. She'd always be pale, and so somebody would really have to look for the scar to find it. Squealing, earning another shout from the sensitive Lao, she hopped off the cot and out the door with a wave to the grumpy old man.

She wasn't sure how she wanted to celebrate yet, but Xiao was fairly sure she wanted to do something. But it getting cold out, and a war going on, limited the things she could do. Skipping down the trail, she spotted Xun and gave a wave. Foot catching, she did a face plant. She slid a little in her fall, making the whole thing hurt more then the normal falls. Groaning, she pushed herself up. Xun ran over, face twisted in worry.

"Xiao! Are you alright?" He bent down and tenderly grabbed her arm.

"Yeah. I can't believe I just fell because I was waving." She gave a whine.

"You were off the path. It was probably a rock," Xun said with a smile. Xiao smiled back, giving a shrug. Xun suddenly let go of her arm, his smile looking a little strained.

Her brows furrowed as she asked, "Xun, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" His smile disappeared, and his expression turned to one of shock, like she was supposed to know what was wrong. "Nothing." He suddenly had a smile again.

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing, Xiao. I think, I shall go and help Meng reorganize the library. Have a nice day and congratulations on your arm, Xiao." He gave a small bow quickly departed.

"Huh?" Xiao watched him go, not sure what she did wrong. She felt some arms wrap around her, and craned her neck to see Yu smiling down at her. "Hi Yu!"

"I see your arm is all better."

"Yep! Lao says I don't need to see him anymore!" She giggled.

"That is marvelous."

"Don't I know it! I wanted to celebrate before the lesson starts, or after I guess. Except I know my arm is going to be sore after this one." She pouted, making Yu smile. "But I don't know what to do!"

"Well, let's go somewhere a little warmer and we'll think of something, hm?" Xiao cheered and walked with him hand in hand.

- -

Chan gave a long happy sigh when they entered the building. Ci himself seemed to just relax upon passing the door frame. Smiling now, she dashed down the hall while Ci started to remove one of the three layers he wore. She made sure she came to a stop long before she came upon Bu, not wanting to be anything less then prim or proper, and she walked into his line of view with a small smile and her hands clasped in front of her.

He gave a grin, not a large one, but enough that Chan knew he was happy to see her. She stood next to him, and he not being one for public affection, just murmured her name. "Where's tall old and wrinkly?" Rong asked, not looking away from the book in her lap.

"I do believe he decided to change," Chan responded, more then accustomed to Rong's less the adequate manners.

"And here I thought you were the girly one," she grumbled, turning the page. The room fell silent, Chan keeping Bu from saying something to Rong that would surely cause a very damaging battle.

"I swear, Rong, when are you going to sweeten up?" Ci asked, walking into the room.

"When Bu runs around in a frilly dress and bows in his hair." Rong folded the corner of the page and slammed it shut. "Or my hubby goes on a diet and looks like Bu."

"Those are hard scenarios, my dear," Ci mumbled, frowning. "I don't know which is more likely."

"Well, none are happening now, so you can mull over it later. What'd the human say?"

"He has agreed to let us bring him his daughters. So, now we decide who is to go. But not now. I am tired, and I am sure Chan is not up to, a sure to be lengthy discussion."

"Wouldn't be lengthy if you weren't so stubborn," Rong said with a small glare sent Ci's way as she stood. Stretching, she reached for the sky and arched her back. Letting out the breath she held, she grabbed her book and walked away. "Call me when we're meeting." She gave one wave and disappeared behind a door.

"She needs to know her place," Bu grumbled.

"As did you Bu, before we were fortunate enough to find Chan to keep your temper in check. We were not as lucky with Rong, who found but only Hou."

"The whipped, spineless, ball of fat." Bu glared off to where Rong disappeared, one hand clenched. Chan put a hand on his arm, and mumbled something only for his ears. Ci looked the other way, quickly finding something else to do as Bu wrapped his arm around her waist with a nod.

- -

Shang Xaing sat up in the tree, on one of the lower branches, legs swinging. Things had mellowed out, and that left her too much time to think. None of the men let her do anything productive, except sometimes hunting. This left her the 'womanly duties' of which she had no practice and thus no talent in, or just sitting around thinking.

She got up early every day and practiced her archery, waited around for breakfast, usually found somebody to bother, ate mid day meal, trained with the Two Qiaos, usually broke down here and helped them with the laundry, had dinner, and then spent the rest of the time thinking before going to bed. Seriously, she decided she needed a life about the third time she had sat in the tree. It wasn't because she had nothing to think about, no Shang Xaing was never without a thought. Like she had learned that she had never been outside Wu territory, that she really needed to cut her hair again or find something to hold it back because it wasn't yet long enough for a ponytail, and that both Ce and Yu qualified for the 'Total and Complete Epic Moron' award. She had even made a list.

But what she usually worried about was the fact that she had the time for these thoughts. The wait always made her nervous. Calm before a storm. She knew why the battles had stopped, and was fully aware that the next battle was going to be horrible, with many deaths. It was the way of war. That, of course, had her chewing on her bottom lip, but the real stress came from something else.

Ever since Da and Xiao had shown up, things had been hectic. For one reason or another, things were full of activity. Having to protect Da from Wei wolves on her visits, then having to watch over them when Wei had soldiers inside and attacking them, plus the wolves going over the wall and into _their _old town. It all led to problems, to action. But things had been mellow. Nobody was attacking the princesses. Which was good for Ce and Yu, the two men were probably delighted to know that.

But Shang Xaing felt that it was leading up to something. She had lived through one very large storm, one that had almost ruined Wu. It had brought with it gusts of winds that pulled out trees, the drops of water falling and hurting upon contact. Not to mention the hail and ice. She remembered that storm, mostly because Ce had braved his fear for the first time to save her from a falling tree. The other reason was because, before that storm had hit, the day was silent. There had been no wind, no animals, not a sound from nature. Mother Nature had been saving her energy, readying her force. And Shang Xaing couldn't help but compare Mother Nature to Wei and the Two Qiaos as she sat up in the tree, face turned to the north.

- -

Xun cut the corner to close, running into Tong. The wood Tong had been carrying fell to the floor, making a loud noise that had Xun, whose head was near three of the fixe planks, cringe. Tong muttered some curses and pushed Xun off of him. "Seriously man, get off!"

"My apologies Tong."

"What's got your nerves doing loops?" Tong asked, rubbing his head. Having to stay in camp, and having nobody but Xun and a bunch of old quacks to socialize with besides the Two Qiaos, Tong had gotten to know Xun fairly well. That being said, Tong was fairly said, Tong was very sure that Xun was the least manly man in the camp.

"I-it was nothing."

"Right, of course nothing is the matter. You always run into people. You like landing on men, right?" Tong gave him a cheesy smile while he tightened his ponytail.

"Tong!" Xun glared. He got enough of those jokes from the more seasoned warriors! "I just wasn't watching where I was going!"

"Sure."

"Yu saw me with Xiao," Xun said, giving in.

"Wait, what?"

"Not like that! She fell, and I was helping her up. Yu happened to see, and he didn't seem overly happy. I was just, nervous."

"Man, you suck with couples. First Ce hates your guts because he ain't got the balls to be Da's friend, and now Yu's got some obsessive need to keep Xiao out of all man's hands and you're both of their's best guy friend. Man, I am so sorry." Tong laughed, slapping Xun on the back.

"I think I did something horrible in my last life."

"Naw, not horrible. Maybe just bad. I think horrible would qualify for more then your heroes seeing you as a threat to their woman. Though you should take it as a compliment. Means I was wrong and you got something manly going for you, since you are a threat." Tong grinned with suppressed laughter as he picked up the planks.

"I am a man."

"Right, then. Let me guess, too. You were going to sort the library?" At Xun's reluctant nod, Tong continued. "Yeah, manly."

"You don't make fun of Meng, or Yu."

"That's because Meng looks like a man, and Yu, for all his pretty boy looks, can still whoop, and outsmart, my butt." Tong hefted the planks onto his shoulder and shrugged. "I plan to change that soon, as it can't look good on me, but not much I can do about it now. Now, let's get you manlier. You're helping me with the roof." Both Tong and Xun knew it was all talk, that Yu had amazing natural speed, and that his weapon always kept up with him, making him an exceptional fighter. So both knew that it was unlikely Tong would beat Yu in any match, anytime soon. But Xun didn't mention it, and only sighed and followed Tong with slouched shoulders.

- -

Ci looked over the council, who was slowly leaving. Of course, Rong was upset and Bu was grumbling. Hou and Chan were following behind with sighs and quiet calls of soothing words. Zhou was trying to get out of the chair and Jiao was trying to start a conversation with him. Ci gave a smile, quite content with his council.

Always, the council had character. Rong was an extreme of her father, Hou was a pleasant man who had good ideas, Bu was a wonderful general and hero figure, Chan was sensible and calm, Zhou was unconventional but intelligent, Jiao was a radical, and Shao was another figure for the people to idolize. Each one had their place, if not for the plans then to give the Vampires hope. Ci made sure that each one was used to their potential, because that was the only way for the Vampires to strive.

But even he knew that the happenings now would lead to trouble. No matter how careful he stepped, no matter how much he planned, he knew the trouble and chaos was sure to rear its hideous head. He wasn't sure what it would do, and how it would affect the Vampires, but Ci could only give a weary sigh. They had all agreed to send some spies to learn of the Two Qiaos. Because even Rong and Bu saw the folly of just rushing in and snatching the two. Even Bu admitted that was a fight that should not be fought.

So the scouts would go, and they would watch. They would study the Qiaos, and the Vampires would patiently wait. Although Shao was of great importance, the Vampires could not risk inciting another war. No, if they threatened the werewolves, and the werewolves decided to rise to the challenge, which they were known to do, the Vampires would not live. Shao would not want that. Shao was a haughty, pompous man, but he would not wish that upon his kind.

Ci rose from his chair and Zhou and Jiao left, the door shutting. It was at times like these, when everything calmed and all Ci had to do was think, that he felt his age. It was when he no longer had to rule over the council and keep them all in check, when he had to try to play off of the human's stupidity or protect his kind, the Ci felt all the thousand of years. He no longer kept count, deciding that it was not worth it any longer, but he was sure he would most likely be nearing a million at least. And for that, Ci knew that his time would no longer be secure.

It was unsure what a vampire's life span was, if they would just live until killed or if they, like humans, had a general span of time. Ci himself was sure it was the latter, because he felt his age, and he looked like the humans did as they neared their end. He was very sure that it was not the stress that caused him to look and feel the way he did. No, he was sure he was nearing his end. Chan knew as well. She would look at him with a kind of sadness that made Ci want to reassure her.

Rong had caught on as well, and she did all in her power to separate herself emotionally from him. She tried desperately to make herself hard, to make herself seem tough and impenetrable, but Ci knew she was just a young woman who had lost her family and knew not which way to turn. She grew up surrounded by death, with the worst of the war happening, and it had made her emotionally scarred. She had lost any trust she had in people with her thoughts, her emotions. So, when it came to sadness, she tried to avoid it.

Ci could only watch though, as they all responded. He could only guide them, hoping that if he was to leave that night they would be able to continue. It was all he could ever do. He had only ever found one woman to cherish, and she had been taken from him during the war, with their unborn child. He had never again looked for a woman; instead he threw himself into keeping the Vampires alive. Now, he looked at each of them bickering with each other, and could only see his children. His continuation, his lineage. Not by blood, maybe not by mind, but they were what would continue his rule, his thoughts, and his line.

And so, every time the sun rose and he laid his head down upon the soft pillow, he could claim sleep in peace. He might not again wake up, but he did not mind. Everything would continue on, and in good hands. At lease, in his educated opinion, and this was enough for that old man.

_I decided, since I was just kind of wanting to waste white space (there, I admit it), I was going to incorporate more then just Da, Xiao, Ce, and Yu's point of views. And Ci got a page or so, just because I like grand/fatherly figures. They deserve more loving then a lot of people give them. So yeah, I'll let you guys guess how Chan kept Bu happy and other the other little details. You guys have to do some of the work, I ain't going to spoon feed you! Just cause I know that gets annoying... On a sadder note, I'm running out of titles for the chapters.  
_

_Toodles_


	18. Pissy Mood Syndrome

The small group ran around the clearing, Xiao convincing them all to play tag with her. Shang Xiang was currently it, and she dashed around to get Yu. He would, in his own cruel way, let her get close before dashing around a tree and across the clearing. Shang Xiang gave another long sigh as he again disappeared with his speed and slowly came to a stop. Ce was leaning against a tree, laughing at her pain. Da was slowly walking to put the most space between her and Shang Xiang, Xiao was hiding behind a tree giggling, Xun was to her left watching her with such an expression Shang Xiang had to laugh, and Tong was walking across the field in an egotistical manner.

Shang Xiang fixed her head band, and chose her target. Using a burst of her inhuman speed, she tackled Tong. Since it had been established that they weren't supposed to use their speed, Tong was late to realize that Shang Xiang was cheating in a similar manner to Yu and he went down with a thud. Shang Xiang was up and next to Da before Tong was fully standing again. Da berated her as Tong fixed his ponytail.

"Well, so long as we don't use the speed on you guys, I think its all fair," Shang Xiang said with a shrug.

"You all agreed not to, though," Da huffed. Shang Xiang shrugged with a sheepish grin. Out of the corner of their eye they spotted Tong moving their way and both girls started off in different directions. Tong gave a sigh, and looked around. Ce had disappeared to the other side again, and Xun was talking to Yu, of course keeping on eye on Tong. Xiao was trying to sneak around, and Tong twisted around and dashed at her. Xiao squealed and broke into a run.

Tong made sure not to use his true speed, making it more difficult to make sure he wasn't 'cheating' then to actually play. Close enough, he made sure his tag was sure enough that Xiao would know she was It, but not enough to piss Yu off. Tong did not want to be on the receiving end of Yu's anger again. Xiao giggled as she slowed to a stop, and Tong turned around and put distance between them. Hands on her hips, Xiao glanced around again.

She spotted Da, and ran off towards her. Da's eyes widened before she ran off diagonal. She ran past Xun and Shang Xiang, both of which ran off. Shang Xiang made a point to be parallel to Da, so as to mark her speed. Xiao reached out for Da, missing the way Da slightly stumbled. Following her, Xiao slipped on the mud. She grabbed the end of Da's skirt, and the two girls dropped into the mud with shrieks. As each of them tried to get up, they would use each other and end up again on the floor.

Shang Xiang walked over, laughing. She had wanted to figure out if they were ticklish. As she walked over, careful of her own footing, she tried to find the best way to go. She went to dive in for the kill, finding somewhat stable mud and an opening in Da's side. Xiao, however, ended up kicking her while rolling over to try to push herself up. Shang Xiang, a shoe in the chest, fell to her knees clutching her breast with a whine. Slowly, the men neared the mud, trying to stifle their laughter, as Xiao fell back trying to turn to apologize to Shang Xiang, landing on Da who had been hoping to stay on the ground until Xiao was up and no long entangling limbs with her.

"And here I though woman were graceful," Tong said, grinning down at a moaning Shang Xiang.

"You could be gentleman, and try to help them up," Xun said with a glare sent Tong's way. That said he tried to find a safe way in to help the girls without putting himself in the line of danger. Xun did like his cleanliness. Ce just broke out laughing, and planned to help after he could see straight. Yu was slowly making his way over, knowing full well he'd be expected to help out and thus probably end up face first in the mud as well.

Da grabbed Xiao's ankle, causing Xiao to stop moving, and sat up. "You are so ever helpful. Most definitely, you men are surely to be labeled as my heroes," she said in an overly sweet voice, and peeled some hair out of her face. Xiao sat up, laughing at Da's face. Da moved Xiao's leg, rubbing her stomach where Xiao's leg had landed, and slowly tried to stand. She wobbled a little, almost looking like she was going to fall near Xun who panicked, but she righted herself and looked over Xiao and Shang Xiang.

She wasn't foolish enough to try to stomp out, so she slowly walked out with her arms extended. Ce quickly stopped laughing as she made her way around Xiao, making sure she wasn't about to fall again. Xiao laughed, and Shang Xiang was finally able to sit up again. She went to stand, flailing her arms as she wobbled on some slick mud. Ce grabbed her forearm, and she turned to him with a big grin. Yu entered the circle, and couldn't help but stare at Ce who chuckled and let go of Xiao after making sure she was steady.

Xiao smiled at Yu, not missing that he hadn't been around when they were falling and only just appeared. "Yu!" she drawled, using a very lovey-dovey voice. Yu stiffened. She extended her hands, smiling and batting her eyes sweetly. "I want a hug!" she pouted. Yu, if possible, stiffened even more. Xiao advanced, her smile growing as she neared him. He couldn't step away, yet he couldn't smile either. As she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling.

Tong and Ce broke out laughing again, Da trying to be kind and stifled hers behind a hand. Shang Xiang still sat in the mud, half dismayed at her now extremely dirty and heavy outfit, and partially thrilled that Yu got his due. All of them jumped when Cheng Pu walked in, clearing his throat. "Sirs," he started, "we have received words that Wei is starting to mobilize their forces again." Everybody's face fell, Xiao frowning and slowly releasing Yu. She looked to the ground, giving a sigh, and laced her fingers together. Yu went to reach for her, before he himself stoned his expression and nodded to Pu.

"Then we better get to work," Ce said, and glanced back at everybody. Shang Xiang stood, giving a small nod, Xun and Tong following. Not able to look at Da, knowing her expression would be a mix of Xiao's dejectedness, and Yu's cold expression, Ce walked past Pu.

- -

The soldiers marched through the woods, their expressions solemn. Everybody knew that the war would start again, but the pause made it hard. The pause made the idea of war hurt. But they all marched, each one with a strong belief in their heart, and an image of peace in their minds, they marched.

Ce made his way in the front, Yu behind him. His father had sent a letter; he was going to be joining their encampment soon. Quan was being switched, and Shang Xiang was being sent out. Her talents, his father said, were needed elsewhere. Her skill in archery were perfect for the mountainous regions, which was true if Wei or Shu was seen marching near there. It was obvious their father's intentions were more fatherly then war like.

Ce was only glad Shang Xiang had been allowed enough time to teach the Two Qiao's some decent defense before he sent her away. She had been non-too-pleased with the change, and intended to speak to Jian. But Ce wasn't holding his breath on the matter. Rolling his shoulder, stiff with the marching and the heavy armor, Ce judged the time. It wouldn't do to march the soldiers into exhaustion. If the enemy got to them first, at least they would be rested.

Ce glanced over at Yu, who had been very stiff since they had left. Which was understandable. It was hard to leave in the middle of courting, especially since they really didn't know if the girls were safe. Yu glanced over at Ce, and raised his eyebrows in question. Ce gave a small grin before again looking ahead. Already, everybody knew it would be another huge battle. Just like the first, and unless they got lucky with another well placed bomb, it was likely to be worse.

- -

Ce stared at Yen and Ji, two healers that came with them to the battle. Both were tired, and dragging themselves to bed. Ce was sure it was their first time healing men who just battled. Out of the tent Ji had stumbled out of, Yu walked out and over to the fire with a glare. Yu had gone from silent and distant to down right horrible company over the span of the battle.

Not that anybody held it against him, but it was most definitely getting old. Nobody held it against him, but nobody was willing to put up with him other then Ce and that was only because Ce felt obligated to, as his best friend. Ce dropped his bowl with the others and walked over to Yu with a frown. Really, his bed seemed so much more appealing. He took a seat next to Yu, watching him from the corner of his eye.

"I think I scared Ji," Yu said with a sad sigh, dropping his head.

"Boy had to turn into a man at some point." Ce shrugged, hoping to make Yu feel better.

"Your cheer is not appreciated." Ce gave a small chuckle and shook his head, leaning back enough to see the stars that shone through the clouds. "You don't have to sit here, Ce. I know I'm not pleasant company."

"You're fine company."

"I'm argumentative and temperamental. I don't think that qualifies as fine company."

"Just like a PMSing woman right? I figure, since I'm going to have to be looking for a mate soon, I might as well start practicing with the mood swings early."

"Your cheer is unappreciated."

"My cheer or my analogy is unappreciated?"

"Both." Ce laughed. "Ce, I can't keep this up. I hate being away, but I know I'd hate being there just as much. I can't live knowing she's there with a bunch of other men when I have yet to officially claim her, and yet if I wasn't helping with this war, I couldn't look any of the soldiers in the eye. Least of all you or Jian."

"And Shang Xiang wondered why I tried to distance myself from Da."

Yu gave a snicker as he looked at the fire. "I want to lock her away until I can get back, and then spend all my time with her, and then lock her away again to keep her safe. But, just listening to me say it aloud, I know how absolutely stupid that thought is."

"Oh yes, I could see Xiao, Da, and Shang Xiang all letting you lock Xiao away until you get back from battle. They would all go for that."

"It's why I didn't even jokingly bring up to anybody but you."

"This is temporary, right? Once you claim her, it'd go away."

"It's… supposed to." Yu turned to him with a questioning look. "I've never mated before, so I wouldn't really know how much it would… settle."

"You think it would for you?"

"I-why?"

"Meng is smart, but he's not a strategist. Xun has potential, but he's too young. I need you, Yu. I need you at your best. Would you do better if you finished up the whole courting business?" Ce looked at him with an overly serious expression that had Yu sitting back, eyebrows rising into his hairline.

"I…"

"You didn't have a lot of time bonding. You only got her in one bath, and you weren't in your wolf form often. You ate your meals together, but nothing to make up for the lack of hunting. You want more, if, for anything else, her honor. But it's not unusual for young ones to shorten up the traditions during war, and you did unofficially court her for five months before hand." Ce shrugged. "I know you're honorable. I know you're going to take care of Xiao. We can handle a week, more or less, without you so you can at least do the end right. You might want to consider it. It's all up to you and Xiao, nobody else matters here. Not with this. Da can be persuaded, Pops can be persuaded, and to the rest of the Pack you will just have to prove you are honorable and will still take care of her with a short bonding."

"Ce…" He gave a shrug, standing up and giving Yu a small wave.

"Good night." With that, Ce walked down to his tent, slipping in with a long sigh and heavy eyes.

- -

Da and Xiao watched as Shang Xiang paced. It wasn't like Shang Xiang to get overly nervous, but her father was said to be coming. Da herself was nervous, but Xiao kept reassuring her that Sun Jian was nothing to be scared of. That, Shang Xiang was nervous because she had disobeyed his orders to listen to Ce, and she planned to further argue her point.

Xun ran past them, skidding to a stop. "He has been spotted," Xun said with a smile, eyes alight with glee. Xun, apparently, had many heroes. His smile shrunk a little when Shang Xiang jumped, jade eyes widening, but he merely ignored it and continued his run to meet Jian.

"I supposed, I should go and meet my father," Shang Xiang said, steeling her nerves. She had always idolized her father, and Ce. Quan was smart, even strong on some standards, but her father was already considered untouchable, and her older half brother was quickly becoming a hero. As a little girl, she had put them on untouchable pillars of godliness that no other man or woman could reach. Of course, as she got older she realized they both had flaws, and neither of them was exactly as magnificent as she had seen them as a little girl, but she still hated to disappoint. She still saw them as heroes, and she still hated to not reach their expectations.

"I am sure, Shang Xiang, that your father will be proud, if not kind." Da stood, willing to support Shang Xiang with the bonus of getting to see the Great Sun Jian.

"Yeah. Jian was always cool when I met him!" Xiao bounced forward, grabbing Shang Xiang's arm.

"Yeah, but… I picked Ce over him. That can't be good." Taking a big breath, Shang Xiang walked the way Xun had run, already seeing the red banners. Da watched as all the soldiers crowded around the trail, leaving room for Jian and his troops to march through, but otherwise all pushed to be able to see. Jian was surely popular with the soldiers, but as the 'King' they fought for, he had to be.

Shang Xiang found them a place in the line next to Xun. Tong stood across the way with his father, both of which who craned to look. Da and Xiao held Shang Xiang's hands, hoping to give her what support they could. The troops came in, an older man at the front. His had scruffy beard, his skin tawny from the sun. He stood tall, looking strong and proud, even with his graying hair. He was of similar size to Ce, in height and muscle. His red armor was polished, the sword at his hip tapping against his thigh.

Behind him was a slightly taller man, with much more muscle. His dark brown skin clashed with his grey and silver hair, which was cut short. He had neglected to shave, the white beard adding much to the gruff appearance. He wielded a club, held on his shoulder as he overlooked the crowd with a glare of dark eyes. Da couldn't help but shy away from the large man, to which Shang Xiang leaned down to whisper, "Don't worry, Da. That's Huang Gai, and he looks mean, but he's a big teddy bear. At least, off the battle field or training grounds. And I'm sure he can't be anything less then a softy when he meets you and Xiao."

Da just looked at her with wide eyes, wondering what gave Shang Xiang the idea that she wanted to meet that man in close quarters. Shang Xiang laughed again, before looking back to the troops. She caught her father's eye, which made her sober up right quick, and she sucked in some air with frown. Jian made his way past everybody, going to where he knew his room to be. Ci had gone out and escorted him back, giving him the needed information.

Everybody dispersed as the new troops made themselves at home. Most found a room, and changed out of the heavy armor for nicer winter clothes. Others just went straight for the kitchen, wanting more then the small travel meals they had gotten and hoping to bribe some from the cook. Jian himself decided to change out of his armor, and Gai stayed out to look for Shang Xiang. She slowly walked up to him, giving him a smile.

"And there's our Princess," Gai said with a grin, loosing the gruff look. Shang Xiang giggled, always seeing Gai like some grandfather, or old uncle. He lifted her in a hug. "How have you been, here on the front lines? That brother of yours taking care of you? I'm not old enough yet that I can't teach him a thing or two!"

"Ce has been treating my find, Gai! You know Ce is just as protective as you are," Shang Xiang said with a laugh, trying to get her feet back on the ground.

"Yeah, your brothers got some good traits," Gai conceded, letting her down.

"You adore Ce just as much as you adore me. You just can't give him bear hugs." Shang Xiang stepped back, trying not to smile as she lectured Gai.

"He's an obnoxious, loud, egotistical snot nosed brat," Gai said with a huff. He could only ever argue like this with Shang Xiang, since she was the only one he could lie with about Ce, since she had seen Ce in training. Quan had as well, but Quan had never been argumentative. "Now, who are those lovely young girls behind you?"

Shang Xiang swung around and smiled at Da and Xiao, both of which looked up at Gai with the saucer eyes and slightly dropped jaws. "That's Qiao Da and Qiao Xiao. They're from over The Wall. I'm sure you've heard about them. They're Ce's and Yu's girlfriends. Ce just won't admit it."

The two blushed, Da stammering to object the claim, when Gai broke out laughing, leaning back and shoulders shaking. Da shut her mouth with a click, watching Gai with cautious eyes. "I had heard that both of them were finally gaining a taste in the finer things. I would never have guessed Ce to have such good taste though. Yu has always been classy, but Ce… well I must wish you both good luck with them two."

"Thank you?" Xiao said, looking to Shang Xiang for a cue.

"I am not Ce's-"

"Don't listen to her. She's in denial because Ce is too scared to make a move."

"Of course. Boy would run into battle nude for a fight, but can't give a girl rose. Always knew he was normal deep down." Shang Xiang broke out laughing then, lightly hitting Gai. "In any case, I welcome both of you a welcome to Wu. It is dreadfully late, but I've been keeping Shu scouts out of our land."

"Everybody is so nice in Wu," Xiao said with a clap and a bounce.

"Thank you," Da said, giving Gai a small bow. She was sure that she would never get over the formal lessons she had been taught way back when. All of them jumped when the door opened to Gai's side.

"Now, why is there a party going one without me? If Ol'Gia is invited, I think I should qualify," Jian said, grinning in the door way.

"I was just getting introduced to your new, possibly, soon-to-be-daughter-in-law."

"I finally get a daughter-in-law?" Gai pointed to Da, who was shaking her head, trying to deny it, while Xiao started to giggle.

"I assume, then, you are Qiao Da? Xiao told me much about you. She told the pack, much about it actually. And it is shocking how much men gossip when they are on the battlefronts." Jian gave a thoughtful look, before turning back to her with a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I do hope the boys are gentlemanly to you two? I know Shang Xiang can handle any strays, and if she can't I know for a fact Ce does. But I'd rather the men were just gentlemen."

"Ah, yes. It has been wonderful." Da smiled, still blushing.

"It is much homelier away from the front lines," Jian hinted. Both girls lost their smile, giving him a very mean look. "Ah, fine. If you must stay here, then I am not one to argue. Not if Ce is willing to break my orders to do so." Shang Xiang stiffened.

"Dad-"

"It shall all be discussed later, Shang Xiang. I am sure you have much you wish to discuss with me. But not now. I just got in. Come, show me the camp. I must inspect it before Ce gets back. I must have all my complaints ready, like a good father."

- -

Yu was in a considerably good mood on the march home, considering they almost lost the battle. If Pu hadn't of made a leap of faith and basically charged when he hadn't supposed to, they'd of lost half their army and been captured. Wei had moved in on the other settlements, and Wu was still playing it defensive. But since Jian had appeared, it was a silent message that things were about to change. Jian was a good military man, but had always been more favorable to the offensive part of war.

Yu, looking like a mess since he too got some of the action, grinned happily as they made their way down the trail. He had to be the happiest person in the army. Ce, who had a pretty bad cut on his chest and had to be gentler then usual, stifled a laugh at Yu's gate. He walked with a bounce that made his loose hair sway in a more then feminine manner. Ce didn't want to ruin Yu's good mood though, since it was the first since they had started out. He had heard the relaxing sighs of the soldiers when they had seen Yu with a smile that morning.

Ce didn't need to ask why Yu was happy, and he was happy for him. Seriously, with a grin that big, Ce couldn't help but smile back. Problem was, Yu hadn't gotten back to him on his idea and Ce didn't know he could handle another march with a PMSing Yu. When it was his mate, Ce wouldn't have a choice in the matter. Not that Da, over the span she had been with them, seemed like she every got very moody beyond a little more sensitive. Ce stopped right there, a soldier almost running into him, not knowing what to think about thinking _that. _ Quickly walking, so as not to let the soldier asked any questions, Ce changed his train of thought to something much less embarrassing. Like, seeing his dad again, and probably Gai. Something not as embarrassing, and a lot less thought provoking.

- -

Jian sat back, enjoying the way a full stomach felt. He was always up for a march, loving the thrill of knowing a battle was soon to come. He enjoyed the fights, and the way it was both a mind and a physical game. He enjoyed almost every aspect of war. Save for the deaths, and the discomforts between battles. Jian admitted, he had been spoiled since his youth. He enjoyed his full meals, and the easier air. Between battles, everybody was tense, and they all seemed to be less happy. Not that Jian blamed them.

In his youth, things had been easier. Not because things had changed too much, though he told his kids that, but because he had been young. He could adapt, he could still find enjoyment in the tense air with the other young soldiers. In his youth, he could temporarily forget that another battle was coming, and that the young man he was training with might not be able to again. But, as he got older, and gained more responsibility, he couldn't forget.

Not that that ever made Jian a sour old coot. Jian was still up for a drink, or some training, or a game of chess. Jian laughed as he stood and stretched, not missing the way his daughter kept her eye on him. He already knew she didn't want to move settlements, and she was willing to argue with him on it. She wouldn't have been as angry over it, he knew, if the area had seen some fighting. Or was likely to see some fighting soon. But Jian was sure in his decision. He wanted to send to Two Qiaos with her as well, because he had already been fond of Xiao for what he knew of her, and Da was just as charming.

But since neither of them were officially Pack, and he knew both Ce and especially Yu would throw a fit at him moving them so far, Jian could only hint to them moving. He had almost hoped they would volunteer to go with Shang Xiang. Shang Xiang would probably go easier if they had volunteered. Running a hand through his hair, knowing that it needed to be cut again, he craned his neck. A scout was running to him, with hopefully good news.

"Sir," the scout came to a sliding stop, "Ce's forces are seen marching back. They should be here tomorrow."

"See that Gai! I told you we'd be here right on time!" Jian yelled boastfully. Gai grumbled and waved him away. "Thank you," Jian said to the scout.

_How horrible is this. Its not a filler and it takes me three days to write it. Bleh. I think I've been sitting in front of my computer too long. I need to get out and do something. **Thank you to Helenilia **for pointing out that I've been spelling Shang Xiang wrong for probably since I brought her into the story. I also want to apologize to those who like Sun Quan. I make him seem like some dude who has no life and is a boring geek or something. He's just always seemed more the bookworm to me, then the sporty action person like Ce. And, I've always known that he has probably been compared to Sun Ce and Sun Jian since he could pick up a sword, and never quite made it up to par. I mean, in my personal opinion, if Shang Xiang had to choose between Sun Ce or Sun Jian and Liu Bie, I've always imagined that she'd of had a lot harder time. I fully believe that._

_I am not saying, however, that Sun Quan sucks. I do not believe that at all. That's my rant (a very long one...). Hopefully, nobody'll take offense to it._

_Toodles._


	19. Closing In

Ce grinned like a fool when he saw Jian. "Good to see you made it, my son," Jian said, unable to keep a straight face. The two smiled at each other, giving a quick hug.

"Couldn't loose, not with you here." Jian laughed, and looked passed him to the army. "We're a little battered, but a happy group none the less."

"You did well."

"Naw, it wasn't me. Chen Pu basically saved the day."

"Then me and him will need a good long talk, hm? Now, go see a healer. I've never been as good as your mother, but I can tell you've got at least one wound that ails you. I'm sure the whole army does."

"We're pretty bandaged up." Ce shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. Turning, he allowed his soldiers dismissal, and glanced at Yu who walked passed him. The two smiled, Ce happy to see the tension finally gone as a well known squeal was heard. Ce turned in time to see Yu and Xiao embrace. Deciding to give them peace, like many of the others were doing, Ce carefully reached to start undoing in armor.

He made his way around people, careful of his spear and the guards that hung loose from his arms. He almost made it to his room without being tackled. Shang Xiang latched her arms around his waist in a quick hug with a giggle as he stumbled. "Hey!" he yelled between trying to keep his balance and making sure not to mess up his wound.

"You're back." Shang Xiang stated simply.

"You're smart." Ce, arms spread, looked down at his sister with a teasing expression.

"You tried to disappear without saying hi to me. And more importantly, to Da. She's been so worried about you. I think you should make sure you tell her your fine. Unless your not, but since you aren't being carried in I'm going to guess you believe your fine."

"She's been worried?"

"But, then, I'm sure you'd still try to play it off that you were fine, even if you were being carried in… What? Of course she's been worried. Dad coming in eased it a little, she not having time to sit around and worry. Between Dad and Gai, they've been working hard to get to know our little humble Qiao. And she won't admit she's worried about you, beyond the whole 'of course I'm worried! I'm worried about them all!' thing."

"You've been harassing her haven't you."

"Of course. Me and Xiao keep telling her you aren't man enough to woo her so she's got to man up and woo you. But she keeps saying she refuses to be in the way." Shang Xiang put her hands on her hips and huffing.

"I've been…"

"You're doing better, I'll admit it. You're going at a super slow snail pace, but you're slowly wooing her, in your own way. I guess." Shang Xiang rolled her eyes. "But honestly-"

"I don't want to hear it, Shang Xiang. I'm going to go change, then see if any of the healers are open. Then I am getting something to eat. If you're so wanting to play match maker, work it into my schedule," Ce said. Nodding a goodbye, he walked to his room. Shang Xiang watched him go, mouth dropping for a moment. Slowly it turned into a grin. He had just given her permission to help the relationship. Clapping her hands in a Xiao like manner, a habit she admitted she was going to have to drop, she dashed off.

Her first stop was with Yu and Gai, who were discussing things. She gave them both a wave, mumbling thoughtless answers to Yu before she ran off again. She needed to find Da before Ce got done. Yu watched her go in mid question, blinking as Gai burst out laughing. She spotted Da and Xiao making their way to the kitchen, waving to soldiers. "Da, Xiao!" Shang Xiang called, gasping for air.

"Are you alright?" Da asked.

"Yeah, you look a little winded."

"You two free?"

"We were going to go help with dinner, why?"

"Well, with all the soldiers back, Lao and the others are really busy. I know how much you two like to help, so I was just thinking…"

"I hadn't thought Lao would let us help." Da glanced over at Xiao.

"Well, not with the hard things. But you worked in medicine before haven't you? If you two just check on the injuries and rebind and apply salve, I'm sure Lao will enjoy the less work. Couldn't hurt to ask right? If not, I'm sure the kitchen would love to have you two back."

"It would be a nice change. And we would get to talk to the soldiers! You know Ce and Yu aren't going to tell us diddle about the fight other then 'we won'. Let's go ask Da!" Da gave a nod, glancing at the smile on Shang Xiang's face. Shang Xiang walked with them to the infirmary, gossiping with Xiao. She and her father had yet to have the discussion, but Shang Xiang had been feeling better about it recently.

Da opened the door, each girl looking in awe at the already filled infirmary. "Ouch," was all Xiao said, Da brining a hand to her mouth. Shang Xiang nodded, scanning the room. Mostly because it was so full, but also because she hoped Ce had yet to arrive. Chao walked up to them, already looking tired, and wiping his hands.

"Yes my ladies?"

"We were hoping we would be able to help," Da started, giving him a smile. "My sister and I are used to working in infirmaries, and we wish to aid." Xiao gave a nod.

"Me too!" Shang Xiang said, giving Da a small glare.

"Well…" Chao glanced again at the room. "Please. Wash up over there and just check on the men. If it is anything gruesome, leave them for one of us to handle. I assume you girls all know how to wash a wound and such? Rebind it, apply salve, and stop bleeding…"

"Yes, we can handle the basics," Da said with a nod. Chao nodded and again pointed to where the girls could wash up. Xiao and Shang Xiang raced to it, Da shaking her head and following behind. Using it to her advantage, Shang Xiang filled in Xiao, who as all too happy to try and help her sisters floundering love life. Xiao left her jackets on the table, folded nicely, and tied up her sleeves before dunking her hands in the cold water. She and Shang Xiang splashed each other as they finished up, Da tying her sleeves up and trying to not get wet.

"We'll meet you Da," Xiao called, running from Shang Xiang who was splashing. Da shook her head, retying her hair, and laughed. Cleansing her hands, she watched from the corner of her eye as Shang Xiang seemed to panic. Grabbing Xiao she dragged her to some soldiers, the two practically forcing the battered men to let them check the wounds. Raising an eyebrow, already sure Shang Xiang was planning something, Da finished up with the water and walked towards the main room.

She would have yelled and screamed had she not been raised better when she saw Ce walking into the building, shirt open enough to reveal a red bandage. His eyes skimmed her over before scanning the room. When they spotted Shang Xiang over hiding in the midst of soldiers while trying to bandage a man he only grinned and shook his head. "Seems like we're trapped again."

"I think they both could rival Yu if they so chose," Da nodded, blushing slightly. "Is your wound bad?" She guided him to a chair, ignoring Xiao's victorious squeal and Shang Xiang hitting her to shut her up. Some soldiers laughed, and even Ce chuckled.

"It ain't that deep." He pulled off his shirt, glancing down at the bandage. "Though it ain't closing either." Da said nothing, not trusting her tongue at Ce's bare chest. Even with the bandage, she could make out the chiseled muscles under the bronze skin. It had always been her fault, blushing at the built men in the infirmary when they would reveal their wounds, but Da hadn't ever seen a man as built as Ce.

Ce watched as Da tenderly unwound the cloth, taking great care not to really touch him. He had openly admitted he knew of the matchmaking scheme, and Da had not denied. This meant that if he wanted to keep her, he had to talk to her. This was good since it meant it was a big step forward, ignoring the fact that Ce wasn't the best at the personal discussions, at least, not with such unsure footing. She stood and walked to toss away the bandage, face bright red.

She was amazingly cute when embarrassed, it being the only time Ce had seen her stumble in footing or words. Running a hand through his hair, Ce waited for her to return with a glance at the wound. It was only slightly bleeding, oozing more then anything. Which probably meant it was infected. Considering he had marched home in full clothing and armor, it wasn't far fetched that he had sweated and infected the wound.

She came back, carrying a small jar and some more bandages. She kneeled before him, desperately trying to ignore him and just concentrate on the wound. It didn't help that he was attractive, or that she was attracted to him, but Da tried. Ce didn't do anything to hide his pride in his built body, making it all that much harder for Da to ignore it. He, growing up in a world that only had the barest of modestly beyond need, enjoyed the fact that Da liked his body. Many women had stared, Ce knew that, but Da was special.

The salve stung, Da rambling about a slight infection starting, but that they might be able to kill it before it got bad. Her hands were a little shaky, and she had to restart the bandaging twice. Ce tried not to laugh the second time, since the first time it had made her jump so bad. She had caught the bandage, holding it against him while trying to keep the role from spiraling out and ruining the whole cloth. His laughter had made her jump, the reverberation in his chest causing her to start. He really did try the second time not to laugh. As the bandage bounced against his thigh and she caught it, she looked up at him with an expression Ce had often seen on Shang Xiang when she wanted badly to smack him.

As she finally tied the bandage on, giving a slight pat out of habit, Da smiled up at him. "The salve should kill the infection and help stop the bleeding," she said finally, hoping her blush had died down and disappeared.

"Now you only have a couple hundred more and you're good for dinner huh?" Ce reached for his shirt as Da stood with a laugh.

"That is the plan, yes."

"After dinner, will you meet me outside the hall?" Ce wanted to look her in the eye, but from worry and his shirt he couldn't. Pulling the shirt over his head, he forced himself to look her in the eye when she didn't respond. She blinked at him, eyes wide with surprise.

"Ah, yes. Sure, I can do that. If I may ask, why?" Her heart thundered and Da hoped he couldn't hear it.

"I just want to talk to you," he said nonchalantly with a shrug. He really didn't want her to worry over it while she was patching up the soldiers, but he had to ask now since he didn't know when he'd see her again. She gave a nod, smiling as he stood. Pushing her bangs back, which were getting a little long, she waved as he left with her other hand.

Shang Xiang watched Ce leave, glaring at his back. She could make out some of the conversation, and had to keep telling Xiao to shush. The door shut, removing Ce from view, and Shang Xiang looked back to Da. The older Qiao gave a small laugh, Shang Xiang only knowing that because her shoulders shook, and then turned to another soldier with a smile.

Shang Xiang jumped when as the soldier behind her coughed. Spinning around she glared at the man. "What? You're free to go." He gave a slow nod, almost like he didn't want to startle her, and left the infirmary. "What's his problem?" she asked, looking to Xiao and jerking her thumb the soldier's way.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "What did he say Da?"

"Honestly I didn't catch a lot of it. Between trying to heal the man and you, I got mostly none of it."

"I'm sorry…"

- -

Ce laughed as he watched Yu disappear. He hurried away, taking Xiao somewhere secluded so that they could catch up. Ce hoped Yu had seriously considered his offer. Ce wouldn't mind, and he was positive nobody else whose opinion mattered would care. His Pops would agree, Shang Xiang and Da would be alright, and the soldiers knew Yu well enough not to get too upset. But Yu was very traditional, and Da magically appearing all those months ago probably just scared him to walking the line perfectly.

Leaning against the wall, Ce stared up at the stars. The night was clear for once, usually in fall and winter clouds hung in the air like a fog. It made runs hard, but the war made them impossible. Rolling his shoulder, feeling a little stiff, Ce glanced down when the door opened. Da stepped out, flinching when she felt the cold. She jumped a little when she saw him and then smiled. "You have a good dinner?" Ce asked, leading the way.

"Yes, it was delicious. There were so many people though."

"Yeah, it's a surprise things don't get rowdy in there."

"That was not rowdy?"

"No, that was loud." Ce laughed, finding the porch he wanted. He sat down, leaning against the wooden pillar and looking at her. She sat down as well, smoothing the long skirt and tucking away her legs. She idly rubbed her arms, watching him with a small smile. Ce was admittedly pleased that she hadn't, or wasn't, stressing over the talk. That or she was hiding it very well. Both were probably very plausible.

"What did you wish to discuss, Ce?" she asked, and for a moment her smile looked slightly strained. Ce then knew that she had worried.

"Da," Ce started, and he rubbed the back of his neck. He glanced around the field, noting that some people were leaving the kitchen. She was patient, watching him with a cocked head, resembling a small bird. "I like you. A lot. It kind of shocks me how quickly I got attached to you."

She gasped, and Ce forced himself to look at her. She was already blushing, nothing compared to in the infirmary, but her cheeks were tinted red. She held a hand to her mouth, brown eyes wide. "Ce…"

"I really do want to court you, Da. I really do. Thing is, with the war going on, I don't think I could do it right. Even courting, I will need to support my father in this war. And I'm so freaking' emotional that Yu is probably going to look civil compared to what I'm going to act like. Only difference is I'm going to be allowed to hit people since I get to be on the front lines sometimes. I can't ask you to let me court you, for you to put up with me. You wouldn't get a right courting, and when I was around I'd probably attach you to my hip.

"I can't ask that of you. And I've already told you this war is probably going to outlast me. Admitting this to you is so hard, but letting go is amazingly difficult. But, I didn't want you to wait around for me. I don't think I could live with myself if I did that injustice to you. I don't think I could live with myself if I did anything against you honestly." He stared at her, enjoying what he was sure was going to be one of the last loving moments with her. He didn't expect her to put up with him. Xiao got in too deep before the war started, and so really nothing could be said. There wasn't much Xiao could do about that.

Ce jumped, raising his eyes when he realized Da was saying something. "What?" he asked, not sure he had heard right.

"Aren't you the one who is supposed to have excellent hearing, Ce?" Da smiled, and he blushed. "I said it's a little funny that for once, you put a lot of thought into something, thought it all through, and it wasn't needed."

"Da."

"I don't think that thinking is your strong point." Da giggled at his expression. She wasn't one to usually be so bold, and she was sure that after her giddiness wore away that night she would absolutely die at her actions, but if Ce decided he was going to be the timid shy one then she figured she could switch roles too. Rising, to where all her weight was on her knees, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She held herself up with her hands on his chest, and he was completely still. Yes, she thought, she was sure she was going to die as soon as the giddy left.

As everything slowly came together, Ce realizing what exactly all was happening, he grinned against her lips and pressed back. One hand went to her hip, the other to the back of her head. He threaded his hands in her hair, taking control of the situation. Ce wasn't one to let the woman lead. Most definitely not at the beginning of the relationship in any case. He pulled her onto his lap, chuckling as she gave a slight 'eep'. "You're still willing to give it a shot, Da? I won't let you go, no matter what."

"Doesn't it all really depend on if Xiao will let you?" she teased, looking down at him, playing with his hair.

"I'm nothing like Yu." Ce tried to stay serious.

"Which is why I fell for you and not him." He laughed at that. "I know I seem fragile, and in physical aspects I probably very much am. But I am a Qiao girl, I can hold my own in a relationship."

"I guess I'm just going to have to test that huh?" Ce gave a wolfish grin as he claimed her lips.

- -

Jian slowly walked out of the room, feeling very tired but very satisfied. The plans had been made very well, Yu going out of his way to make sure everything was planned to the T. Would it go that way? Probably not, but at least it was planned. Turning, he watched as Yu walked up to him, looking very much strained. "Yu?" Jian raised an eyebrow.

"I… ah, sir, that is…" Yu stumbled over his words as he came to a stop. "Sir, I have a request."

"Alright."

"I am no good at battle, as I am sure you have heard."

"I hear you did pretty well out there, besides some anger issues." Jian already knew where this was headed, most of the soldiers begging Jian to let him. But nothing came easy.

"But, I know I am only going to get worse as the war drags on. Sir, I would very much appreciate if you would allow me to take Xiao and to finish up the mating process," Yu said in a rush, bowing as he said so.

"And why didn't you go during the rest period you have had?"

"As much as I would have liked to, we couldn't. Xiao was needed here, to help with the soldiers and I needed to make sure I had enough plans for things should something happen. I can accompany with this battle, I would not mind at all. It is such short notice that I have asked you, it makes sense for me to go. I just know that leaving Xiao alone unmated for so long makes me horrible company and lousy at my job. I have spoken to her and to Da, Jian, and both have agreed."

Ce had already discussed things with Jian, partially because Da and Xiao had agreed to allow Ce to court Da during the war but also for Yu's sake. Smiling broadly, Jian spoke. "No, it will not take you long, correct? You will stay here, guard the settlement. While you are away, Meng shall be in charge. We shall take Xun. I hear the boy is good at improvising plans, and with your plans as guidelines I'm sure the lad will do fine. He needs some live experience at any rate."

Yu looked up at Jian with wide eyes, easily shocked into silence. Jian laughed, clasping him on the shoulder. "Jian… I… Thank you so much." Yu bowed again, smiling as well.

"You just do her right. Be honorable, and take care of her. I'll beat you black and blue if anything happens and you blame it on lack of bonding time, you hear?"

"Of course, Jian." Yu grinned, not at all scared of the threat. He couldn't hurt Xiao, not on purpose, and it broke his heart when he did. Yu would beat himself for any mistreatment of Xiao long before Jian would even get whiff of it. And they both knew it. Yu again thanked Jian before leaving him to go and find Xiao. Jian watched him go, turning enough to nod to Gai who walked passed with a shake of his head and a grin. Both of them stopped, whoever, and stiffened with the wind changed.

Whipping around they stared up at the trees. It was faint, the scout was good, but the distinct smell made a shiver run up both their spines. Vampires, like humans and wolves, had a distinct scent hidden under a personal scent. Although it was too often that a wolf was able to get a whiff of it, when they did they remembered it forever. Gai glanced at Jian, who was again walking towards the meeting room. "Get them all back in here, Gai, please." Gai nodded, looking again to the empty tree branches before turning back into the town.

- -

The vampire cursed his luck as he felt the wind against his face. He had decided to go nearer to the meeting building, and he knew now with the wind what scent he left behind would already be caught. Dropping from the branches to the forest floor, he glanced back. They now had a date that the major force of the wolves would be gone, an easy time to drop by and swipe the girls.

Running a hand over his shaven head the vampire glanced up at the sun. He had to hurry; he needed to make sure their plans weren't going to change before he told the council. Hand dropping to his short swords he again dashed off, towards one of his comrades. He and him were going to have to switch, the wolves having his scent. Maybe, if things went well here, things would finally look better for the vampires.

_Well, this chapter and onwards is all down hill. Meaning we are slowly reaching the end of this story. I still have no idea if and what story I plan to do when I finish this one. So, besides the little drabbles in my Live Journal, since I plan to finish them, this story might just be the end of Paladin for a good length of time. If you guys want you can leave me a message, here or there, about one you would like me to continue to a story and I might. But that all depends on you guys. Not that I'm forcing you, just an idea._


	20. She's Trouble Walking

Yu sighed for the third time as he watched the soldiers all get ready to leave. "I'm really starting to think Yu," Ce said, pausing for dramatic effect, "you might need to go see Lao."

"What for, Ce? And I thought it has been established thinking isn't your strong suit."

"No, it has been established that planning isn't my strong suit. There's a difference." Ce grinned, fixing his shoulder pad. "But I think you need to go talk to Yu about your less manly qualities. Seriously man, do you or don't you want to go to battle? First your complaining because your there, now your complaining because your not. Man, that's some wishy washy wants that don' sit right with men."

"It doesn't?" Yu turned from Ce, letting him know just how much this conversation mattered to him, and watched the soldiers.

"No. Men are supposed to want simple things. A loving mate, a full stomach, and somebody to fight. Simple wants."

"Are those yours?"

"A few of them."

"Thought it was supposed to be simple?"

"They are simple. Simple doesn't lower the number of them. It means you can't want opposite things at the same time. That's not simple. I thought you were smart?"

"Apparently this whole ordeal has lowered my intelligence."

"Well shit," Ce said slowly. "Then why did I even bother giving you time? I convinced Pops so that you'd be, ya know, a strategist again. If this isn't doing anything for you strap up. At least you don't need a high IQ to swing at somebody. Wei is proving that as we speak." Yu chuckled at that, causing Ce to loose his straight face as well.

"I just feel bad. This is war. I am a soldier."

"I don't know if you count as a soldier if you can come back from a battle and not be bloody."

"I feel I should be out there. I'm being selfish. I'm not fighting when I could be, I'm rushing Xiao, and I'm putting so much pressure on Xun. Meng won't even be there for him." Yu continued, ignoring Ce's remark.

"Everybody gets breaks, Yu. Nobody can go to every battle. We'd die of exhaustion. As for Xiao, if she wasn't ready she'd let you know. If she didn't Da would. As humble as Da is, I don't think she'd just let this roll on past. And Xun, yeah, this is some new pressure for him. Boy is probably going to come back covered in a rash or something. But he'll be fine. He has gone on scoutings with Meng before, and gone over The Wall. Both of which have taught him well. He'll stress, but he's got to get used to it."

"I just know somebody is going to hold this against me."

"The only soldier, Yu, who is going to hold this against you, is you. People who have never been to war, people who don't have the full story, yeah, they might find you selfish and at fault. But they don't matter."

"Thank you, Ce."

"It's what I'm here for. That, and Xun is pacing in the library breaking out in hives. I think you should go talk to him so that he doesn't get a panic attack." Yu stared up at Ce with wide eyes, jaw going slack. Without another word he stood and made his way to the library in a quick jog. Ce chuckled a bit and turned back to his shoulder pad.

- -

Rong slowly made her way to The Wall, scoffing at its stupidity. If it could stop the humans from getting over then it was only proof of their weakness. She knew for a fact wolves got over it easily, and she would prove vampires could as well. Using hand signals to her troop, she reached the wall. Although it was daytime, she stuck to the shadows. Her troop scattered as she climbed the wall. At the top, her troop had already taken care of the two soldiers.

They found the nerve point and laid them gently on the ground in a position that it looked like they fell asleep. They'd be a little sore, but sleeping in armor would do that to a man, Rong thought snidely. Her troop nodded to her, and she gently fell to the ground on the other side. Hand on her hip she walked into the forest with the air of no worries. She had fought for this position, arguing with Ci about it. She would not fail.

- -

Da laughed as she watched Xiao scream into the pillows for a third time. Da had already told a man to ignore the sounds in the room, since they had come running in the first time Xiao had screamed into the pillows. Xiao fell limp, and then looked over at Da with a sigh. "Feeling better?" Da asked with a smile.

"A little." Xiao mumbled. "This is so scary! You were supposed to be first, and I was supposed to be able to hear your stories about it, and then it wasn't supposed to be as scary."

"I think this would be nerve racking no matter if you go first, or you heard stories from ten other woman, Xiao."

"Isn't it supposed to hurt?"

"As much as I got from Ce, there could be a lot of pain involved."

"The changing…"

"Are you?" Da asked. She had asked before, but all she had gotten was a shrug.

"It's so scary." Xiao mumbled. "But, I'd rather have as full blooded kids as I could get, ya know? I imagine things would be difficult for half kids. And I'd hate to be able to make my kids life easier when there is such a simple way to. And it isn't supposed to hurt _that _much. Is it?"

"Did Yu explain it to you?"

"Yeah. It sound painful, but a lot of things do. And, I'm mostly tolerant of pain… mostly. Things would me so much simpler if I had fallen for a human."

"Yes." Da nodded her head, giving a small laugh.

"You're in the same boat as me. Don't laugh." Xiao glared with a huff.

"Yes, I am. And I will mostly likely panic as much as you are at the moment. We will probably end up reversing spots, and you will laugh at me. More so, even, because you already will know what to expect."

"Yeah, I guess." Xiao sat on the bed, shoulders slumped, and blew at the hair in her face.

"Maybe you should try and sleep. I'm not quite sure how much you will get tomorrow."

"Because I can so sleep."

"You could try."

"Da, you don't think I'm letting this go too fast, do you?" Xiao looked up at her older sister, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I can't say, Xiao. That is all for you to decide. I don't think anything bad of you for choosing to let him now. And, as for the future, all you need to know is that, to have a happy home, it isn't always about how much you two love each other. Sometimes its all about how you two will work things out." Da smiled. "But, if you really want my opinion, I don't think you made a bad choice. The right choice, I don't know. But I don't think it was a bad one."

"Thanks Da." Xiao leaned forward and grabbed Da in a hug.

"Though, I'm not going to have a roommate anymore. How are we going to have girl talk anymore?" Da teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

Xiao laughed and hugged Da tighter. "Don't worry Da. I'll make room for you in my soon to be very busy schedule."

"Oh, I'm sure, Xiao." The two laughed again.

- -

Da slowly walked through the camp, heading to the laundry room. Everything had been subtly tense when Xiao and Yu had gone off. Since some spies had been noticed, though not really seen, everybody had been mumbling about how sick Xiao was, not wanting to give the spies any information about the less defended couple. Things had definitely been quiet, Jian forcing Shang Xiang away and Xiao being 'sick'.

Xun wasn't around, Tong was forced into watching the edge of the settlement, and Meng was not exactly who Da wanted to spend her pity session with. Not that Da had much to complain about; other then she missed the friendly company from before. Giving another sigh, she glanced around. She stopped in front of the door, a chill running up her spine. It was like the time in the market, so many months ago, Da realized. The hand that wasn't on the door went to her hip and she caught her breath. She wasn't carrying a weapon.

Suddenly feeling very stupid, Da turned away from the laundry room and stiffly back to her room. Her hand stayed on her hip, trying to grasp to handle that wasn't there. She slipped into her room, scanning it quickly for anybody. Because she wasn't exactly the best person for such things, she walked over to the bed where the fake Xiao lay and pretended to check to see how it was. It was more or less pillows she had slept on all stuffed to look like a curled up body, but anybody just peaking in the room would fall for it.

Patting the pillow like she would have Xiao, Da turned to look for the knife she usually carried. She still felt more secure with her fans, but a knife was easier to conceal then her large fans. She saw more then heard the person move across the wall. She forced herself to breath calmly, and fell back against the bed when the person lunged. She dropped to the floor and reached for where she always kept her two fans. She always felt safer at night with her weapons close.

The man righted himself raising an eyebrow as Da put her hands through the loop at the end of the fan and opened one with a snap of her wrist. "Fans?" the man mumbled, rubbing his shaven head before shaking it and charging her again. He moved too quick for any special moves, so Da just rolled backwards and to the other side of the bed. He collided with the pillows, ruining the trick. Da stood, and felt a strong hand clasp on her forearm.

"Fans?" a woman's voice said, and Da looked up to see a tanned woman with platinum hair staring down at her. Da twisted around, but the woman didn't let go. She did, however, extend her arm in the perfect manner. Letting one fan hang loose from her wrist Da jabbed her index and middle finger just below the woman's elbow. Her arm fell limp, Da jerking herself out of the grip.

Using the fan she still had in hand Da spun a 180 turn with a swipe of her fan. The woman fell back and the man behind her got a deep scratch across the face. She pushed passed him and through the door, giving the loudest, shrillest scream she could. Rong glared at the two men inside the room still, baring her fangs threateningly. "Lady Rong," the bald one, Yan Feng, said, stepping towards her.

Rong, using the arm that wasn't numb she grabbed him by his throat and threw him into the dresser. She watched with mild appreciation as the wood broke and he fell to the floor. "Where is the youngest?" she snarled, whirling around to face the other man, who holding his face, was laughing. He quickly sobered. "I expect her to be at my feet before I catch that other little brat." Meng Yu, gave a nod, quickly running to help Feng stand.

"Yes ma'am."

"Split into two groups. Half with me, the other half find that sniveling nitwit." The two nodded and slipped to find the other three waiting outside. Rong reached and pulled out her throwing knives, and quickly hopped onto the roof and hid in one of the shadows. The girl ran to an older looking man simply out of breath. She pointed back to the room, most likely going over the story. Rong looked from them the pathways. Only a few soldiers were running towards them. Slipping around the roof, cursing the girl for getting her good arm, Rong let her knives spy.

None of them hit their target, instead landing in the men's arms or legs instead of throats. She turned back to the girl with a glare. Grabbing another set of knives, she threw them at the man. Of the three, two landed a hit. He fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder and pulling the one lodged in his thigh out.

Rong grabbed the lip of the roof and flipped to the ground, landing in a crouch. "Vampire," the man spat, using his pike to stand.

"Werewolf,' Rong said nonchalantly. Rong then looked from him to the girl, who had her fans raised defensively. "Come quietly and I won't kill him. Nor anybody else in this god forsaken place." As much as Rong would have enjoyed to have left the place in flames, she needed to get out quickly. She wasn't even supposed to have been seen.

"She will go nowhere with you." He stepped in front of the Da, flinching visibly.

"Because you could stop me, in your condition." Rong rolled her eyes and gave signal. Two vampires landed to their sides. One swung at Meng, catching under the armor and hitting at the ribs while the other grabbed Da's hand and twisted it behind her so she couldn't move. "Knock her out," Rong roughly commanded, glaring at the man. He gave an obedient nod and hit her vital point at the junction of her neck and shoulders.

"Should I go check for the others?" the scout standing over Meng asked, lazily rolling his head to look at Rong. She gave a brisk nod.

"We're leaving. Better catch up," she said as she walked passed him. He nodded and jumped up onto the roof and then into the trees. Rong slung the Da over her shoulder and ran out of the settlement, the other spy following close behind.

- -

Xiao laughed as she searched through the gold. It was well organized, exactly what somebody would expect of Yu's horde, and she didn't know how he did it. She had problems keeping her entire room organized and he sorted his horde. Giggling she tried held up a ruby to the light from the candles. She was already wearing some of the necklaces and bracelets, just because she hadn't played dress up in years.

The heavy jewelry clashed with Yu's shirt, which she had slipped on because she couldn't find hers. Yu had only shrugged when she asked. She had some time when he brought her to the cave to play with things, but Yu had demanded her attention sooner then later. He sat on the makeshift bed, basking in his male pride as far as Xiao could figure. He watched her, arm propped up on his leg, with a smile that grew every time she grunted. She wouldn't admit it to him, but she was a little sore.

Putting the ruby back she filtered through the pile to see if there was any with a prettier cut to it. She was a little surprised when Yu gave a vicious growl. She twisted to look at him, hazel eyes wide. He stood up, untangling his legs from the blanket with grace that left her feeling a little jealous under the worry. "Xiao, dear, go to the back of the cave, please." He didn't look at her, instead looking to the front of the cave.

"What's going on Yu?" Xiao asked, quickly slipping off all the jewelry into a pile. She'd sort it all for him again later.

"I'll explain later. I promise, but please, go to the back of the cave." He glanced over at her, his expression pleading. Xiao finally gave a nod, not liking the circumstances.

"You'll come get me when it's safe?"

"I promise." He smiled. When she didn't move, he gave her a more delicate, special grin. "Trust me Xiao. I'll let nothing happen to you. And that means protecting myself as well." Xiao smiled at that and nodded. Too often she had heard of the men recklessly fighting, leaving the family well protected but without the loved one. Xiao had always thought that stupid, and couldn't stand the idea of Yu acting in such a manner. Turning on her heel, wishing she was better dressed, she ran into the maze of the cave. Passing the end of his horde she spotted some pretty blue fans that looked similar to the ones Da had brought. Remembering her sister using them, Xiao dipped down to pick them up before running again.

Yu waited until he couldn't see her anymore before picking up his staff and walking to the opening of the cave. Hiding behind a lip of it, he closed his eyes and used his other senses. He raised his nose into the air and carefully sifted through the smells that were natural to the forest, and those that weren't. Catching a more sickening scent, Yu heard the careful steps on the path to the cave.

Yu slipped against the wall and into a lip that covered part of him. Three men walked in, two already looking battered. Yu bit back a growl, not at all pleased that they entered his domain. He was positive they would have a violent death, except Xiao would see it. He probably wouldn't be able to clean up a violent killing swift enough to do it right and before Xiao got worried.

The leader of the trio stopped and went to give signals to the others, and Yu stalked around them. He lunged forward, swinging his staff. He hit one of the men, the less injured one, on the side of his head. Yu felt as much as he heard the smash of his skull. The man fell to the ground dead. Landing in a crouch, Yu spun his staff and watched where the other two ran to hide. Yu picked the leader.

He shot from the ground, his bent legs acting like springs. The man seemed to quickly realize he wasn't quick enough and turned around with his two short swords drawn. Yu snarled. The man swung one blade, and Yu blocked it with his staff. As the other rounded, Yu stepped into the arc and raised his arm in the man's elbow and slammed it against the stone wall. The man dropped his blade in the pain, his elbow probably fractured, and struggled to pull his arm out. Yu bared his fangs, and the man twisted his blade and made to stab at Yu.

Yu stepped closer to the wall, the blade lightly scratching his side, and worked the staff so it was parallel against his arm and slammed it on the mans shoulder. The man dropped to his knees, and Yu released his arm. He raised his staff to finish off the man, but dodged a throwing knife. Pressed against the wall, he watched with satisfaction as the blade landed in the kneeling mans skull. The last intruder cursed, throwing knives obviously not his forte.

Yu spun his staff around him, taking pleasure in the difference of skill between him and the intruders. Yu stopped in the middle of the room, closing his eyes. He listened intently for the careful steps of the intruder, for the tattling rattle of pebbles or his own little knickknacks scattered around. He wasn't disappointed. Opening his glowing ember eyes Yu shot in the direction of the man. The poor man gave a strangled scream as Yu attacked.

Yu, after disposing of the bodies and cleaning up the little puddles or splatters of blood, gently set his staff back in its reachable position and made his way towards Xiao. He easily tracked her down through the maze, following her scent. She stood against the wall, two fans hanging from her hands. She was rather cute as she pulled at his shirt, looking more then nervous. "Are you alright, Xiao?" Yu asked, careful not to startle her too much.

She jumped and looked to him, face breaking into a smile. She rushed him, wrapping him in a hug. "Perfect now," she said into his chest. He smiled, threading his fingers through her hair. He then gently led her back to the chambers, carefully filling her in.

- -

Tong dashed through the settlement, more then a little shocked to come back from his bathroom break to the smell of blood hanging thick in the air. Rounding around a corner he spotted Meng lying on the floor. Eyes wide with worry, he ran to him. Falling to his knees, he slid the last few feet and gently picked Meng's upper body up.

"Hey man," Tong mumbled, jostling him a little. As Meng groaned, Tong gave a quick sigh and scanned him for his biggest wound. The blood dripping from his breast plate, from the shoulder and side, proved whatever was underneath was the worst. "What the heck happened?" Tong mumbled. Still smelling more blood, Tong forced Meng to stand and pulled his good arm over his shoulders. He'd drag him to Lao, and hopefully find more people around to search the settlement. Sadly, whoever was searching the edges of the settlement for the notorious spies was probably either asleep for night duty or from laziness, or being treated by Lao.

Fixing his grip on Meng, Tong gave another grunt and pulled him along. As he came within sight of the infirmary, Meng coughed up some blood and looked up at Tong with shock. "… Where is Da?" Tong stopped in his tracks. "Where is she."

Well shit, Tong thought, starting again towards the infirmary without answering. First he lets Xiao get scratched and gets slammed against the wall. Now Da has gone and gotten herself kidnapped, and Ce is way more pissy then Yu. "Well, shit," Tong mumbled, earning a glanced from Meng, as he kicked open the door.

"That's my door!" Lao yelled, waving his cane as he stood from his seat, blanket falling to the ground.

"As if that'd mess up your thick oak door, dang geezer," Tong grumbled back, knowing full well no cursing in Lao's presence. The man was old, but he was agile with his cane. Tong personally thought Lao practiced in his free time. Lao quickly calmed when he saw the bloody Meng.

"Put him in the empty cot," Lao ordered, quickly moving to his herbs. "Take off his armor if you would."

"I've got to go check for more injured people," Tong hissed, but did so anyways. Lao, holding some jars against his chest, made his way and set the jars on a table near Meng's cot, and walked past those two to the back. Holding onto the door frame, Lao banged his cane against the wall.

"Up all of you! Go, stretch your legs and search the grounds. C'mon you lazy louts, all of you here are good enough for that. Don't give me that look Chang! And quite grumbling Shen!" Lao banged his cane a few more times for effect before making his way back to Tong. "Happy?" Tong didn't say anything, he just stepped back and looked from Meng to the four or five men making there way out of the back room.

"Thanks," Tong mumbled.

"The needier are either in their own beds or upstairs more. Jin is currently doing house calls. He's a good guy, but I wish Chao had stayed." Lao rambled a bit as he lightly touched the wounds on Meng's side.

"Tong!" Meng rasped, obviously in pain. Lao glanced up at him before moving to Meng's thigh.

"Yeah," Tong leaned forward so Meng wouldn't have to move.

"Go find Yu. I hate to… interrupt his time but…"

"I'm sure he'll understand." Tong nodded and glanced down at Lao. The doctor waved him away, reaching for the sterilizer. Tong rushed out of the infirmary and glanced around. He had spotted Yu taking Xiao off towards the south. With all the blood in the air, Tong was going to have problems sniffing him out, especially near the settlement. But, it being Tong's first mission, he couldn't fail.

Quickly finding south Tong broke into a run. He kept his nose in the air, hoping to catch the, at least, day old trail. He barely caught the scent, it heading in a different direction then he had been. Making a wide turn Tong raced under the trees. The closer he got to the mountain range the more the scent was hidden under a much more recent. Hoping Yu hadn't been caught in a more compromising position that left him and Xiao defenseless, Tong sped up as much as he could. He came to a skidding stop, almost running into the mountain wall. With a stiff expression, he scanned the mountain for the trail.

He gave a sigh when he spotted a red figure emerging from a cave, dark hair catching in the wind. He quickly lost his smile when he still couldn't find the trail. "That's perfect," Tong mumbled, now glaring at the figure, "make it so hard to get to your cave that even allies can't get to it. That's smart. I thought that was like, the bluntest lesson for strategists. Make it impossible to get in and you can't get out." Throwing his hands up in the air, he took a deep breath and shouted for Yu.

Tong watched with a huff as Yu disappeared, probably talking to Xiao, before appearing again. He jumped from the cave edge to little pieces of protruding rocks down to stand before Tong. "What?" Yu growled.

"We've got a small problem."

"Problem?" Yu gritted out, head falling into his hand.

"Meng's been wounded and Da is missing. She is not in the settlement." Yu's head shot up, shoulders sagging. Giving a brisk nod Yu turned around.

"I'm getting Xiao. If you'll wait here…" Tong didn't have a choice but give a nod. Yu hopped back up to the ledge and Tong sighed. Maybe it was he, not Xun, that did something horrible in his past life.

_Dun dun dun! Poor Ling Tong. I seem to pick on him and Lu Xun. Besides that, nothing is new. So, maybe I'll be able to update ASAP again._


	21. Crying

_I tried to make this one good, a little informative, and not the rest of the story. I don't want to rush it, because none of the characters would rush. Hope it meets ya'lls standards._

Da came to in one of the most uncomfortable positions. She was tied to a rather large tree, her arms stretched back as far as they could, a rope tied to each wrist keeping her in the position. Her legs were in a similar state. It hadn't helped that as she remembered the happenings she tried to stand and almost wrenched her shoulder out of its socket. Groaning in pain, she flipped her hair out of her face and glanced around at her surroundings.

The woman that had kidnapped her was sitting across the way, leaning against a tree looking asleep. A fire burned between them, and from the looks two more people were with them. Trying to be quiet, Da started to twist her hands around to try and loosen the rope. All she was able to do, when the sounds of people coming their way, was rub her wrists raw. Biting her lip so she didn't make a sound, Da watched for the new comers.

The kidnapper looked up, taking a deep breath and stretching. "Howdy," she said to Da, grinning at the glare she received.

"Do try not to taunt our bargaining chip, Rong," an elderly man said as he walked into the clearing, falling into a crossed leg sitting position on a spread out blanket, making Da jump and whimper in pain. Rong gave a chuckle and leaned back against the tree. "Rong, he is nearing. Please, watch the girl."

"Whatever Ci." Rong stood, rising with grace Da didn't think the woman had, and walked to sit next to Da. "Think he's going to bring back up?"

"Is a wolf ever alone, my dear?" Rong fell silent then, glowering at the forest then. She scooted around, keeping her back against the tree. Da watched silently, not sure if she welcomed the closeness of the woman. All three grew tense when a tall, lean man dressed in purple robes stepped into the fire light.

- -

Xiao watched as Yu paced the room, his face in a permanent scowl. Every few laps he would stop, stare at the floor, and bring his hand to his chin and mumble. He then would continue again to walk the room. Xiao was tired just watching him, or maybe it was the emotional trauma. Biting her bottom lip, Xiao glanced out the window. The sky was a dark, imposing grey.

"Yu," Xiao said her voice barely above a whisper. He froze in spot, spinning to her in worry. "Yu, I'm scared. Da is in trouble and nobody can do anything. And things were finally going good for her, better then good." Yu crossed the distance between them and pulled her into a hug. Still holding her, he sat down with her in his lap.

"I know my love. I'm so sorry I can't…"

"And poor Ce. He can't do anything either, and with a storm coming I'm sure… Poor Ce." She mumbled into his chest, clutching to his shirt and wrinkling it. Yu gave an almost silent growl, sounding and feeling more like a purr in hopes to soothe her. Xiao snuggled closer to him, not sure if she wanted to cry or scream. Yu, as soon as he had gained a grasp on the situation had sent a messenger to the camp. With Wei attacking, nobody expected the army to come back for the single girl. Not even Ce, since he would be more help on the battlefield then rampaging through the settlement.

After that he sent trackers to try and locate Da and her kidnappers. They had yet to return. And, if they didn't find them soon then they wouldn't. The storm coming would make sure of that. Xiao gave a withering sigh, feeling like everything was against them finding her older sister. "I am so sorry, my love," Yu said into her hair, clinging to her tightly. "I am so sorry, for everything." Xiao shook her head, bumping his nose and sufficiently silencing him.

She looked up, watching him rub his now red nose, and smiled. "You saved me. If you hadn't of taken me, I would be with Da. And… I don't think that would be any good besides little moral support and there would be two less-then-decent fighters fighting then one. I just wish Da was safe. I know she'll be okay though. I believe she will. She's smart like that. Like Ce said, she has good survival instincts." Xiao smiled, remembering the beginning of the war. Ce was horrible at listening to rants, but if he did he usually had good advice.

"If Ce says so, then she does. He did stalk her for the couple of months…" Yu trailed off, remembering as well the time just before the start of the war. Xiao gave a sad giggle, laying her head on his chest again. Yu nuzzled her neck, purring again for her.

"Don't let me fall asleep… Never mind, you're going to make me fall asleep. Wake me when the messenger or the trackers come back?"

"I promise." She nodded, and closed her eyes, still not knowing if she wanted a good cry. Yu rubbed her back and stared out the window, and praying for Da.

- -

Jian sadly watched as Ce punched the tree again Already his sons knuckles were bloody, and the first layer of bark on the tree was smashed and falling off. Jian glanced down at the note, before tentatively walking around Ce. There, in eyes view, he waited for Ce to acknowledge him. Ce gave the tree another good punch before turning to Jian with a glare not meant for him.

"Do you feel better?"

"Guess."

Jian sighed. "I suppose, you already understand everything?"

"Those underhanded cads stole Da, and none of the rejects left at the settlement can find her."

"No, those left at the settlements don't have your pig headedness and aren't going to muck around through the forest until they, by chance, locate her and her kidnapper." Ce continued to glare at Jian. "You do also understand that you will do better here, correct?"

"…Pops…"

"If, no when they find something, I will give you full permission to leave and track her down. When we get word that they have found a trail, or received the ransom letter, or whatever it is that vampire wanted, I will not stop you from going." Ce said nothing, and Jian knew the war inside well. Whether to go to his mate to be, or to fight for Wu. It was a choice most soldiers had to make, in one form or another. Jian, though, already knew what Ce would pick. His son was, at a few points, very predictable.

"You agree to this, Ce?"

Ce looked back up to Jian, eyes still heated in anger. But he gave a jerky nod, seeing no other options. Jian nodded, clasping him on the shoulder for a moment and locking eyes. He then turned; ready to prepare the return letter. Ce watched him go, still as a statue until the door shut. He then spun around with lethal agility and slammed his fist into the tree again, making the branches at the top rustle. Breathing heavy he pulled his fist out of the tree and stared at the blood.

Jian sat at the desk long after he had sent the message, staring at the wood with a distant expression. He nearly fell out of his chair when Xun gave two rasp knocks and then barged into the room. Gripping the desk and chair like they were his life links, Jian stared at Xun with wide eyes, which Xun matched with his wide eyed look that resembled when deer were caught with nowhere else to run and the pack closing in. "What is it Xun?" Jian asked, putting emphasis on every word.

Xun mumbled an apology, running a hand through his hair. He had been on edge ever since he had been told he was going to be the strategist for the battle and after Da getting kidnap he felt better about being out here. Not that he didn't jump at every sound coming from the forest, but he had felt less guilty. Until he had seen Ce using a large tree as a punching bag, of which he then found a secluded little spot and watched Ce calm down and finally drop into a sitting position. Curious, he watched as Ce just seemed to calm, only able to come up with the conclusion that getting the brunt of his anger out of the way, Ce was ready to sensibly think about the situation.

Xun had left, not feeling right spying on Ce when Ce wasn't injuring himself. But, always a caring man, he had gone to check on the Ce in his given room when the storm had started, thunder clapping and lightning splitting the sky. He found Ce staring up at the sky, eyes bright gold and fangs bared instead of in his room. Unsure of what to do, Xun ran to find Jian.

Jian stared at Xun for a moment, obviously sorting out the story before nodding and standing. Xun followed him out, and nearly ran into him when Jian stopped on the porch. Ce was indeed challenging the storm, standing in a clearing. Jian spotted both Ci and Gai under another porch, watching his son with worried expressions. "I think, Xun, Ce will be okay this time."

"But my lord. There is battle most likely to happen tomorrow. Should he not be sleeping, or trying to not emotionally drain himself?"

"That, Xun, is the only way he will sleep. He will stand to the storm, and drain himself until he just collapses in bed. Until the happenings with Da are sorted out, my son has to… what's the words… not think. He needs to ignore instinct that demands he finds and protects that which is his. So, he will tire himself out emotionally tonight, and tomorrow after either a hard march or a harder battle, he will be physically drained. And thus, he will be able to be at his prime for battle, or as well as he could get."

"Would not his anger… help the battle?"

"Maybe if we didn't want strategies," Jian said with a small chuckle and continued to watch Ce. Most of the canine species didn't like storms, for they were loud but also because they made living off the environment difficult. Ce, however, had more then just the dislike for them. But it was understandable. His mother gave birth to a son on a stormy day. It hadn't been the worst storm of the year, but there was hail and gales of wind that pulled at the trees. Their home then had not been as large, and Ce could not miss the screams of labor. But more importantly, his mother had died in child birth and the son had been a still born. Ce, since then, had always associated storm with bad happenings, or death. Quan was similar, but had been too young to fully understand and only realized storms were bad. Jian only hoped Ce wouldn't have some other loss to associate storms with.

- -

Da shrunk away from the man in purple, Sima Yi they had called him. She didn't like the look in his eye, it reminding her far too much of her fathers when he had too much liquor. He only gave her a smile as she was untied and yanked into a similarly uncomfortable position. She was then thrown over one mans shoulder and they silently walked through the forest. She had been, apparently, traded for some man.

The man Yi had brought had been extremely pale, his skin bluish. He had been covered in grime and blood, his clothes in tatters and wrists probably scarred forever from the looks of them. His wrists had been somewhat red, but more so covering in a pale green and black puss. She wondered how he kept his hands with that kind of infection in his blood. Da realized again how much she didn't know about the world, remembering that Meng had called the woman, Rong, a vampire. It was very likely the poor man had been a vampire and something in his blood fighting the horrendous infection.

Grunting when the man carrying her stumbled a little, his arm guard proving more uncomfortable then the tree, Da silently seethed. She had at least gone numb tied to the tree. She wasn't sure how long they traveled, but it started to rain. The droplets were large, proving very solid when the hurt on contact. The cold rain didn't slow the men down any, Yi quietly cursing the weather. Her clothes became drenched and heavy, the cold rain chilling Da to the bone. She was going to catch a cold.

Teeth chattering she watched the ground path beneath them, scrutinizing the man's footsteps. She had to think about something besides the cold. She was shocked into silence when she was dropped to the ground, landing in some mud that only worsened her attire. Trying to sit up while tied, Da glared up at Yi with all her might. His cool regard of her only angered her further, until she realized he had very brown eyes. His eyes didn't have a speck of gold or red ember in them, like most of the wolves Da had seen.

"We are traveling over The Wall, girl, and you will act your part. As a noblewoman, I'm sure you were taught how to at least decently act. Humans enjoy hiding behind masks."

"You're one to talk," Da mumbled, rolling onto her back. "Why should I help you? And why are you taking me back over The Wall?"

"Your father's bounty on your head, that is why. Now, when we arrive you shall remain silent. Not a word from you, understood. As far as your father and others need to know I am a bounty hunter and I saved you worthless hide from the 'horrendous monsters that tortured you so'. Your sister did not make it out alive. You feel obliged to me for saving you. That is your part, understood girl?"

"And why, again, should I help you?"

"Because the settlement is not as well guarded as Wu likes to pretend and I can have it reduced to rubble before the sun peaks over the horizon. And I would so hate for me to have to be truthful about your dearest sister. The ruthless monsters attacked, mauling her once lovely face and enjoying a fine, beautiful meal that left them satisfied in many ways." Da gasped, jaw trembling. When he asked again if they were clear, she nodded mutely. He gave her a smile that made a chill run up her spine and cut the binds on her wrists and ankles.

"Now," he said as they neared The Wall, the other wolf having disappeared, "remember. I can give the signal and destroy the settlement long before you're out of my sight. No heroics or desperate antics." She again nodded mutely. He wrapped his arm around her waist, Da feeling disgusting, and with a graceful leap was over The Wall. The soldiers marching didn't see anything, still complaining about the down pour. Yi straightened, releasing her, and flipped his soaked hair out of his face. Da merely took a step away from him, distancing herself from the cad.

Smirking at her he spun with a flurry of his robes, sending water flying, and made his way towards her old home. Da rubbed her arms and followed meekly behind, having enough hope to glare at his back with the image of him randomly combusting to nurture her stinging heart and pride. She made as much noise as possible, making sure she splashed in the puddles in another effort to either annoy the man or to draw attention to them. Yi paid her no mind, confident in her cooperation.

The fence gave a shrill squeak as it opened, Yi scowling at the iron. Da slammed it shut, letting the squeal and the clang say all she wanted to the man. He scowled at her. Turning again, sweeping his robe so mud was flicked at Da, he quickly walked to the door and gave three rasp knocks. Da rubbed the mud off her face, not caring about the rest and stood a few steps behind him. "Remember girl, meek, tortured, scared, and happy to be home. Have to make them believe." Da glared, but as the door opened she switched the expression to frightened and timid.

A young maid stood in the doorway, glancing over the drenched couple with obvious distaste. "Can I help you?"

"I would like to speak with Sir Qiao, if you would. I have brought back his daughter, as requested," Yi said in a very charming manner. Da was slightly shocked he could be gentleman. The maid glanced past him, finally realizing the muddy drenched rat behind him was either Da or Xiao. Nodding her head, the maid stepped to the side and fully opened the door to let them in.

"I shall inform the master of your arrival." She glanced outside when they both stepped in, obviously looking for the second Qiao.

"She… didn't make it," Yi said slowly and quietly, pretending remorse. The maid gasped, but slowly nodded. She then turned on her heel and disappeared through a door. Yi glanced around the room, obviously not impressed by the decorations. Da herself picked at her shirt, nervous as seeing her father again.

- -

Dun glared as he stomped through camp. Sima Yi had disappeared from the camp back in Wei. Just upped and disappeared with no explanation or anything. Dun snarled, trying to come up with a plan. He couldn't just let Yi disappear, but just disappearing himself would be similarly suspicious, even though news of the incident had yet to reach Cao's or Pi's ears. Not that Pi was good enough to shine Dun's shoes in his opinion, but Pi had some pull with his father and would most likely inform his father.

Dun turned to see the bird swoop down and land on his sill. Running a hand through his hair he walked to the bird and took the message from the leg. Unrolling the letter he skimmed it. His informant, and well off soldier back home, was the one filling Dun in, and was usually very on top of such things. He had yet to get anything useful. Petting the birds head, Dun gave a long sigh. The soldier would send a letter again when he got something. Until then, Dun just needed to not let on that he knew. As it started to drizzle, thunder making Dun's ears ring, the bird gave a squawk. Giving another terrible sigh, Dun let the bird on his arm and looked for the cage he had stashed somewhere. The dang poultry would have to stay until the rain let up.

- -

Da couldn't stop herself, she screamed. Her eyes clenched shut, her whole body starting to curl in a way to protect herself. The two men still standing glanced her way, one mumbling, "At least she's got a good set of lungs," while he rubbed his ears. He and Yi stood over her slaughtered father, who lay in a pool of his own blood. Yi flicked some blood of his sword. A useless weapon, but it had been needed for the ploy to work.

"Set everything up and be gone with you." Yi said, waving at his scout. The other man shrugged, glancing one more time at Da, who was curled up, knees pulled to her chest and head resting on them as she tried to again remember how to breathe. He then set the dead wolf they had brought, one they had killed while Yi brought Da to the human, down in a position that looked like it had been killed in combat. Straightening his clothes, the scout waved to Yi and hopped out the window to give the signal for the other wolves to disappear.

Yi sighed, hearing the booming steps as somebody ran towards the room. He walked over to Da, prepared to act his way out as planned. He only hoped the girl remembered. The maid burst open the door as Da flinched away from him. "Oh my-" the maid said, unable to finish her statement.

"My lady, please calm yourself," Yi said, ignoring the maid who was starting to mildy hyperventilate. "It is alright. They won't get you like they did your sister. You need not fear," Yi said, pointedly reminding Da of the others when she didn't respond to him. Da's eyes flashed, and with a glare at Yi she pretended to faint. Yi desperately wanted to scowl and shake the girl, but instead gently caught her and picked her up. The maid glanced from him to the monster and the dead man.

"What happened?" she asked, stuttering. "They appeared in the kitchen and the rooms as well. Thankfully it seems that nobody was fatally hurt… but…"

"It appears they were not happy that I was able to get Lady Da out of their grasp. They apparently hoped to get her back and disappear. I assume that they are all gone? Then it would seem that when the leader of the task force was killed they retreated." Yi gave a small shrug, looking down at the maid. "Where may I put Lady Da to rest?"

"Is she… is she safe?"

Yi wanted to roll his eyes. He wanted to throw the insufferable maid at the wall for not only her disrespect but for her cowardly ways of stuttering. Instead, he gave her a small smile. "I doubt the freaks would change her, giving her what I am sure they think is a privilege to be one of them. Not when it seems she was going to be a meal of sorts. I have spent a long time studying these monsters, miss. Trust me."

"… Your not one of the two that came before."

"They were the negotiators. I do the work. Normally I wouldn't stay this long, for it is unusual for the monsters to come over The Wall. But Lady Da is… special." Da twitched in Yi's arms, obviously not liking where the conversation was going. "Is there a room for her? She is not heavy, but I am sure a bed would be far more comfortable." The maid slowly nodded, looking at the dirty girl in his hands before turning.

Yi was led to Da's old room, the maid holding the door for him. "I will wash the sheets when she gets up. I'm sure when she is up and awake she will be wanting a wash up. She sorely needs one at any rate." Yi, since his back was to the maid, rolled her eyes and gave a very slight growl. He laid Da on the bed, making sure it looked like he cared about her.

"Thank you," Yi said, turning to the maid with a charming smile. "I hate to impose, but would you mind if I stayed the night? I would like to make sure Lady Da is alright, and the rain makes travel so hard. And, of course, the payment, and all," he said the last part with regret.

"Of course! Please stay! Anybody good with a weapon is undoubtedly welcome after what just happened. Old Mai will come check on Da. Come, I'll show you to a clean room with a bath." The maid turned, and Yi followed with a smirk. When the door shut, Da sat up in the bed and started to cry. She held her knees to her chest and rested her head. Her shoulders shook as she cried for Ce and Xiao.

- -

Yu shook Xiao gently, she mumbling as she woke up and rubbed her eyes. She glanced up at him, blinking. He pointed to the corner of his mouth, and Xiao looked at him like he was stupid. He then pointed to the wet spot on his shirt. Xiao blushed three shades of red as she wiped the drool off of her cheek, quickly crawling off him and apologizing. Yu stood up, straightening his shirt with a chuckle. "The scouts are returning, love."

"Right…" Xiao mumbled, still rubbing her cheek and staring sadly at the floor. "Scouts." Turning back to him she grabbed his hand and gave him the happiest smile she could. Yu squeezed her hand lightly before leading the way out. The scouts stood in the rain, a few sitting on their haunches until Yu stood before them. The leader nodded to Yu and Xiao, mumbling a greeting.

"Did you find anything?"

"Sir, there was not much. We found a campsite. We don't think it was too old, and it was well destroyed. We were lucky to find it. There were some footprints walking out, or we could make out a few. The rain ruined plenty. We lost the tracks though, and what scent there was." The scout bowed to Xiao. "Please forgive us for our failure." Xiao shook her head, not trusting her voice and she clung to Yu's hand. Yu turned her around, telling her he'd be inside in a bit, and then turned to finish up with the scouts. Xiao hugged herself, and instead of going inside slowly walked to the room she had shared with Da.

She almost was going to stay in the rain, because it was terribly hard for somebody to realize she was crying, but decided that wasn't going to do her any good except let her catch a cold. Opening the door, not caring that she was wet, she made her way to the room and inside. It was still a mess. The dresser was destroyed, what clothes they had in a pile with all the splinters and wood. The sheets were a mess, and some blood was at the foot of the bed.

Not caring, Xiao crawled atop the bed. Getting comfortable, she grabbed Da's pillow and hugged it to her as she sobbed. She soon fell asleep again, Yu finding her clutching to the pillow, everything now soaked from her dripping wet. Running a hand through his hair, not knowing if he wanted to wake her, Yu glanced around. It was the first time he had ever been in the room, and it looked nothing like he expected a room owned by Xiao would look like, ignoring the blood and dresser.

Xiao mumbled in her sleep, drooling again as she curled to fight the cold. Yu sighed, not having the heart to move her after hearing the name of her sister in her mumblings. Although nothing else was understandable, Da couldn't be mistaken for much else sound wise. Slowly he worked her under the covers, desperately hoping not to wake her, even after she turned and hit him with the pillow she still clung to. After she was all tucked in, he gently crawled in on the other side hand held her similarly to the way she clung to the pillow.

_101 pages total. So, I know I need to explain Sima Yi's motives. I know, but it just doesn't seem right yet. I will though. I won't leave you guys thinking hes just some sadist who was dropped on his head a few times after running into walls multiple times with the bonus of an extra high fever burning brain cells. Although those kinds of villains are also kind of fun. Hope to hear from ya'll, please review, and all that jazz._


	22. To the Rescue

_Shorter then usual, but still longer then the first chapters I was updating! Sorry for such a late update._

Yi smiled as he looked at the maids, each of them murmuring their own thoughts. Yi trusted human empathy, and the logic of the situation to give him what he wanted. The oldest maid glanced over at him, her face withered and wrinkled. She was the smartest, probably most experienced of the lot and would be the one to pull the vote to either side. Yi only continued to smile, watching them with ease. Even if things here didn't go exactly the way he wanted, he would still achieve his goal. This had just been the easier way.

He hadn't had a plan before he learned of the Two Qiaos traveling over The Wall. That had been the last puzzle piece to fall into place. Their father just made it that much easier. The human was smart, and saw too much. The human had unnerved Yi, a feat not many could accomplish, but that human had seemed to have read Yi like a book. And then passed it all over as a guess and had the nerve to thank Yi for telling him he was right. Yi took pleasure in killing Xuan.

Now Yi was trying to take over his estate, Da helping by saying that she had felt an attraction to him and since neither she nor anybody else had rights to the money for the payment, then but her hand should be given to him. The maids were discussing it, Da sitting next to him looking absolutely depressed. Gaining an estate so soon, Yi planned to climb the ladder. He would gain absolute power in the human world where he couldn't in the wolves. No, the only thing he could do there was become Alpha, and that was nothing near the power Yi desired.

But in the human world, where humans constantly ruled over one another Yi could achieve. The humans were fools, petty fools who only saw the exterior. Yi saw far beyond that; he saw the motives and fears of the humans. And he could easily play off that. Even if he gained the Qiao estate, Yi didn't plan to stay near The Wall long. But having the funds, and starting at the title of a noble, Yi's journey would be a far easier one then should he have started without the assistance of Da.

"Well," the oldest maid said, glancing over at Da, "by legal rights she does gain the fortune. None here have seen a will. They're still looking for it. We assume she gains it. And if ye marry her, then ye gain the fortune."

"I had known as much. I was wondering if you would then approve of our marriage. Her father can no longer approve. I can think of nobody else to ask." Yi resisted rolling his eyes. After he had gained the money, and more stable footing he could again be himself. He could then demand the respect he deserved. The old lady looked him over, probably questioning whether he would be a good match.

"I don't see why not. If she wants ye I ain't got the place to tell her no." She probably wanted to continue, going on about how she couldn't see why Da would want to. Yi only smiled at her, nodding his head and mumbling a thank you. Da stared at the table, hands clasped in her lap, seemingly not even there with them. Yi doubted the girl would be of much use after they left The Wall, Yi loosing the upper hand. But it wasn't beyond his skill to come up with a story about how the damage the monsters had done to her and slowly killed his beloved wife. Something along those lines would work.

Slowly, Yi knew he would reach the top. He would then be better. He would prove then to everybody that he was the superior one. He was the best. He, Sima Yi, would be the one to be remembered forever. Not Zhou Yu. Not that infernal Zhuge Liang. But he, Sima Yi would be the best. He forced himself not to smile, not needing to give the wretched maids another reason to dislike him. Instead he gave a charming grin and turned to Da worriedly, asking if she was alright. Da gave a small smile back, it probably being the best she could muster, and said she felt a little tired.

- -

Dun paced through the trees. He now knew where Yi was, his informant was ahead of whoever was informing Pi and his father. Dun now just needed a way to leave. He needed to have a long enough leave to get to Yi. Dun kicked a rock, and watched if fly before spitting at the ground and spinning around to pace again. He practically fell into Ji's boobs. Sputtering and red, Dun stumbled back.

Ji laughed at him, raising an eyebrow. "What do you want?" Dun hissed, still red.

"I came to see how you were doing, dearest Dun. You never were a planner."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ji."

"You're not the only one with informants, dear." Ji inspected her nails, not even giving him a glance as he spun again to face her. Dun forced himself to calm down then. Ji had always been a cunning fox. It came with the territory of being a woman, she had once said. Woman were either beautiful, intelligent, or 'just a mate'. Ji was too pretty to be intelligent, not that she really was smart per say. Being beautiful she was expected to stand around and be pleasing to the eye, nothing more was expected or wanted from her. To control her destiny, to climb the ladder and get out of the slums, she needed to be more devious and crafty to get what she wanted. Not that it was hard, she said at the end, waving her hand around like it didn't matter.

"Then what are you going to do?" Dun asked. It was no secret that Dun didn't think Pi had what it took to be Alpha, and with Ji being his mate that made things difficult.

"Me? I'm going to stay here and support Wei, and Pi, like a good mate should. I don't expect Yi to return though, personally. The wolf was always more human then the rest of us," Ji said, looking up from her nails towards the direction of The Wall.

"So you're just going to leave him to his devices over there?" Dun growled.

"What did your man say, Dun? Maybe we could swap information. I think I know more then you do." She pressed a finger to her bottom lip, giving a saucy smile. Dun gave another grow. "Oh? You don't think I do, dear?"

"… I know Yi went over The Wall."

"So you planned to travel the world looking for a wolf, and make it back in time to finish the war and protect Cao?"

"I am not needed to protect Cao. Dian Wei is more then enough for that."

"Ah, yes, the massive demon wolf who crawled out of the bowels of hell to protect our Alpha."

"You don't like Wei?"

"I never said that. He's just too short." Ji shrugged as Dun rolled his eye. "Yi is, apparently, living in the Qiao estate. He took one of the girls, you know. He tricked the vampires into… working for him." She smiled.

"What?"

"His scouts are… less loyal to him then Yi would like to think."

"I thought you were an honorable mate? A good mate," Dun said, eye wide.

"I am. Adultery is far from my mind, dear. Men are easy to please, and it is easy to make them talk. Enough liquor, some cleavage, some pouting lips and a man can squeal like a pig. Though, Yi's scout did make me work a little, I'll give him that much. But I am an honorable mate, dear." Ji laughed at his expression before continuing. "I have made it this far by my looks and my knowledge. I started at the bottom, Dun. I know how the darker side of the world works."

"Thank you then." Dun gave her a bow, not quite sure how much he would trust Ji anymore.

"So, how do you plan to get leave to chase down our dastardly traitor?" Ji looked down at him, looking as noble as he had ever seen her.

"I was pondering that when you showed up."

"Ah-ha. You have so many little faults, Dun dearest." He glared at her. "Just go. Wei is full of pig headed men. And Cao likes you enough. I'll bring up that nobody has had a run for a bit, and you probably had hoped to get back before anybody noticed your absence. Cao will, at most, give you a slap on the wrist."

"That is… surprisingly simple."

"This is why you obviously didn't think about it." Ji waved it away, smiling superiorly.

"Why are you helping me? Do you expect me to do something for you when this is all and done?"

"Without Yi, this war will be that much harder for us, Dun. But, if Yi is over The Wall, and he gets caught, the humans will do one of two things. They will either again attack us, or they will cover it up and the civilians will be none the wiser. But the Vampires already know. There is no changing that. The way the pieces lye now, there is a great possibility for another war. And, I am sorry, but I don't want to be pushed farther back and away, if not killed entirely." Dun watched her for a moment, before giving another nod.

"So now I just need to get over The Wall and find the Qiao Estate."

"Best of luck, then, my dear. I shall be searching out my dearest mate if you need me." Ji bowed to him, batting her eyes as she sauntered away. Dun watched, more then a little cautious now with the woman. Hand on his sword, he turned towards The Wall.

- -

Rong lay in her hammock, glaring at the ceiling with everything she could muster. She had lost three wonderful scouts in her mission, another fact to hold against the wolves. But that was something she could get over. As wonderful as they were, it was a mission, a battle. It was rare that everybody returned from a battle. No, her problem was the fact that the cad, Yi, was living on their side of The Wall. Her scouts were watching him, and with the reports Rong could surmise what Yi wanted.

Whether it was some dastardly plan the wolves were hatching, or if he was acting on his own, Rong was not happy. Kicking at the wall, Rong started to swing in the hammock, hoping it would calm her down. Ci was over with the wolves, declaring that they were no longer their problems. Zhou was happy knowing his power pedestal was no longer threatened, Jiao was ranting about cleansing, Shao was unconscious in a bed, and the couple Bu and Chan were probably off doing Gods know what. Rong gave a snarl and stood from the hammock. And her husband was probably stuffing his face somewhere just as content knowing all the danger was gone.

Rong didn't understand how they could. The wolf was in their territory, gaining power in their territory. Now, they were no wolves, and it didn't matter much who was in their territory, but a wolf shouldn't have been allowed! Reaching onto her desk and grabbing one of the knives littered across it, she hurled it at a target, hitting the center. She had a small bruise where the girl had jabbed her, but beyond that she was fine. Her arm was just as good as before. Grabbing another knife she threw it as well, still grinding her teeth.

Was she really the only one who couldn't stand the idea of a wolf gaining power in the human world? Did they really not worry about another war, or him uprooting the whole vampire world? She really didn't think it was beyond the psychotic beast! Popping her knuckles, a habit that she couldn't break when she was stressed, Rong stomped around her room. She should bring it up with the council, or Ci, that she didn't feel safe with Yi around. She should have discussed it and debated it. But the council already though she was insane and was prejudice against wolves in general. Which was true, probably, but Rong decided she didn't care as she changed her clothes.

Making sure her boots were on good and tight, Rong skimmed over her plan. Which was, basically, sneak in, kill the wolf, sneak out. Best plan Rong had come up with in a while, if she said so herself. Pushing her hair behind a head band, she glanced out the window. It was getting late. The sun was dropping from its peak. She was going to have to hurry. As she tied on her throwing knives she walked out, having decided against her boomerang sword. Although a deadly weapon, it wouldn't help in her sneaky assassination attempt.

She made sure to avoid the more used spots, taking her route along the back alleys and rooftops. Although her hair platinum colored, she easily blended with the shadows, her hunter's eyes, bright and cat like, quite alert to anybody who was smart enough to catch her and stop her. Dropping from one roof, using a trashcan and some piled boxes as stairs, Rong skimmed the streets for anybody.

"Wench," a low voice growled, making Rong spin and pull out a knife. Lu Bu stood behind her, black eyebrow raised at her knife obviously not worried about it. "What are you doing?"

"… Going for a walk."

"Dressed like that?"

"Better safe then sorry," Rong said with a roll of her eyes, putting her knife back and thrusting a hip out, hand resting on it.

"And why would the area now be dangerous after a hundred years?" Rong glared up at Bu now, his eyes glittering. He knew. Somehow the bastard always knew. He was supposed to be stupid. All brawn, no brain, Rong seethed. But no, this man knew all. He easily read everybody, he understood motives. He just didn't care. He was smart, he was cunning, and he just didn't care to use it. And that pissed Rong off. How she desired to wipe his cocky grin off, to leave him a bloody mess for Chan to patch up.

"Because things aren't like they were a hundred years ago."

"You plan to fight him alone?"

"You would."

"I am unbeatable. You are not me." Rong gritted her teeth, hand on her knife turning white. "And seeing how true that is, I believe it is my duty to make sure you get out of your stupidity alive."

"What?" Rong gasped, stunned into a stupid fish gawking expression.

"I don't repeat myself woman. Now come. I need to get my halberd."

"You're a fool! Why are you coming? It's not even going to be a battle!" Rong argued, face turning red in her suppressed anger.

"I haven't even met this man, and I know you won't get straight to him. He is nothing by himself, which is the only reason this wolf isn't alone." Bu walked past Rong, fully confident she wouldn't leave him.

"But why would you want to come, you bastard! It's nothing to interest you!"

"Not only haven't I had a good fight since the war, but I would like to test my skill against this man. He is the smartest opponent I have ever had. I want to see if he is ready for me." Rong realized they were at his home, and glared at the large door. He appeared moments later, his halberd on his shoulder. "Please try not to get in the way, wench."

"Pig," Rong said to his back, and then the two shot off towards the town.

- -

Xun fought beside Jian, blocking a sword from a Wei soldier and dipping around to slice through the joint on the arm where the armor was weak. The soldier stumbled with a scream of pain, which Xun ended with a swing of his sword. Straightening, and pushing his hair out of his face, he skimmed over the battlefield. Jian was decimating the soldiers, face in a joyful if not scary expression of happiness.

His fiery eyes widened and with grace not usual to a man his age, Xun twisted his arm and blocked a sword that planned to pierce his back. Looking over his shoulder, Xun saw a boy not much older then him. Gulping, Xun slid his sword down the offending weapon and spun, slicing open the Wei soldiers chest. Face first in the mud, the boy didn't make a sound. Snapping his wrist, cleaning the blood from his sword, Xun forced himself to look away and towards the grounds again.

"You doing alright?" Jian asked from where he stood, his latest kill falling to the ground.

"I do believe I will survive," Xun said with a nod, not understanding why Jian laughed until he thought about what he said. As the last of the Wei soldiers in the area ran away or died, Jian wiped his blade clean and walked towards the soldier gathering together.

"We did good, my men!" The soldiers cheered. "Soon we shall have Wei returning to their lands, tail between their legs, begging for mercy from Wu!" They cheered louder, waving their weapons in the air. Jian laughed again, holding his sword high. Xun raised his sword, cheering with the rest, until he spotted the scout running towards Jian with nervous eyes.

"Jian! Sir," the messenger yelled, leaning on his knees as he tried to breath. The Wu soldiers silenced as they waited, Jian sheathing his sword. "Sir, I've got bad news."

"Wonderful," Jian sighed. "Well? Spill it. You're from Gia's unit aren't you?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir, but Ce has gone missing. Some of his unit still battles, though only says he has gone to finish business when asked. Gai and Ci have scouts searching the area for any trace of your son, but we have yet to receive news." The scout straightened, fixing his helmet with his shoulders shaking from his deep gasps.

"That boy!" Jian hissed, gripping the handle to his sword again, baring his fangs.

"What will we do, sir?" the scout asked, most of the soldiers behind Jian wanting anxiously for an answer.

"We do what we can. Continue the march, destroy the Wei army, and hope my boy shows up. He better hope he shows up soon though." The threat lingered in the air. "Hear that men? My boy is out fighting on his own now! We've got to catch up to him!" Raising his sword in the air, the other soldiers cheered. It was likely that Ce had gotten ahead, but then why would he leave soldiers? Nobody dared asked as they marched to their next point, Xun leading his unit from behind Jian with a frown tugging at his lips.

Ce raced through the trees, his boots and pants covered in mud, sweat getting in his eyes, and fangs bared. He gripped his spear with an easy grip, needing his wrist and arm to be ready for any arc he needed to swing to defend himself from an attack. It was humid, and although the weather had been cooling down, dressed in the armor he had quickly begun breathing heavy. His soldiers ran behind him, all in similar conditions. Each and every one willing to go with his plan. He couldn't have asked for better men.

- -

Da bowed to a maid and slipped into her room. It was so weird, being back in her room. She leaned against the door, staring at it for a moment before giving a withering sigh. The candles were lit, giving the room a cozy feel with the setting sun coming in through the window. Slowly she reached for her hair, taking it down from the braid and bun it had been put in. She dropped the hair pieces on the dresser and continued to the bathing room.

Stripping down, she glanced again at her wounds. Her wrists were still a bright red, and her arms were a little sore in general. Her legs were cut, and her stomach and some of her hip was bruised from the rough handling of Yi's soldier person. She had small cuts all over, barely broken skin. Giving another sigh, Da slipped into the warm water and closed her eyes. It was one of the few times she felt good since she had returned home was in the baths, able to forget why she was able to have a warm bath with dozens on lotions, soap, and scents to pick through.

Da finished rinsing off the feel of Yi on her and sunk low into the bath, her chin touching the water. Closing her eyes, and holding her knees to her chest, Da dozed off. She didn't realize how late it was until she woke up to the sound of a crash somewhere on the upper level. The water couldn't even be considered luke warm. Groaning, stiff from her sleeping position, Da stretched out. Standing, and stifling a yawn, she glanced around the bathing room. Another crash from above. Curious now, she reached for a robe folded nicely some feet away.

Tying it around her waist, and smoothing her hair back, Da peeked into her room. No maid was in there, so she continued to her dresser to find something to wear before checking out the noises. Pulling out a dress, she stiffened as the sound of heavy steps rushing down her hallway. She barely had time to shield her face as her door was busted down. Glancing up, she felt her heart race as she saw fiery, angry eyes.

_Gasp, so who is the person busting through her door? See guys, this is a cliff hanger. I've wanted to do a real cliff hanger like this since I decided to post some stuff. Finally got it out of my system. Anywho, there isn't anything new besides that.  
_


	23. Hero

_This one, for some reason, took forever to write. It's not even that long..._

"You idiot! This is all your fault!" she screamed.

"Would you be quiet?"

"No!" Rong shrieked, stomping as she walked. "I would have already been at the estate by now! You have a horrible sense of direction!"

"Now are you done?" Bu asked, gnashing his teeth.

"No, you pig! Because this is your fault! I told you we were going the wrong way! Why didn't you listen? Incompetent men! All of you, horrible at doing things. I swear, I don't know how you all think you can rule over women!"

"Silence wench!"

"Don't silence me!"

"If you don't shut up I will-"

"Will what? Hit me with that rod of yours? Please, you can't even find an estate, how would you find me?" Rong crossed her arms and glared up at him, not at all intimidated. Bu gave heavy breaths through his nose, face turning slightly red. "Exactly."

- -

Da watched with wide eyes, jaw trembling. She dropped her dress and stumbled backwards, tripping over the stool to the dresser. She had never before seen this man, but she had spent nights waking up in cold sweat because of him. His one molten eye glared at her, just like he did back on the trail. She tried to find the air to breathe as she kicked at the stool to get it untangled with her robe.

Dun glanced from her to the hallway. None of the wolves had made it to him yet. Growling, he turned back to the small girl. She finally got the stool out of her robe. She crawled away from him, tears forming in her eyes. He moved some of his shaggy black hair out of his face, and jerked his head up when he heard the thundering footsteps. The room exploded into movement. The ceiling collapsed inwards and Dun moved in a graceful lunge. In one movement he grabbed Da around the waist and broke through her window.

Da gave another scream, lungs full of air she didn't know she had. Dun almost dropped her, jerking with her scream. Craning her neck, she looked back to her room as Dun landed roughly. As the smoke cleared five men jumped from the window to follow them. Da wasn't sure who she needed to be saved from. Dun turned, still holding her under his arm, and watched the men as the moved to surround and circle him. A basic tactic.

He couldn't fight and hold her at the same time, and he couldn't release her. He was sure he wouldn't get another chance to easily swoop her up. Neither did he really want to fight these men. Although they worked for Yi, which made them lower then scum, they weren't worth getting injured. Not when he had a war to get back to. Giving a feral growl, Dun slowly backed up. He couldn't get surrounded. He was shocked when four more appeared behind him, returning his snarl with one of their own. Heart pounding now, Dun swore.

- -

Ce watched as the last blue soldier fell. He glanced over as a soldier walked up to him. "Sir. None of them got away."

"Good. We still might have the element of surprise. Let's go. We're ending this battle here and now," Ce said, glaring through the trees to where he knew the Wei camp was settled. He'd kill the commanding general, and he'd send Wei packing. With the rest of the army pushing the front lines, Ce had no doubt that this battle was going to be quick anyway. He was just going to make it even quicker. Then he'd have every right to find Da. Glancing back at his soldiers, a few were injured but nothing fatal, he charged again.

The trees passed with a blur, and he had to skid to a stop. He quickly found cover behind one of the trees, his soldiers following suit. "Alright, we search for the commanding officer. Lou, go send the message to Pops now." The soldier saluted and dashed away. The rest of the soldiers spread out, searching for the commanding general.

"Just hold on Da. I'll be there soon," Ce said as he ran between trees, spotting the largest tent in the camp.

- -

Da screamed as the sword whizzed at the man's head. He still held her under the arm, and all nine of the men seemed to pounce one after the other. There wasn't enough to Dun for more then one to attack, but when there was an opening another pounced. Dun had pulled his own sword, but Da knew she was a hindrance. So far, she figured she was rooting for him, but she still wasn't sure.

Dun gave a cry when a sword bit into his back. He barely blocked the sword that swung for his neck. Sparks flew as he dragged his sword across the offending one and into the man behind him. Quickly pulling his sword from the man's lung Dun twisted again to block the sword. The fact that Dun had lived as long as he did still holding Da had her in awe. Terrified awe, but awe none-the-less.

Everything froze when there was a very frustrated scream, and a roar that almost sounded like a word. They all looked to see two figures standing on a roof. One Da knew well enough, and the other a massive man.

"Would you be quiet for once woman?"

"Would you get past your oversized ego and admit we should have gone my way! Look at that! We probably totally missed our target! If he got away I am so going to shove that halberd of yours so far up your-"

"Silence!" Bu screamed, grabbing Rong by the back of her shirt and almost dragging her down to the streets. "Your infernal yelling will get us nowhere!" Bu now was positive no other woman could be as annoying as Rong. She twisted out of his grip, going as far as snapping at his wrist to make him release her. Lifting his halberd from his shoulder, he glanced around the yard at the eleven. Rong straightened, fixing her clothes and hair, before following his lead and scanning the area.

"These are his bodyguards? Nine of 'em and they can't kill one man? That's definitely a scary force. You were right, Bu. I really needed your strength to back me up." Rong rolled her eyes.

"I said quiet wench," Bu gritted, but had to agree with her. He was expecting the smart wolf to be smart about things like his defense. Bu, not for the first time, felt very disappointed. Dun pushed the offending soldier away from him, not that it was hard. Nobody expected vampires. Yi's soldier stumbled back, more concerned with the vampires then with Dun.

"Hey! Pirate boy," Rong yelled, glaring at him as much as the others. "You kill Yi?"

Dun glared at her. Rong laughed, clapping her hands. "Be serious woman," Bu said with another sigh.

"We actually made it in time. You have a lousy sense of direction, but you're lucky. I'll give you that, pig."

"Insufferable wench."

"Worthless brute." Rong rolled her eyes. "Can we save the name calling for later? As much as I would enjoy whooping you at insults, I'd rather skin me dog." Rong grinned, pulling out her throwing knives. The eight soldiers still standing backed away a bit, obviously rethinking a strategy against the two new threats. Dun glanced from them to the vampires, not sure where he stood. Bu threateningly stepped forward, ready to cleave men in two.

"Hey, your that chick," Rong said, looking from the eight to Dun and spotting Da. "Please tell me Pirate boy is not your man?" She gave a sigh when they both gave her a look of disgust. One of the soldiers charged, hoping to take advantage of the distraction. Bu raised his halberd, but the man fell after a knife landed in his throat. Rong looked up to Bu with a victorious grin.

"Insufferable-!" Bu said between clenched teeth.

"You two get out of here," Rong said, looking back to Dun and Da, her expression suddenly serious. "I don't really care about either of you, but the more I can hurt this Yi bastard I will. But don't be thinking you have friends on this side of The Wall. Neither of you do." She watched them go as Bu stomped towards the seven still standing. She rolled her head back to the seven, watching as they leaped into the sky, hiding on the roofs no doubt.

Dun growled, not pleased. He had not been able to get to Yi. No, he had gotten to the scoundrel, but had not landed a single blow on the cocky man. He had busted through door, sword drawn and snarling. Yi had been sipping some wine, seemingly just waiting for Dun to arrive. As Dun had charged, all of his soldiers had attacked, sending Dun through the floor and to the lower level. Unwilling to fight all of them, he had gotten to the top of the pile and up into the room to see that Yi was gone.

Now Dun was being saved by Vampires. The scum of the earth. Hopping the back wall to an alley Dun twisted enough to be able to look back. It was a dark night, making it difficult to see, but he thought the Vampires were winning. He landed gracefully on the opposite side of the alley wall, and glanced down at Da when she hadn't moved. She clung to his arm, eyes clenched shut and biting her lip. Should anything happen, he thought with a mild glare, she was going to pierce her lip. But Dun decided he didn't care and turned towards The Wall. Now he needed to get passed the soldiers, who were on high alert now, some running to see what the commotion was.

- -

Ce ducked low, spinning as he passed attackers spear and straightening while aiming for his back. The General was agile, dodging the spear with speed and grace. Tossing his head to get some hair out of his face Ce watched as the Wei General turned to him. The man could only be explained as freaky. His hair pulled up in a sagging bun, ribbons falling from the bands. His armor was tight, like a leotard, with heeled boots that rivaled Yu's. He wore, unlike the rest of Wei, a bright purple, with red swirls replacing his eyebrows. The man was either insane or straight as a rainbow. Both of which were probably encouraged in Wei, Ce thought with a scowl and charging again.

"Your style," He said, blocking the swing and side stepping, "is hideous! So much anger and hurry." Ce didn't respond. He wasn't here to talk. Especially not to some man who wore tights. Ce's soldiers were currently running amuck through the camp, lighting fires and ruining food supplies. Those who weren't were making sure others weren't going to stop Ce.

Zhang He again stepped away from the blow, having to block Ce's spear when it spun to him. He refused to grunt, but Ce was a larger, stronger man then He. The blows, even when blocked hurt. He wondered what spurred the Wu soldier, obviously elite, into charging the main camp. He back stepped, looking for a flaw in the swings. He needed to get inside the swings and hit Ce somewhere critical and get his camp back in order. Wu had already been pushing them back.

Ce continued his onslaught, refusing to give up. He continued to throw swings at He, making the Wei general continue to back up. Finally, Ce was able to catch He's spear. Twisting his arms he sent the enemy's spear flying. Bringing his spear back around Ce thrust it where the general had been. Growling, Ce straightened and glanced around. He spotted his soldiers, most of which were still standing and at least looking alive and fightable. Giving a signal, they started to search the camp for the general.

"Sir," one said, running towards him, carrying He's spear, "the Wu army has gained great speed and is nearing the camp. As is the rest of the Wei army."

"Then we better hurry this up even more," Ce said, and rolled his shoulder. The soldier bowed and carried the spear with him towards some other soldiers, ready to help fight. Ce turned to watch the fire crack and pop for a moment, before giving a small sigh. "Just hold on a little longer Da. This'll be over before the sun rises, and I'll find you."

- -

Bu watched as the soldier fell, not even out of breath. If this was his defense, then even Dong Zhou could have probably made it in without a problem. Rong walked over to him, a crinkle in her nose. "I hate the smell of their blood," she said, side stepping around the one he had just killed. "Yi's probably already disappeared though. These soldiers weren't much, but I'll give them that. They gave Yi time to disappear." She sighed.

"If he ran, then we track him down. Simple as that."

"You still want to kill him? With these defenses?"

"Maybe… he has more. These were just here to allow him the chance to avoid conflict."

"Your really desperate for bloodshed aren't-" Rong stopped mid sentence, mouth open in a silent scream. Bu spun around to her when she didn't continue, catching her as she fell forward. A soldier wobbled behind her, smiling as he too fell. Bu growled, lowering Rong onto some clean ground as a whistle was heard.

"You stupid woman." He rested her forward; her head on his shoulder, and yanked the sword cleaning from her back. "His blood was on it."

"He was smart," she wheezed.

"I'm taking you back to-"

"No. Find Yi, please. Put me somewhere the humans won't find me, and find Yi. Skewer him for me, Bu."

"Stupid woman. You won't make it. Their blood is acid to us."

"I'll live. I'll stay long enough. Aren't you the Mighty Lu Bu? Greatest Warrior of the North? You can kill him and make it back. So long as… you don't make a wrong turn." She said between gasps of pain. "If you don't, Bu, I'll die right here. You know it. Those who accept death die. I will die, and I will haunt your mangy ass until you die. And then, you better hope we got to two different realms. You better… pray."

"Stupid wench," Bu said between clenched teeth. Gently picking her up again, he carried to an alley way, watching as human soldiers ran to the bloody yard. "You better be awake when I return."

"Don't boss me around," she said, but there was no force behind it. Bu grunted, laying her down and walking back to the yard. The human soldiers all spun around, swords ready and shaking when they saw his massive frame. "Cowards. None a challenge for me." With a mighty swipe of his halberd Bu downed three in front of him. The other five all shrieked, eyes growing wide and truly fearful when Bu licked his blade. "It has been… ages since I have tasted human." One of the human soldiers fainted.

Bu downed the other four with ease, hardly moving from his spot, and stabbed the fainted human in the chest, ending his life as well. Ci would not enjoy this outing, especially if there were survivors. Yanking the man off his halberd, Bu glanced at the building. He would decimate it, leave it in rubble. Nothing unchecked. It was the least he could do for Rong. He would make sure Yi felt her wrath. With a mighty leap he burst through one of the walls and into a room. A maid screamed. She fell to his blade as well.

He was reaching the top floors, the house creaking to the wind. It was becoming unstable. Soon it would fall apart. Grinning like a mad fool, Bu checked the room for Yi. He gave a small sigh when he was not seen. Bu turned to smash a wall, but his hearing caught something. A vampire did not hear as well as a wolf, but vampires were as much predators as the next animal. Spinning around, Bu went back to a room he had just been in. Yi was walking out the door. "Face me, fool," Bu cried, grinning again. "You will see your end. I will taste your fear."

Yi spun around, eyes wide. He wasn't supposed to have been seen. The monster was to go through the room and continue. How had he known? Yi quickly hid his fear behind a collected mask, mind reeling for a way out. He had gone too far. He was almost within reach of his dream. Yi could taste the power! Had the heavens forsaken him? Why now of all times? "You are a mighty warrior, vampire. Why do you-"

"Silence. Your words are worthless. You are nothing. You have nothing to offer me except you pleas for your life. Your end is now, scum." Bu grinned as the wolf glanced around the room, knowing full well he was no match. And his robes would make transforming useless. They would only hinder movement, worse so then they did in human form. Bu laughed and swung his halberd as the Qiao Estate started to crumble.

- -

Dun watched the soldiers march along The Wall, some stopping between turns to glance where the others had ran off. Da still clutched to his arm, only letting go to try and fix her robe. Dun, catching the wretched scent of vampire blood glanced back before giving a sigh. He needed to get back over The Wall. Pulling out his blade, Dun jumped atop the wall. The soldier he landed in front of gasped, and was silenced to the ring of his sword. Some other soldiers came running. Rolling his eye, Dun leaped from The Wall, and before his feet touched the ground he was running into the cover of the trees.

Da glanced around more now, and her anxiety grew. She became much tenser as he entered the trees. Dun however didn't feel like gracing her with any words. No, he needed to get it all over and done with. He couldn't kill Yi, and needed to return to Cao, where his place was. Her opinion, her thoughts were useless and Dun didn't want conversation. Though the fact that she stopped her infernal screaming was, grudgingly, appreciated. He slowed down to a comfortable walk, deciding he didn't need to tire himself out with the girl. She wasn't worth it.

_So yeah, I know none of you were expecting this. All of you wanted Ce to save the day. I know, I did too. Its just sweet to have the boyfriend person be the hero. It just didn't work out in this one. I've been planning this part for a long time. I probably could have worked it in a way that had Ce saving Da, but I like this a little more because it makes more sense to me. Anyway, sorry for the disappointment guys._


	24. A Beginnings End

_All characters Belong to Koei_

Yi fell back, eyes wide and mouth open as he stumbled through the door way. Bu went to follow, to continue the assault, but the roof caved in. He looked up as a banister swung into him. Bu cursed as he felt the impact and went flying. When he sat up, rubbing his head, he watched as everything started to crumbled. The dust was suffocating him, and the floors were unsteady. The roofs was falling inwards, the walls shattering. It was somewhat difficult to breath, but Bu forced himself to stand. Standing, only slightly using his halberd to stand, he tried to locate Yi in the chaos.

Everything was against him, Bu thought as he turned his target into a way out. Again, he couldn't see or smell anything. Deciding that playing it smart just wasn't cutting it, Bu shot upwards, only causing the destruction of the house to quicken. In the air he looked downwards at the town and the forest. He had so hoped for a challenge to come to him when Yi's scouts had appeared. He had so hoped that maybe he would finally find the impossible. Giving a sigh, which only hurt his chest more, he descended towards the street.

He landed with grace that was unfamiliar to a man his size, and glanced around. The humans were weak, all hiding in their houses while people were killed just on their doorsteps. They were useless, worthless, and weak. He dusted himself off as he walked to where Rong lay. Kicking the cans and bags out of the way, no longer caring about secrecy, he looked down at her. "Stupid woman. Can you do nothing I say," he said under his breath.

She lay unconscious, looking paler then he had ever seen her and quite dead. He was fond of her, he would admit, in a perplexing way. But then, spending over one hundred years with a person, you would either grow fond of them or kill them. It didn't make her any less of an annoyance, but it did make the idea of her dying hurt more. Of course, it could also have been the banister.

He scooped her up bridal style, and was please to feel a hot puff of air on his neck. She was still alive. Barely, but she was breathing. He almost snickered. Death must be male, he thought as he walked towards the streets again. He needed to get her to Ci quick. He would know what to do. The old man always knew what to do.

- - -

Dun grunted as he walked. The girl was getting heavy, and his shirt was stuck to his back. Whenever he moved, it pulled as his wound. She hadn't helped any. She knew her value wasn't high, apparently, and didn't do anything he could really kill her over but she didn't help. She would slightly struggle to try and get her robe into a more covering position, or happen to start to slip out of his grasp. She had even ended up kicking in the back of the knee in one of her fights with her stupid robe.

Dun almost dropped her, and would have if he thought he could pick her up again. He had only brought her because he couldn't harm Yi in any other manner. He still didn't like her, but his instincts hadn't started the warning bells so he had taken her. Now he wasn't too sure what to do. He figured he'd take her back to Cao and tell him everything. Cao would know what to do. Shifting her again against his side, pulling the shirt and probably messing up her robe again, he walked through the forest. She huffed, and shot him a glare, not that he totally caught it. She was on the side with his empty eye socket.

"Where are you taking me?" she finally asked, still not knowing where she was probably.

"Quiet woman." She huffed, biting her bottom lip as she glanced around. Dun again fixed his grip on her, his arm starting to hurt, and he looked to the sky from under the dead branches of the trees. It was a clear sky. He could see all the stars and the big crescent moon hanging in the sky. It was eerily beautiful, which somehow fit with the day he had. Shaking his head Dun continued his trek.

Da quietly boiled in his grasp, not at all happy. Da promised herself, should she get out of this alive, she was going to learn how to seriously kick some butt. No longer would it just be little defensive moves. The little damsel in distress thing was not working. Glancing up again, she glanced at her savior. Since she couldn't beat Shang Xiang in a fight, she wasn't going to delude herself into thinking she could beat him up. Not without some very good surprise and luck. Not when he could hold her and defend himself against nine wolves.

- - -

Jian happily strutted into the Wei camp, and although he wouldn't admit it, he was pleased with the damage his son and his soldiers could do alone to the camp. Wei would think twice about leaving their camps only half guarded from here on. Ci's soldiers were attacking as well, the wolves vicious. Ci himself walked a little behind Jian, proving to be a mighty guard.

"Can you locate my son, Ci?" Jian asked. He doubted it, even in their wolf form the battle probably hindered most if not all senses. Ci proved the point by shaking his head with a whimper. Jian sighed. "He would prove difficult." Jian honestly just wanted to know if Ce was alive and well.

One soldier came running up to Jian, looking pleased. "Sir, Ce has been spotted!"

"He is fine?"

"Alive and kicking, sir. He is fighting with Zhang He." The soldier looked over to Ci, the massive reddish brown wolf before back to Jian when he continued. "The Wei camp is officially in chaos and falling. Wei will have to retreat soon."

"Good. Ce was stupid, but the battle was quick." Jian rubbed his temple. "Maybe if he looses his arm he'll learn his lesson. In any case, continue the assault and make Wei retreat." The soldier nodded and ran back into the fray. "You can go ahead and tell Ce I said that, by the way," Jian said to Ci.

Ce grinned when he heard the approaching Wu army. He had spotted He, not that the fairy man was difficult to miss between being freakishly tall and having a creepy since of clothing. The Wei general had found another spear, and had responded when Ce had called to him. Neither now caring for words, they had clashed. As they had fought, traveling through the camp with the fight, Ce had easily guessed the strategy. The Wei soldiers were leaving, taking the injured away. He was planning a retreat.

Ce swung for He's head, to which the man ducked and danced around to Ce's back. Ce's army saved him from most of the attack unleashed on his back, and Ce turned to do the same to He. Most of the Wei camp was turning to ash, the soldiers working to keep the forest from catching fire since the Wei soldiers was slowly loosing numbers. There was a long, high pitched whistle that had most of the werewolves flinching. He flipped backwards, landing daintily and gracefully upon one of the food storages that had yet to burn all the way. "I shall remember you, Little Conqueror," He said with a bow, dropping the spear and leaping again away. Wei had retreated.

"Getting yourself a title already and I haven't even grown old yet. Planning on being Alpha soon, son," Jian said, walking through the mass of soldiers to Ce.

"What? No, Pops. That dudes just-" Ce didn't get to finish. Jian slapped him upside the head. Stumbling sort of, Ce looked up to Jian with wide eyes.

"If you ever decide to risk everything like that again, you better hope the enemy general leaves you unconscious, do you hear me boy? I may well be reaching some later years, but I am still your father I will hang you to dry."

"Yes sir," Ce said in a low tone, still rubbing his head and looking to the dirt.

"What?"

"I said it won't happen again, sir, without yours or the strategists consent."

"Good." Jian gave him a stiff nod before looking back at the soldiers. "It was a grueling battle, but howl loud my soldiers! Let Wei know who won this battle!" The Wu soldiers raised their weapons in the air and gave a long, joyous howl.

Dun stopped for a moment and looked in the direction of the scream, brows furrowing in displeasure. Da herself perked up, looking in the direction as well. She didn't know if it was Wu or not, but it was others. She looked up tentatively, trying to gauge Dun's. His body was tense and he almost looked like he wanted to give a long growl. His lip was raised, his jaw trembling. She looked once again towards the direction, and decided she had nothing to loose.

She would have preferred to have taken a deep breath to prepare herself, to settle her nerves, but she couldn't give herself away. She gave a solid kick to the back of his tense leg, making him stumble unceremoniously. Using her large robe to her advantage, and ignoring her now throbbing foot and toes, she slipped out of his grasp. On her feet now, and a little unsteady from being carried so much, she gave her robe a great tug to get it from his grasp.

Dun gave a yelp as he fell backwards, his knee giving out. Then when she gave the tug he fell even farther back, almost flat on the floor. Da tried to keep her robe closed, the tie totally undone, but she couldn't stop to tie it again. She ran in the direction the howl had been, glancing back to see if he was still on the floor before ahead again. It wouldn't do to run into a branch or trip on a root when running from him, again.

Dun was on his feet in an instant, eye burning as he looked to where she had run. His hands twitched as he gave the growl he had repressed before. The little minx had gotten away again. Dun considered chasing her, of retrieving her again. But his back ached, his arm felt like jelly, his leg now stung, and he was so very tired. She would have been a wonderful bartering chip no doubt for Wei, her price probably very high. But she wasn't really needed. Cao knew nothing of this adventure, as far as Dun knew. He didn't ask for her.

Finally deciding she wasn't worth it, Dun turned again towards Wei. The travel back to the camp already looked long and tiresome. Not to mention his adrenaline was finally gone and the cold was beginning to get to Dun. Running a shaky hand through his hair Dun walked forward. Hopefully Ji had really covered for him and he would be able to steal a nice bath and a good long sleep before having to speak to Cao. Hopefully.

Da gasped for air as she ran. She couldn't stop, knowing full well he would be quick even in human form. His legs were longer, and he was surely more fit then she. She was too afraid to look back as she ran through the trees. The ground was slick, the last big rain still leaving its mark. She mostly used the trees to keep her balance. Her foot sunk into some mud with a disgusting squish more then once, popping when she'd yank it out.

She had to stop when she no longer could breathe. Hiding behind a tree, not that it would do her much good she knew, she closed her eyes and gasped for air. The woods were silent around her. Opening her eyes, not liking the darkness, she fixed her robe. The sun was rising, just barely rising above the ground. The light slowly sifted through the woods, lighting the fog and casting grey shadows upon the mud. Tying the knot tight, Da glanced around. She didn't see Dun anywhere. Everything seemed almost creepy now, and the idea that a vicious predator was prowling just out of eyes view made cold sweat to run down her neck.

- - -

Ce sat on the log, seemingly very bored, as the healer went over his wounds. Zhang He hadn't done much damage between Ce's armor and having a similar style to Ce. Chao tied the crap around Ce's leg before giving him a nod. "All done. Just be careful. I don't want to waist bandages on your little cuts since they aren't that bad, but you still got to be careful. They can still get infected and what not."

"Thanks Chao." Ce nodded back to him and stood. Chao cleaned up the small mess he made and went to the next wounded. The Wei camp was slowly being searched and cleaned. Anything of value was being packed to be taken back and the fires were all put out finally. The injured were being looked at. There weren't too many at the camp, most already back at the Wu main camp probably. Ce himself wasn't looking forward to returning. He was tired, felt drained, and putting up with Gai's lecture after putting up with Jian's was not something Ce was looking forward to.

Jian was ordering the soldiers around, hardly injured at all. Ci was the same, lightly bandaged but otherwise feeling strong. From what he had gotten from them, Xun and Gai's troops weren't in fatal condition. It was a good battle. Best one so far. Stretching, Ce ignored the pain, and gave a sigh of relief. Now all he needed to do was force himself to sleep and then get back to Yu and find Da. It wasn't looking to be a bad day at all.

"Ce," Jian called, making Ce spin around, "think you can do what I tell you to and go help some of the guys pack the supplies?"

"Yes Pops," Ce said with a very quiet sigh and turned again. Jian gave a small grin before speaking to another soldier. Ce made his why to Pu, who was in charge of packing the supplies. The general was next to the large tent, arms crossed, looking at the packing. "Hey," Ce called. "need some help?"

"Most everything is taken care of, Ce," the general said with a smile. "Much was ruined but if it hadn't of happened this way we wouldn't have gotten anything. Wei probably would have packed everything up and left themselves. A lot was packed to begin with."

"It's just a little well done is all," Ce said.

"Most is just ash."

"It wouldn't be chewy." The two laughed. Ce walked towards the packing, hoping to find something he could do. He wanted to get back on his fathers good side after all. He walked over to the food, planning on handing the packages out of the ones packing with some others, and gave the soldiers all a characteristic grin as he started. Reaching to the table they soldiers used, out of the corner of his eye he caught some white movement from the trees.

Tensing, he slowed his movements. The other soldiers caught it and all became alert as well. Ce turned to the trees, not seeing anything. Eyes narrowing, he looked back to the soldiers. Motioning to continue, so as not to alert whatever it had been, Ce stalked towards the trees. The soldiers all glanced at one another, slowly continuing. The one at the end of the line informed Pu of what had happened. Pu quickly walked to where Ce had stood, looking out at the trees like Ce had.

Da slowly traveled through the trees. She had yet to see any other beings, and had no idea where she was. As far as Da was concerned, the whole forest looked the same. Giving another sigh she stopped and leaned against a tree. Her feet were coated in layers of mud, she was only dressed in a dirty robe, her hair was still damp, full of dirt, twigs, and probably sweat and she still hurt. Nobody had been nice carrying her, and her foot still throbbed a little. Not to mention the forest still unnerved her. All she wanted to do was sleep.

She slid down to the ground, no longer caring about her robe, and held her knees to her chest. Nothing was going the way she wanted it to. Nothing at all in the last year or so. Her father planned to marry her off, then her sister went missing, then she was exiled, and slowly things started to look up. Now she was again in a slump. Da didn't know what she had done, but apparently things weren't allowed to go her way. Especially not easily, she thought with a huff.

Da grew tense when she thought she heard somebody walking. Slowly she uncurled her legs, bracing them on some of the harder ground and used the tree to stand up again. She wouldn't let Dun have her without a fight. Da was tired of being the weakling. She grabbed one of the bigger branches on the ground and steadied herself by taking a long deep breath. She couldn't imagine this ending well at all. Finding a comfortable grip she waited.

She only reacted when the person came around the tree quickly, reaching for her. She swung the branch, knowing Dun would not be kind enough for her to use the pressure points she had learn, and was jarred slightly when the branch connected with a solid hit. The man grunted, falling backwards. Da opened her eyes and gasped. Ce held his head, blinking rapidly as he stumbled for balance. "Oh my! Ce," Da cried, dropping the branch and launching herself at him. As she collided into his chest they both fell over, one arm wrapping around her waist.

"That hurt," Ce mumbled, laying on his back and holding her.

"I'm so sorry," Da said into his chest, not even trying to stop the tears. "I didn't know it was you!"

"I called out to you."

"I'm sorry."

He rubbed her back, looking down at the top of her head as she cried.

- - -

Bu sat in the chair, looking out the window. Chan was helping Hou and Ci treat Rong, who was barely alive. She had only lasted as long as she did because while he chased down Yi she had poisoned herself with some plant from her native land. Apparently it had started to kill off the wolf blood, which allowed her to live longer, but she was still in high critical condition. She could die at any moment.

He hadn't been greeted with the nicest of welcomes, but they hadn't wasted much time on him. Rong was quickly taken to be cared for. Ci had told him to wait in the room for Ci. The sun was rising, morning light filling the hills. Bu hated mornings. Sighing, he leaned back farther into the chair, throwing his arm over the back and putting his feet up on the table. In a more comfortable position Bu slowly dozed off.

Ci entered the room to find Bu like that, asleep and dirtying the furniture. "I hope your blood lust was sated, Bu."

The warrior stirred, dropping his feet and yawning rudely. "Not really."

Ci sighed. "Did you at least kill Sima Yi? He is who I assume you and Rong went after. I cannot imagine you and her secretly joining to slay anybody else at this time."

Bu looked from Ci to the window, staying silent for a moment. "I sliced open his chest and a house collapsed on the wolf."

"But you don't know if he is dead?"

"Not many could survive that."

"You are avoiding my question Bu."

"I'm answering it the way I know it." Bu glared at Ci from the corner of his eye.

"Fine Bu. Then answer another question. Will you search for a solid answer to my first?"

"Not without reason to. He was no challenge. If he returns, and gains strength, maybe I shall again honor the bastard with my attention."

"What if Rong lives and wants a solid answer?"  
"I owe her nothing." Bu stood up, and turned from the window to Ci. "Now, are you going to punish me, or may I go and sleep? I had a trying night."

"I would imagine you did Bu." Ci stepped to the side and watched the mighty man leave the room. "I will hear the story from you later, when everybody is present." Bu grunted back at him, not thinking that deserved a reply. Bu stopped for a moment in front of the door where Rong lay, staring at the oak wood with a blank expression, continuing down the hall when he heard some cries from inside.

_This is the end. No epilogue on this one I think guys. Its going down as complete. I summed most everything up, and you guys get to imagine what the little details will be. Like Da returning, her courting, if Yi and Rong survive and what they do if they did, and Dun's return. I'm leaving this one open to a lot of interpretation, and I'd kind of like to hear what you guys think happen. Just because I'm curious._

_I have a new poll on my profile, and I uploaded a story called _**Memories **_which is directly linked to _**Little Red**_ as it will be little stories about these guys that didn't get into this, the main story. Anything you'd like to see, it'll be there. Especially if you tell me there is something you'd like to see._


End file.
